Amazing Race: Zelda Edition
by TechnologyRocks
Summary: One million rupees. Nine teams. One winner. Nine teams of two Zelda characters depart in around the Nintendo World, doing various amazing challenges. One team gets booted each leg of this race, until three remain for a chance to race for a million Rupees. Obviously based off the Amazing Race. (It's a game show if you don't know). COMPLETED! WINNERS INSIDE!
1. Fish Lips and Big Teeth

**_Bold Italics_** indicate when the host is explaining a challenge or a new location indirectly to the audience.

 _Italics_ text indicates an interview with the team after the leg is over.

 **Bold Underlined** text indicates when a new team is focused on.

 **Here's a rundown if you're not familiar with The Amazing Race: Teams go around the world doing challenges. There are two main types of challenges: a Roadblock and a Detour. A Roadblock is a challenge in which only one team member can do. A Detour is a choice of two challenges, one of which is needed to be completed. The last team to arrive at the end of each leg, aka "Pit Stops" get eliminated from the race.**

* * *

King Hyrule was standing at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. "This is Lon Lon Ranch, the main food supply of Hyrule. It is here that nine teams will begin a race around the Nintendo worlds. These teams have traveled over multiple dimensions and timelines to be here. Our teams are approaching via coaches. Let's see our teams now!"

 **Medli and Komali**

 **Games: WW**

"My name's Medli,"

"And I'm Komali."

"I'm the sage of the Earth, and he's my boyfriend." Medli explained.

"I'm the crown prince of the Rito tribe on the Great Sea," Komali said.

"Being young Rito, people may underestimate us, but we're smart, and we're stronger than we look," Medli said.

 **Tetra and Niko**

 **Games: WW/PH**

"My name's Tetra, and this is Niko. I'm a pirate captain, and this is my underling Niko."

"We've sailed the Great Sea together for years. We've dealt with many things: Storms, rogue pirates, invasions, and we've overcome it all We may be young, but you'd be surprised at what we can do!"

 **Malon and Romani**

 **Games: OOT (Malon), MM (Romani)**

"As much as we look like it, we're not actually twins." Romani explained.

"We're actually each other's counterparts from Hyrule and Termina." Malon described. "We met when I stalked Link to Termina. I encountered her, and we both kinda freaked out, but now we're good friends."

"We might be a little weaker than the other teams, but we're certain we will pull through!" exclaimed Romani.

 **Blue and Vio**

 **Games: FS, FSA**

"We used to be one person, until the original Link drew the Four Sword and split us into four! We're only two of the four, but Green and Red will be cheering us on from the sidelines!" Blue introduced. "If it isn't obvious, our names are Blue and Vio."

"Even though we used to be the same person, we are very different," Vio explained. "I'm more laid back and focused while Blue's a bit more of a powerhead and agressive."

"Hey! Yeah, that's actually kinda fair."

 **Link and Zelda**

 **Games: OOT, MM**

"I'm the Hero of Time." Link proudly exclaimed.

"and I'm Zelda."

"We're the two most courageous and smartest people in our time period. I mean, I we physically carry the vessels of courage and wisdom on our wrists. We're definitely going to win this."

"Not to mention that

 **Mido and Saria**

 **Games: OOT**

"We're Kokiri!" Saria introduced.

"Might as well hand over that money now." Mido said.

"We do have the bodies of ten-year-olds, but we can do this for sure! With my knowledge, and Mido's courage, we have the capacity to take home that million."

 **Mipha and Revali**

 **Games: BOTW**

"Our title is literally Champions. We're gonna win this for sure." Revali egotistically boasted.

"We'll try our best." Mipha replied.

"And 'our best' means we're gonna crush this!" Revali urged, sticking his elbow into Mipha's side. "We're the f*cking best people of our race! We can't afford to let them down!"

"Well, I have enough confidence to say that we're going to go far into this race." Mipha announced, perking up.

 **Anju and Kafei**

 **Games: MM**

"We're a newlywed couple." Anju gushed, stroking Kafei's hair.

"Skull Kid turned me into a child once, but Link helped turn me back." Kafei explained.

"We don't have as much competition experience as the other teams here, but we're certain that we can pull through." Anju pointed out. "I mean, half the people here are twelve. We're like twenty. We can totally beat them if we tried."

 **Lana and Linkle**

 **Games: HW**

"We've fought together with the rest of the Warriors to protect Hyrule from Cia," Lana described.

"And I'm Linkle, the latest reincarnation of the Hero."

"Sure, Linkle. Whatever you say." Lana admitted.

"I'm pretty sure they just threw us in here because they need more people to fill in space." Linkle realized, laughing.

"I wouldn't throw out that possibility!" Lana replied.

* * *

"Welcome to the Lon Lon Ranch, the Milk center of Hyrule!" King Hyrule announced. Everyone cheered.

"In just a few moments, you will depart for a journey of a lifetime. You will race through eight legs through different Nintendo worlds. However, it will not be easy. Six of you will be eliminated. But, the remaining three will be able to race for the one million rupee prize!"

Everyone cheered again.

"If you look over there, you'll see your first challenge. The information is in the clue on top of your bags. The first four teams will get on a flight that arrives to your first destination forty-five minutes earlier than the second. If you arrive at the Pit Stop first in this leg, you will recieve an Express Pass, which you can use to skip a single challenge up until leg 5. Well, the world is waiting for you. Good luck, Travel safe,"

"...GO!"

Everyone bolted for their bags, but Blue and Vio reached theirs first.

"Fly to Donkey Kong Island! But first..."

 ** _Teams must now fly to Donkey Kong Island, but first, they must search through thousands of milk bottles on the Ranch to find letters that spell out DK ISLAND. Once they have all letters arranged and spelled correctly, they will receive their plane tickets and next clue._**

Blue and Vio started searching through the bottles. Vio very quickly picked up a D, an S, and an L.

After fifteen minutes, everyone found two D's, an I, L, and S, and were looking for a K, A, or an N.

 **Malon and Romani: Letters:** **D** K **ISL** AN **D**

"Romani! I found a K!" Malon announced. Romani picked up an N, and all they needed was an A.

 _"There were so many milk bottles there, and it was kind of difficult to find all the ones you needed." Romani explained. "There were only the letters that you needed, but the D's, I's, L's and S's were very abundant and dwarfed the very small amounts of the other letters."_

"An A! Up there!" Romani directed, pointing to one bottle on a pile of them. She grabbed it, and presented it to the King, who gave them a clue and an airline ticket.

 **Malon and Romani: First on Flight 1**

Romani read the clue. "Route info!"

 _ **Teams must now fly to Donkey Kong Island. Once they arrive, they will have to go to the DK tree house and find Donkey Kong, who will give them their next clue**._

"-You have 500 Rupees for this leg of the race."

"Let's go!" Romani urged, who ran off to the airport.

 **Tetra and Niko: Letters: DKISL** AN **D**

"Tetra! All we need are an N or A, and we'll be out of here!" Niko encouraged.

"I understand that! I'm looking!" Tetra replied, already exasperated at Niko, while also grabbing an N.

Niko kept running around, overlooking an A.

 **Mido and Saria: Letters: D** K **ISLAN** **D**

"Found a K!" Saria announced. They then recieved their ticket after turning it into King Hyrule.

 **Mido and Saria: Second on Flight 1**

 **Medli and Komali: Letters: DKISLA** N **D**

"C'mon Med! All we need is an N to get on the first flight!" Komali said.

"I'm looking!" Medli said. "There's one!" She spotted an N with her keen eye and snatched it.

 **Medli and Komali: Third on Flight 1**

 **Blue and Vio: Letters: D** K **ISLA** N **D**

"Come on, Blue! There's only one spot left on that first flight!"

"All we need is a K and N, but I can't find any!" shouted Blue. He kicked a few bottles in frustration, and revealed an N that was behind it. He grabbed it, overlooking the K that was behind it.

 **Link and Zelda: Letters: DKISL** A **ND**

"Come on, Zel! All we need is an A!" he shouted. Zelda grabbed a few bottles and put them to the ground. She revealed an A, grabbed Link, and took him to the King.

 **Link and Zelda: Last on Flight 1**

"Everyone! There are no more tickets on the first flight! Come to me and I will hand you your next clue!" said King Hyrule.

"Shoot," Revali said.

"Dangit," Blue said.

"We're gonna have to make up so much time," Linkle said.

* * *

 **First Flight to Donkey Kong Island**

 **1:05 PM**

As the plane door opened, the first four teams ran out into the airport. Link & Zelda exited first, followed by Medli & Komali, Malon & Romani, and Mido & Saria.

"Which way is it?" Romani asked.

"I don't know! There's no directions on this clue!" Malon replied.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Medli asked. "Do you know where Donkey Kong's Treehouse is?"

"You need to exit the airport and head into the jungle. Then you need to run straight for half a kilometer, then turn right and run a full kilometer. You can't miss it. It has KONG written in clear letters." the person said.

"Alright, thank you!" Medli said, running off into the jungle.

 **Mido and Saria**

"We got some really good directions from this guy," Saria said. "And we think we know where we're going. It's not too far." They ran into the jungle.

"Is there any form of transportation other than running?" Mido asked.

"Doesn't seem like it" Saria replied. "If we want that million, we're going to have to work for it."

 **Link and Zelda**

"Do we need directions, Link?" Zelda questioned concerningly.

"Nah, just follow the other teams. I saw them talking to someone. I'm certain that they know." Link replied.

 **Malon and Romani**

Malon & Romani ran straight into the jungle without directions from anybody. They ran straight into a path in the jungle.

"Do you think this is the right way?" Romani asked.

"It's the only path that I see," Malon said. "I don't think that they would make us run off-path in a jungle."

"I hope you're right!" replied Romani.

"I am," Malon sneered.

 **Medli and Komali**

"There it is!" shouted Komali, pointing to the KONG treehouse. They climbed up the ladder, and looked around. They spotted Donkey Kong and went up to him.

"Donkey Kong! Do you have our next clue?" they asked. Donkey Kong handed them a clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour: Tiki or Banana Tree?" read Komali.

 ** _In this Detour, teams will have a choice between a historic challenge and a local practice. It'll be their choice: Tiki or Banana Tree_**

 ** _Tiki: Only a few years ago, the Tiki invaded this island and were defeated by Donkey Kong himself. In this challenge, teams will have to go to the Ruins and memorize a totem pole of ten Tiki carvings. Once they think that they have it remembered, they must disassemble it, carry the pieces to the Beach, and reassemble it in the correct order. Once everything is reassembled, teams will receive their next clue. Note: A maximum of five teams can complete this detour._**

 ** _Banana Tree: Bananas are the main source of food here on Donkey Kong Island. Teams must now experience how it is like to harvest these from the wild. Using a woven basket, teams must collect a total of 200 bananas from the Jungle. Once they have collected enough, teams will receive their next clue. Note: A maximum of five teams can complete this detour._**

"What do you think we should do?" Komali asked.

"Definitely Tiki." Medli said.

 **Mido and Saria: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We're doing Tiki," Saria decided.

"Harvesting 200 bananas just seems too difficult." Mido confirmed. "Especially since we have to harvest them from the wild."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 3rd Place**

"What do you want to do?" asked Link.

"Banana tree," Zelda said.

 _"I figured that the Tiki challenge may be more difficult," Zelda said. "The memory aspect seems quite easy, but the location seems further, and carrying those tiki pieces will not be easy."_

 **Malon and Romani**

"Do you see it?" Romani asked.

"No." Malon replied. "We've been walking for like half an hour. If this is the wrong direction, we practically lost our lead from the flight."

They both fell silent as they reached the beach.

"We definitely missed it," Romani said.

"Let's turn back."

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda found the marked baskets and began foraging for their bananas.

 _"The bananas were actually quite difficult to find," Link said. "But the bright side was that if we did find some bananas, they were in groups of about thirty."_

"I found some!" Link said, grabbing an entire cluster of bananas and putting it in his basket. "Oh, these are heavier than I expected."

Zelda plucked a cluster and put it in her basket.

"Let's go back!" she said.

 _"A cluster of bananas would take up an entire basket, so you had to repetitively make return trips," Zelda said. "Also, this is in the wilderness of a jungle, so part of the challenge was finding a way back to the starting point to drop off your bananas."_

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito ran towards the totem poles in the Ruins.

"Alright, we need to remember this sequence," Medli said.

 _"It was very difficult to try to remember those" Komali said. "If it were something like colors or shapes, I would've easily been able to. But, these faces were really hard for me to remember."_

"Uhh..." Komali said in confusion. They saw Mido and Saria arrive and waved to them. "Do you want to possibly work together?" Medli asked.

"Sure! We have a huge lead on the other teams, why not." Saria said.

"No! We need that express pass!" scolded Mido. Mido then looked at the totem pole for about three minutes. "On second thought, sure."

 **Second Flight to Donkey Kong Island**

 **1:50 PM**

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We purchased a map of Donkey Kong Island before our plane departed." Mipha said.

"Pretty smart move, so we don't really have to ask for directions as often." Revali approved. "It looks like the DK treehouse is about 1.1 kilometers southeast."

 **Tetra and Niko**

Everyone bolted out of the airport, but the Pirates stayed behind and asked for directions.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know how to get to Donkey Kong's house?" Tetra asked.

"It's straight for half a kilometer, then turn right and run another kilometer," the person said.

"Alright, thank you, sir!" replied Niko.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"We're going to follow the Pirates. I'm horrid with directions," Linkle said.

"Alright. They seem to know where they're going." replied Lana.

They dashed after Tetra and Niko.

 **Anju and Kafei**

"We've been here on vacation before, so we know where Donkey Kong's treehouse is," Anju said, dashing through the jungle. "We have no need to ask for directions."

"Hang on, are those the Ranchgirls?"

 _"It was great to see a team from the first flight." Kafei said._

"Oh, great." Malon said in exasperation. "Do you guys have the directions?"

"Yes." Kafei said.

"Can you tell us?"

"No."

The couple then ran off and left the farmgirls behind.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Oh my god, I hate them so much." Malon said.

"Let's just follow them." replied Romani. "It's a race. We can't fault them."

 **Blue and Vio**

"Just follow everyone," Blue said.

"No, we need to make sure that we know where we're going!" scolded Vio.

"That's going to make us lose time!" replied Blue. Vio walked up to a passerby.

"Sir, do you know where the Donkey Kong house is?" Vio asked.

"Yeah, you have to go east for half a kilometer, and then turn south for a kilometer."

"Thank you." said Vio. "Was that so hard?"

Blue rolled his eyes as they ran to the Treehouse.

 **Link and Zelda**

 **Bananas Collected: 80/200**

"Come on, Zel!" Link said after their second return trip.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, Link!" Zelda said.

Both Link and Zelda grabbed another bundle of bananas and returned to the basket area.

"This is going to take so long," Link said.

 **Medli and Komali/Mido and Saria**

"Alright, how about Medli remembers the top two, I remember the next three, Saria remembers the next three, and Mido remembers the last two?" Komali said

"We can do that," Saria said.

 _"My tactic of memory was to remember the faces as 'big nose' or 'septum piercing'. It worked pretty well." Medli said._

"Alright, time to carry them down." Medli said. They deconstructed both totems and began to carry them down to the beach.

"Oh, for Nayru's sake, this is heavy!" Mido said.

 _"Each totem piece weighed approximately thirty kilograms." Mido said. "And, the pieces were polished, so it was very difficult to get a good grip on it."_

Komali began to walk down the stairs to the beach when he lost his handhold on the totem piece.

"Aww, darn it," he said, running to pick it up.

Mido also dropped his piece.

"F*CK!" he shouted.

"No swearing!" Saria scolded.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We're doing Tiki," Mipha said.

 **Tetra and Niko**

"Tiki" Niko said.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Banana Tree," Linkle decided.

 **Anju and Kafei**

"Let's do Tiki," Kafei said.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Banana tree," Romani said.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Banana Tree" Vio chose.

 **Link and Zelda**

 **Bananas Collected: 160/200**

"Come on, Zelda!" shouted Link. "We need two more bunches and we're done!"

Zelda and Link both found a bundle of bananas and returned to the basket area.

"Can we get a check?" asked Link.

Diddy Kong arrived and looked at the bananas.

"They need to be separated, ooh," said Diddy. "They're still in bunches. You need to take them apart so you have individual ones, ooh. Use this knife, ooh."

"Alright," Zelda said. She grabbed the knife and started cutting the bananas off the stem.

 **Medli and Komali/Mido and Saria**

Over fifteen minutes of carrying the totem poles later, they had taken all the totem poles down to the beach.

"Alright, it was the one with earrings at the bottom, then big eyes." Mido said.

"After that, it was Long Hair, Fish-lips, and Big-teeth" instructed Saria

"No-teeth, Wings, and then Flat nose," Komali said

"And then it was Septum Ring and Long-Nose." Medli said.

They all assembled it in the order and asked for a check.

Tiny Kong inspected each of the totems.

"Correct," she said. She handed them their clues.

 **Medli and Komali/Mido and Saria: Currently tied for 1st Place**

"Route Info. Make your way to the Golden Temple for your next Pit Stop!" Medli said.

 ** _This temple in a secluded spot of the island was the site of one of Donkey Kong's adventures, and is now the Pit Stop for this leg of the Race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated!_**

"Let's go!" shouted Medli.

As they were running out of there, the Champions showed up.

"Good luck! shouted Saria.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Man, this is going to be hard to remember." Revali said.

"Do you want to switch?" Mipha asked.

"No, we're already here!" Revali said.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Can we get a check now?" asked Zelda. Diddy inspected all the bananas.

"You're good to go, ooh!" he said, handing them a clue.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to the Golden Temple for your next Pit Stop." Link read.

 **Tetra and Niko**

The Pirates arrived in the Ruins shortly after the Champions.

"Alright, Let's do this!" Tetra said. "I think I got it down, do you?"

"I think i do," Niko said.

They started disassembling their totem pole and carrying the pieces down to the beach.

"Ugh... so heavy!" Niko said.

"Suck it up! We do worse things on the ship!"

"You make me do laundry!" Niko defended.

"Is that not worse than this?"

"You have a point."

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Let's harvest some bananas!" Lana said in excitement. They both picked up a basket and headed into the woods.

"It looks like the bananas will come in bunches, which seems to make this a lot easier." Linkle noticed, grabbing a banana bunch and cutting them off with a knife.

 _"I noticed that the finished product by the team that was finished before us had single bananas rather than the full batch," Linkle said. "So I took the knife with me and decided to cut the bananas off the stem the first time I encountered it. It resulted in less return trips as the lack of a stem took up less space."_

Lana and Linkle had 60 bananas within ten minutes of arriving.

 **Anju and Kafei**

"Tiki totems up here!" pointed Kafei. They climbed the stairs to see the Champions disassembling their tower and the Pirates carrying their totem pieces down the stairs.

They looked at the totem pieces for a solid five minutes, and believed that they got it down. They started disassembling them until Anju seemed to have some problems.

"Kafei! They're really heavy!" she said. "I don't think I can carry this all the way down there!"

"You have to at least try!" Kafei said. They both grabbed a piece and began carrying them down. On the beach, Anju felt like her back was going to crack.

 _"Before the race, I injured my back. It still hasn't healed entirely," Anju emphasized._

"Kafei, I can't do this any longer!" Anju said.

"Fine. Want to switch?" asked Kafei.

"Yes, I do." Anju responded.

"Alright, we're switching." Kafei said.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito arrived at the Golden Temple, but were looking for King Hyrule. They knew that the Kokiri kids were right on their tail.

"King Hyrule? Where are you?" Komali asked. They ran behind the temple to see the King at the mat.

"Medli and Komali..." he said. "You are team number one!"

The Rito cheered.

 **Medli and Komali: 1st Place**

"For winning this leg of the race, you have won the Express Pass, which you can use to skip any challenge up until Leg 5. Use it wisely." said King Hyrule. "And here another team comes!"

The Kokiri came around the side of the temple and jumped on the mat.

"Mido and Saria, you are team number 2!"

 **Mido and Saria: 2nd Place**

"Oh and another team? Look how close it was!"

Link and Zelda jumped on the mat.

"Link and Zelda, you are team number 3!"

 **Link and Zelda: 3rd Place**

"We'll take it!" Zelda said.

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls arrived at the Banana challenge to see Lana and Linkle.

"Alright, let's do this and get this over with!" Malon shouted.

They grabbed their baskets and started harvesting by the bundle.

 **Blue and Vio**

The boys just saw the Farmgirls heading into the jungle.

"We're really close! We can catch up!" Blue said.

"Well, let's not waste any more time." replied Vio.

Vio grabbed the knife and went into the jungle.

"There's one!" shouted Vio, cutting the bananas off the stems.

 **Tetra and Niko**

Tetra and Niko had taken all the totems down to the beach, and had them all assembled.

"Check?" Niko asked.

Tiny looked at their totem.

"Congratulations!" she said, handing them a clue.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Can we get a check?" Mipha asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is not correct." said Tiny.

"Dammit, what's wrong?" Revali asked.

 **Solution: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10**

 **Mipha and Revali's Answer: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-** 10-9

"Let's just switch a few around," Mipha said. She swapped the top 3.

 **Mipha and Revali's Answer: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-** 9-8 **-10**

"Check?" Revali asked.

"Still not correct." Said Tiny.

Revali swapped the top three again.

 **Mipha and Revali's Answer: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10**

"Now it's correct," said Tiny, handing them a clue.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 5th Place**

"I hope we didn't waste too much time," Mipha said.

"Knowing you, we probably did." Revali replied. "But knowing me, we're getting in first."

"I hate you."

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 6th Place**

 **Bananas Collected: 180/200**

"we need one more bundle, Lana!" Linkle said.

"I got it!" Lana said. She cut the bananas off the bundle and ran back to the starting area.

"Can we get a check?" Lana asked.

"All good, ooh." said Diddy, giving them their next clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 7th Place**

 **Bananas Collected: 200/200**

"Can we get a check?" Romani asked.

"You have enough bananas, ooh," said Diddy. "But you need to take them off the stem, ooh".

Diddy handed them a knife and told them how to cut them off the stem.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 4th Place**

The Pirates landed on the mat.

"Tetra and Niko, you are team number 4."

 **Tetra and Niko: 4th Place**

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 5th Place**

"King Hyrule, where are yo- oh there you are," Mipha said.

"Mipha and Revali, you are team number 5!" said King Hyrule.

 **Mipha and Revali: 5th Place**

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 8th Place**

"Can we get a check please?" Vio asked.

"All good, ooh!" Diddy said. The farmgirls looked up in frusturation.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 7th Place.**

"Find your next clue at the Golden Temple" Vio read.

 **Anju and Kafei: Currently in Last Place**

Kafei and Anju arrived at the banana challenge, grabbing the attention of Malon and Romani.

"We're not last!" they said. Kafei and Anju very quickly grabbed the baskets and ran into the forest.

"How many do we need?" Anju asked.

"Two hundred" Kafei said.

"What!?"

 **Malon and Romani**

"Can we get a check?"

"All good, ooh!" Diddy said.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 8th Place**

"We have to get there before them!" Malon said.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Lana and Linkle, you are team number 6. Blue and Vio, you are team number 7."

 **Lana and Linkle: 6th Place**

 **Vio and Blue: 7th Place**

"Oh, thank Nayru," Linkle said, collapsing.

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls were at the Golden Temple and spotted King Hyrule.

"Malon and Romani, you are team number 8." he said. The ranchgirls kneeled in relief.

 **Malon and Romani: 8th Place**

"Rough day, huh?" he said. "Almost being eliminated after getting on the first flight."

"It's brutal," Romani said.

 **Anju and Kafei**

"Anju and Kafei, I'm sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive."

They nodded.

"And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Anju and Kafei: ELIMINATED**

 _"It sucks to be the first team to go home," Anju said._

 _"Ultimately, swapping detours was our downfall. But, at least we had an opportunity." Kafei said._


	2. I Was Practically Blinded

**This _is Donkey Kong Island , a lush island where the Kong tribe lives. And on this secluded side of the Island, the Golden Temple. It is here that teams will begin the second leg of a race for a million rupees._**

 ** _Medli and Komali, who arrived at 4:02 PM, will depart at 4:02 PM._**

 **Medli and Komali: First to Depart: 4:02 PM**

"Where are we going," Komali asked, as he ripped open the clue.

"Take a ferry to Dream Land" Medli read.

 _ **Teams must now leave the picturesque island of Donkey Kong Island, and take a ferry to Dream Land, which leaves once every fifteen minutes. Once they arrive, they'll have to make their way to Green Greens and search for their next clue.**_

"You have one hundred rupees for this leg of the race. Warning: Double U-Turn Ahead," Medli read.

"We're gonna have to hustle, Med" Komali said, heading down to the beach.

 _"Last leg, we came in first, and we got the express pass, which is certainly a good thing," mentioned Medli. "The downside is that other teams can view us as a threat, and will probably u-turn us if they have the chance."_

"There's the kiosk!" pointed Komali. The Rito ran up to the ferry ticket kiosk.

"Excuse me ma'am," Komali asked. "When does the first ferry to Dream Land begin boarding?"

"Not until 7 PM." respondedthe woman.

"I guess we're just going to have to lounge around." Medli said.

 **Mido and Saria: Second to Depart: 4:04 PM**

"Wait, 8:00?" Mido asked in frusturation

"Yep. I guess that they needed a bunching point." inferred Medli.

 _"I was kind of upset that there was a bunch point as that meant that all the hard work we did yesterday won't roll over to today." stated Mido._

 _"I'm fine with it," Saria said. "But it is kind of nervewracking that we could be going home today, especially with a U-turn on the horizon."_

"I wonder who got eliminated yesterday." Saria asked.

"Wait, here comes Link and Zelda!" pointed out Komali.

 **Link and Zelda: Third to Depart: 4:11 PM**

"How was the other detour?" Komali asked.

"It wasn't necessarily difficult, but it was really time consuming," Link said.

"I'm guessing carrying those tiki pieces were difficult," Zelda asked.

"They were, like thirty kilograms each," Mido said.

"What about the memory part?" inquired Link.

"We helped each other," mentioned Medli.

 **Tetra and Niko: Fourth to Depart: 4:46 PM**

"Hey, guys!" Tetra said with a wink.

"Hi!" everyone besides Mido replied.

"Oh, look. Someone else!"

 **Mipha and Revali: Fifth to Depart: 4:49 PM**

"Hey, guys!" spat Revali. "Crashing the party?"

Six of the eight people there just looked confused.

"Hang on, I just remembered something," Medli said. "Where are the farmgirls? They were on the first flight with us!"

"I don't know, I didn't see them yesterday." replied Mipha.

 **Lana and Linkle: Sixth to Depart: 5:59 PM**

"Where are they?" Medli asked.

"Who?" Linkle asked.

"Malon and Romani."

"Last I saw, they were the last team at the Banana detour," Lana said.

"They're most likely out, unless they somehow managed to edge out Blue and Vio.

 **Blue and Vio: Seventh to Depart: 6:13 PM**

"I heard our names," Blue said.

"Yep, they're out," Lana determined.

"Definitely," replied Linkle.

 **Malon and Romani: Last to Depart: 6:32 PM**

"What?" exclaimed Lana.

The farmgirls ran up to the teams.

"Hi!" yelled Romani.

"What happened to you!?" Zelda asked. "You were on the first flight!"

"Ok, long story," Malon said. "So, we got lost trying to find DK's treehouse. We decided to backtrack to the airport, but then all the other teams arrived at that time. We ended up being the last ones at the Banana detour, but somehow Anju and Kafei switched their detours, which allowed us to pull through,"

"What?" Mido asked. "They swapped detours? I literally have the body of a ten-year old and I could do that challenge just fine."

"Come on, Mido. We can't be sure of what went down that day." mentioned Saria.

 ** _Teams are now making their way by ferry to Dream Land._**

 **Ferry: Arrived at 6 AM**

Everyone darted off the boat in various different speeds.

 **Lana and Linkle**

Linkle pointed at a sign that had "Green Greens" on it with a race flag next to it.

"It's this way!" she shouted, turning left.

After running for about five minutes, they saw the clue box next to the lake.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock: Who's diving for success?" Lana read.

 ** _This lake here in Green Greens was the background for Kirby's first adventure. And now, it is the site of the very first Roadblock of the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition._**

 ** _Without using any goggles or snorkels, one team member must dive into the lake, searching under the sand-mud mixture at the bottom of the lakebed to find wooden boxes. There are thirty-six boxes under the lakebed, but only twelve have their next clue inside._**

"Do you want to do it?" Linkle asked.

"I'm diving for success." Lana said.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I'm doing this," Komali said.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I'm diving for success," declared Malon.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 4th Place**

"I'm doing this roadblock," Vio said.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 5th Place**

"I'll do this," insisted Tetra.

 **Mido and Saria: Currently in 6th Place**

"I guess I'm gonna dive for success," Saria shouted.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 7th Place**

"It's swimming, you're doing it," instructed Revali.

"Obviously," replied Mipha.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in Last Place**

"I'll do this roadblock," Link said.

 **Lana**

Lana dived straight into the lake. She began descending down, but didn't see anything. She had to come back up for air, and tried again. The lack of goggles definitely didn't help.

 _"The lakebed was around eight feet deep," Lana said. "It might not seem difficult, but this challenge occured at 6:30 in the morning in wintertime."_

"Come on, Lana! You're doing great!" Linkle shouted from the shoreline.

 **Mipha**

Mipha dove down into the lake.

 _"Being a Zora, this challenge seemed like a cakewalk... on paper." claimed Mipha. "There was a lot of sediment around the lake, making it difficult to see. Also, this challenge began very early in the morning, before the sun even came up. The main thing that helped was that I didn't have to constantly come up for air."_

"This is going to be difficult," Mipha thought.

 **Malon**

Malon kept diving, but didn't seem to be recovering anything of use.

"Gah!" she shouted in frusturation.

 _"The main issue for me, was that even when I reached the bottom, I didn't see any boxes." Malon said. "Also, it was very early and dark at the time, so i was practically blinded. The only thing that could get you somewhere is by feeling around."_

 **Vio**

Vio carefully entered into the lake and dove down under.

 _"When I started I was a bit behind a few other teams, who seemed to all be struggling"_

After descending, Vio searched around with his hands over the bottom of the lake, and didn't recover anything. He gave up and returned to the surface for more air.

 **Komali**

Komali was also struggling, but not because of the challenge.

 _"Being a Rito, I almost never go in the water," mentioned Komali. "We always fly everywhere. This is my first time trying to swim, and diving was a brand new feeling for me."_

 _"To be honest, I probably would've had the same reaction too, so don't be ashamed." comforted Medli._

After a few minutes, Komali stopped thrashing and got the hang of the diving and swimming thing.

 **Link**

Link didn't have any problems with swimming, but he couldn't find any boxes either.

"Zel! I can't find anything!" he complained.

"Just focus! You'll get it eventually!"

 **Time Elapsed: 1 Hr 24 Min**

At this time, the sun had come up and still nobody had found a single box yet.

 **Saria**

"Come on, Saria!" Mido shouted from the lakeside.

"I'm trying, Mido!" Saria shouted in return.

 **Tetra**

"Why am I having so much trouble with this?" Tetra asked to herself. "I'm a pirate! I do this for a living!"

 _"This was a little bit embarrassing, with me being a pirate and all." stated Tetra._

Tetra sighed as she dove again.

 **Vio**

With the sun up, Vio tried once again to find a box. After recovering nothing, Vio thought of something.

"Oh," he whispered in realization. "OOoooooh..."

 _"Once I had enough light to see the bottom of the lake, I saw absolutely nothing. Then, something clicked. The clue instructed to look under the bottom of the lake, while everyone else was just looking on top of the lake bottom"_

Vio dove once again, and this time, began grabbing at the sediment at the bottom of the lake. After a few more dives and a few more breaths, Vio found his hand on something wooden and square-shaped. He grabbed it, and returned to the surface. He swam to the shore, and opened the box.

 **Try again**

 **Mipha**

Mipha still couldn't understand why she couldn't find any of the boxes.

 _"Once the sun rose, and I was able to see the lake bottom, I knew something wasn't right," stated Mipha._

Mipha left the lake and ran over to Revali.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"Not yet," Mipha responded. "But I need to see the clue real quick."

Revali gave it to her, and her eyes lit up in realization.

"Alright, thanks," she said, running back to the lake.

Mipha dived back into the lake, and started rummaging around the bottom. Eventually, her hand struck a box. She opened it, to find her nex-

 **Try again.**

 **Tetra**

 _"After a few hours of no success, I tried thinking like I would on a pirating outing," Tetra said. "Real treasure isn't located on the surface, it's underground!"_

Tetra once again reached the bottom of the lake and started digging her hand into the sandy muck. She grabbed a box and pulled it back up to the surface. She opened it to find-

 **Try again.**

 **Komali**

Komali noticed that a few people have started getting boxes. He decided to observe Tetra for a little bit, and watched her dive down. He dove down after her to see her dig her hand into the bottom of the lake, and come out with a box.

 _"I just watched others and then learned where the boxes were," Komali said._

 **Malon**

"Come on!" she shouted in frusturation.

"Go, Malon!" Romani shouted. "You're doing fine!"

"No, I'm not!" complained Malon. "I can't find any of these things!"

 **Mipha**

Mipha came back up with a second box. She opened it to find an actual clue. She returned to the shoreline, and opened it with Revali.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Good job out there!" Revali congratulated.

"Thank you so much!" Mipha said. She opened and read the clue.

"Make your way to Mt. Dedede and search for your next clue at the base of the mountain.

 ** _Teams must now proceed on foot to Mount Dedede and search for their next clue._**

"C'mon! Let's go!" Revali shouted.

 **Vio**

Vio opened another box to reveal his next clue.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 2nd Place**

"What took so long?" Blue asked.

"Shut up. Let's go!" Vio said.

 **Lana**

Lana stared in amazement at the two teams that had gotten it.

"How?" she asked herself.

She dived once again and found nothing.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Lana got out of the lake and looked at her clue again.

"Wait... Under the lake bottom!?" she shouted.

Malon and Link turned their heads.

"Maybe not announce it to the world," Linkle said.

 **Tetra**

Tetra pulled a second box out of the dirt and opened it to find her next clue.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 3rd Place**

 **Komali**

Komali dug around the sandy bottom, but had quite a bit of difficulty staying submerged. He eventually grabbed a box and then rose to the surface. He opened it to find the clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Good job, Komali!" Medli said, who gave him a peck on the cheek.

 **Malon**

Malon heard Lana and very quickly looked under the lake. She tried to dig around for a box, and found one. She returned to the shore to open it-

 **Try again**

 **Saria**

Unlike the others, Saria did not hear Lana's words.

"Saria! Dig under the lake! Not on top!" Mido said.

"On it!" she said, diving. She recovered a bo-

 **Try again**

 **Link**

Link quickly grabbed a box from the sandy bottom, and opened it to find a clue.

"Make your way to Mount Dedede," he read.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 5th Place**

"Sorry that that took too long!" Link said.

"It's fine!" replied Zelda. "We can make up time at the Detour!"

 **Mipha and Revali**

The Champions arrived at Mt. Dedede to find the Blind Double U-Turn Board.

 ** _Now, teams can slow down another team behind them with a U-Turn and force them to do both sides of the detour. Also, this is Blind, so U-Turned teams will not know who u-turned them._**

"Mipha! Want to U-turn someone?" Revali asked.

"Link and Zelda!" replied Mipha.

Mipha and Revali put up Link and Zelda's pictures on the U-turn board and grabbed their clue.

"Detour: Mountain Mountain Climb or Outfit Find?"

 _ **In this Detour, teams will have to choose between two challenges: Mountain Climb or Outfit Find?**_

 _ **In Mountain Climb, teams will have to use harnesses and rock-climb up Mount Dedede. Once they reach the top, teams will receive their next clue.**_

 _ **In Outfit Find, teams will head to Dedede arena. Once they arrive, teams will have to search the thousands of Waddle Dees in the stands to find one of eight that are wearing a specific outfit. Once they bring that Waddle Dee to King Dedede, teams will recieve their next clue.**_

"What do you want to do?" Mipha asked.

"Let's do Outfit Find," replied Revali.

 **Malon**

Malon dove down once again, and dug her hand into the bottom of the lake.

 _"Part of the difficulty with this challenge was that it was difficult to search while also holding your breath," Malon said._

Malon rose back up to the surface, and dove back down into the lake.

"I got it!" Malon said. She opened it to see her next clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 6th Place**

 **Lana**

Lana quickly dove back into the lake and found a box really quickly. She opened it and grabbed her ne-

 **Try again**

"Damn it!" she spat. She dove back down to retrieve another one, only to have her hand slip on a rock of some sort

 _"I hit a very sharp rock, and kind of sliced my hand open," Lana said. "And I just thought, It doesn't matter, I have to get this done."_

Lana continued rummaging through the sediment and found another box after ten more minutes of searching.

 **Try again**

 **Saria**

Saria got really frustrated as she had opened four boxes, and they had all been 'Try again'.

"Come on, Saria! Keep going!" Mido shouted.

She finally dove and retrieved another box with an actual clue inside.

 **Mido and Saria: Currently in 7th Place**

"I'm sorry, Mido!" Saria said.

"You slowed us down so much!" he spat.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We choose not to U-turn anyone!" Vio announced.

"Let's do the climb," commanded Blue.

"I'm fine with that," Vio replied.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's do Outfit Find," they chose in unison.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Mountain Climb," Komali said. "We're light enough."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 5th Place**

"Oh, no!" Zelda said, staring at the U-turn board.

"We have to U-turn someone else." Link advised.

 _"When we arrived, and saw our faces on the U-turn board, we figured the only way for us to survive was to U-turn another team, one that we knew we could beat." Link said._

"We choose to U-turn Malon and Romani!" stated Zelda, putting their faces on the board. "Which one do you want to do first?"

"Let's do Mountain Climb first," replied Link.

 **Lana**

"C'mon, Lana! You're doing great!" Linkle shouted. Lana surfaced with yet another box. She opened it to find an actual clue.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in Last Place**

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Lana said, pulling Linkle to Mount Dedede.

 **Mipha and Revali**

Mipha and Revali entered a room in Dedede's castle to find themselves in what seemed to be a boxing ring, and with King Dedede inside.

"You doin' my detour?" he asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Mipha replied.

Dedede handed them a picture of a person wearing a red T-shirt with a moon design on it, a blue beanie hat, and a white pair of high-heel shoes. Mipha and Revali looked up at the stands to see that everyone was wearing red shirts, blue hats, and white shoes.

"Oh my god," Mipha said.

"I need the picture back," Dedede said.

"We're going to have to remember that, too?" Revali asked.

 **Blue and Vio**

"There's the harnesses!" shouted Vio, pointing to the cliffside.

The pair ran up to the harnesses to have Waddle Dees strap them in.

"Okay, so how you do this," the person explained. "is to find a handhold on the cliff. Once you do, you need to find a foothold. Just keep finding holds that aren't too far out of the way. Your harness is attached to a mechanism at the top, so don't worry about falling."

"Okay," replied Blue.

"Oh and one more thing, some spots of the cliffside can crumble if you grasp too hard or if it is just too unstable, so be wary."

"..."

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 6th Place**

"There's our clu- oh no," Romani realized.

"We were U-turned?" Malon questioned. "Why would anyone U-turn us? We were nearly eliminated last leg!"

"Let it go, throwing a fit won't undo it," Romani replied. "Let's do the outfit one first."

 **Tetra and Niko**

"That's a lot of Waddle Dees," Niko said, staring at the crowd in Dedede arena.

"How do we know what outfit to look for?" Tetra asked. She then saw Mipha and Revali searching through the stands.

"Guys!" she shouted. "What are you looking for?"

"Ask King Dedede!" Mipha replied. Revali scolded her for helping them.

The Pirates approached Dedede.

"What are we looking for?" Niko asked.

"You here for this detour?" Dedede asked.

"Obviously, ya nuthead." Tetra insulted.

"Insult me again, and you'll be getting to know my hammer better." Dedede said, handing them the picture.

"Alright, it looks to be someone with a red shirt, blue hat, white shoes." Niko said.

"Uhh..." Tetra stammered, looking at the thousands of people in the stands. "More specific please."

"Alright," Niko gave in. "Blue fedora, white boots, red Triforce shirt. Kind of a fashion disaster if I've seen one."

 **Medli and Komali**

"Alright, let's climb this thing!" Medli shouted in enthusiasm.

Komali stuck his foot into an indent in the wall and then used a jutting rock as a handhold. Medli grabbed a jutting piece of dirt, but it crumbled in her hand.

"Come on, Medli! I can see Blue and Vio up there! We could catch up!" Komali shouted.

Blue heard them. "Vio! We need to hustle!"

"Nah, take your time!" Medli shouted.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda arrived to the mountainside to see Blue and Vio and the Rito there.

"Let's begin!" Link said, quickly grabbing onto the jutting wall of the cliffside. Link wasn't having very much trouble, but Zelda was struggling a bit.

"Zelda! Use the cracks in the wall! It's a good handhold!" he shouted.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Sir, what are we looking for?" Malon asked King Dedede. He handed them a photo.

 _"The challenge for this detour was to find a person with the matching clothes as in the photo, but all clothes everyone here was wearing were extremely similar," Malon said._

 _"For example, all the hats were blue. But, there were three types of hats: Baseball cap, beanie cap, and a fedora." Romani said. "Also, there were five types of shirts: Plain red, Red with a moon on it, Red with a star, Red with a Triforce, and Red with a Pokeball. There were four types of shoes: sneakers, cleats, sandals, and boots. The image that you were given only had one combination of these criteria, and you had to find it. It was definitely a difficult detour."  
_

"Oh, come on!" Malon shouted in frustration while looking at the stands.

 **Mido and Saria: Currently in 7th Place**

"It's not us!" Mido shouted in happiness at the U-turn board.

"I've never seen you that happy." Saria said. "Let's do the outfit one."

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in Last Place**

"What?" Linkle asked. "Why would anyone U-turn the farmgirls?"

"I'm guessing it's Link and Zelda," Lana said. "If you see your name on the U-turn board, you want to make sure there's a team behind you that's also U-turned."

"We're wasting time. Let's do Outfit Find."

 **Mipha and Revali**

"I think we've found him," Revali said, in front of a person. The Champions grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to King Dedede.

 **Correct: Beanie, Moon Shirt, Sandals**

 **Mipha and Revali: Beanie, Moon Shirt, Boots**

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect." Dedede said.

"Alright, Mipha said, pulling the person back to his seat.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Come on, Blue!" shouted Vio.

"I'm sorry... I'm just... so.. tired..."

"You should take a rest, Blue!" Komali shouted from below.

Vio grabbed a piece of dirt and lost his handhold. He slipped off the cliffside and was left suspending by the rope.

"Uaagh!" he shouted. Blue climbed up a bit more and pulled him back to the cliffside.

 **Tetra and Niko**

"Grab him!" Tetra shouted, pointing to a Waddle Dee. She and Niko grabbed him and carried him down to Dedede.

 **Correct: Fedora, Triforce Shirt, Boots**

 **Tetra and Niko: Fedora, Pokeball Shirt, Boots**

"I'm sorry, but this is not correct," Dedede said.

"Ugh!" Niko shouted.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Is this the one?" Romani asked. They grabbed him and dragged him down to Dedede.

 **Correct: Baseball cap, Plain Shirt, Cleats**

 **Malon and Romani: Baseball cap, Star shirt, Cleats**

"This is incorrect." Dedede said.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Uagh!" Link said as the dirt crumbled beneath his foot.

"Grab for the stone, Link! Dirt is too unstable!" Zelda said.

"I understand that, but even the stone is covered in a layer in dirt, so it's hard to tell," he replied.

"Well, just try your best," Zelda commanded.

"We're almost at the top, anyway." Link pointed out.

 **Blue and Vio**

"We're at the top!" Blue said, collapsing on the floor. "Oh, sweet ground!"

The Waddle Dee at the top gave them a clue.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to the Throne Room for your next pit stop!" Vio said.

 ** _This throne room is the place where King Dedede makes rules for the kingdom of Dream Land. And now, it is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated!_**

"Let's go!" shouted Vio.

Blue got up and groaned as he had to run for a bit more.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito hoisted themselves onto the top of the cliff

"Here's your next clue!" Waddle Dee said.

"Oh my god, I can't feel my arms," Komali whined while Medli laughed.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

 **Link and Zelda**

"Yuaagh!" Link shouted as he reached the top. He helped up Zelda and approached Waddle Dee.

"Now you have to do the other Detour." Waddle Dee said.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 7th Place**

Link and Zelda then began running for Dedede arena.

 **Mido and Saria**

The Kokiri arrived at the Arena to find three other teams that left almost an hour before still there.

"We have a chance!" Mido said.

Dedede handed them a photo to study. The Kokiri turned their heads as Lana and Linkle arrived.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Everyone's still here!" Linkle said.

Dedede also gave them a photo.

"We need to find this person," Lana said. Dedede took the photo back and the girls began searching.

 **Blue and Vio**

"King Hyruuuule!" Blue shouted as he jumped on the mat.

"Blue and Vio," said King Hyrule. "You are team number ONE!"

 **Blue and Vio: 1st Place**

"Yeaaaah!" celebrated Blue. Vio just kind of smiled.

"For winning this leg of the race, you have won the deluxe suite at the Pit stop, as well as a gourmet meal prepared by a five-star chef." said King Hyrule.

"We'll take it!" Vio said.

 _"Coming in first place today was a great feeling," Blue said. "It just shows how much of a great team we really are."_

 **Medli and Komali**

"Medli and Komali," said King Hyrule. "You are team number two."

 **Medli and Komali: 2nd Place**

"Whoo!" celebrated Medli.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Is this the person?" questioned Mipha.

"No, not him. He has a star shirt. We need a moon shirt," replied Revali.

"This Waddle Dee has a moon shirt!" explained Mipha. She and Revali carried him down to the boxing ring.

 **Correct: Beanie, Moon Shirt, Sandals**

 **Mipha and Revali: Beanie, Moon Shirt, Sandals**

"Congratulations, this is correct," Dedede said, handing them their next clue.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 3rd Place**

"C'mon, Pit Stop!" encouraged Revali.

"I know, it's the pit stop!" Mipha said.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda arrived at Dedede arena to find a lot of teams still there.

"Everyone's still here!" Zelda said.

"And, it looks like the farmgirls are here too!" explained Link. "This is still their first side of the Detour!"

"King Dedede, Who are we looking for?" Zelda asked.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"I think this is the guy!" Lana said, grabbing a Waddle Dee. She ran down to Dedede and handed it to him.

"Congratulations, you are correct." Dedede said, handing them a clue.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Tetra and Niko**

"Is this correct?" Tetra asked.

"That is correct," said King Dedede. **  
**

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 5th Place**

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Mipha and Revali," said King Hyrule. "You are team number three."

 **Mipha and Revali: 3rd Place**

"Looks like we've got another team coming in,"

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Lana and Linkle, you are team number four.

 **Lana and Linkle: 4th Place**

"Another team? Are you kidding me?" asked King Hyrule.

 **Tetra and Niko**

"Tetra and Niko, you are team number five."

 **Tetra and Niko: 5th Place**

 **Link and Zelda**

 **"** I think that's the Waddle Dee," Link said. Zelda grabbed it and made their way to King Dedede.

"That is correct," said King Dedede. "Here is your next clue."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 6th Place**

 **Malon and Romani**

"Is this it?" Romani asked.

"That is correct, but I have nothing for you," Dedede said.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in Last Place**

"Come on, let's do the Climbing." commanded Malon.

 **Mido and Saria**

"King Dedede? Is this correct?" Saria asked.

 **Correct: Fedora, Plain Shirt, Sneakers**

 **Mido and Saria: Fedora, Plain Shirt, Boots**

"That is not correct," Dedede said.

Mido was infuriated. "Oh, you son of a b-"

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda ran up to the Pit Stop mat.

"Link and Zelda," said King Hyrule. "You are team number six."

 **Link and Zelda: 6th Place**

 **Mido and Saria**

"Dedede? Is this correct?" Saria asked.

"I fudging swear," Mido said.

"That is correct," said King Dedede, handing them their next clue.

"Come on, Saria! We need to go!" commanded Mido, running to the Throne Room.

"Mido and Saria," said King Hyrule. "You are the seventh team to arrive."

"Thank Nayru," breathed Mido in relief.

"However,"

Mido and Saria looked up.

"You are not allowed to help a teammate at a Roadblock, in which you did." said King Hyrule.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

"Saria! Dig under the lake! Not on top!" Mido said.

"On it!" she said, diving. She recovered a bo-

 **Try Again**

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"You've incurred a thirty minute penalty. Please go wait over there." commanded King Hyrule. The Kokiri walked and sat down on the throne room floor.

 **Mido and Saria: Penalty Time: 29:59**

"I can't believe I did that." Mido said.

"It's alright, Mido. I would've been stuck there longer than thirty minutes if you hadn't tipped me off."

 **Malon and Romani**

"Alright, let's climb!" Romani said.

Malon and Romani climbed the rock wall.

"Come on, Malon!" Romani shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Malon replied. "We're gonna be eliminated anyway!"

"Malon, its the Amazing Race. You never know what's gonna happen! We haven't had a Non-Elimination yet!"

 **Mido and Saria: Penalty Time: 21:49**

"This is torture," Mido said.

"We don't know how long the other detour takes, but we're hoping longer than thirty minutes," Saria said. "Ours took around an hour, but it seems the climbing one was much faster,"

 **Malon and Romani**

"Malon! Halfway there! Just a few more hoists!" encouraged Romani.

"My arms and legs feel like jelly," Malon said.

 **Mido and Saria: Penalty Time: 14:00**

"We've got fourteen minutes left," Mido said, almost in tears. "To think it's boiling down to this. And we did so well last leg too."

"We can hope, Mido." Saria said.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Congratulations, here is your next clue." Waddle Dee said.

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop in the throne room," Malon read.

"There's the throne room!" Romani said, pointing at signs on the walls.

"King Hyrule!" Malon shouted.

 **Mido and Saria: Penalty Time: 2:37**

"This is it. We're done for," cried Mido.

"Malon and Romani, you are the last team to arrive." announced King Hyrule. "However, Mido and Saria incurred a penalty. You checked in before their penalty time was over, Malon and Romani, you are officially team number seven!"

 **Malon and Romani: 7th Place**

"Welp, Mido and Saria, you know what this means." said King Hyrule. Saria nodded while Mido refused to look up from the floor. "You are officially the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Mido and Saria: Eliminated**

 _"It's hard going out early," Mido said._

 _"But hopefully, we'll have the opportunity to do this again sometime." Saria said._

The Kokiri waved goodbye to King Hyrule, and the Race.


	3. Now Bite it Again!

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of personality on these characters. There's just too many to handle, and I will try to expand on each character's personality when there's either five or six teams left.**

* * *

 ** _This is Mount Dedede, the most famous mountain in all of Dream Land. And on top of it, King Dedede's Palace. This is where seven teams will depart for the third leg in a race around the world._**

 ** _Blue and Vio, who arrived last leg at 2:55 PM, will depart at 2:55 AM._**

 **Blue and Vio: 1st to depart: 2:55 AM**

Vio ripped open the clue.

"Fly to the cultural lands of the Johto Region," he read.

 ** _Teams must now fly to the Johto Region. Once they arrive, teams will have to make their way to New Bark Town and find Elm's lab, who will give them two of fourteen partner Pokemon for the duration of their leg, and their next clue._**

"You have one rupee for this leg of the race," Vio read.

"My god, we're rich!" Blue said.

"It seems like the first team there gets the best pick in partner pokemon." mentioned Vio.

"We have to get there first. We don't want to get stuck with a Magikarp."

 **Medli and Komali: 2nd to depart: 2:57 AM**

"We're going to Johto!" Medli said enthusiastically.

"I've always wanted to see the Pokemon," Komali said.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 1st Place,**

Blue and Vio arrived at the Dream Land Airport.

"Hello, miss," introduced Vio to the lady at the ticket counter.

"Hello," she replied.

"We need to get on the quickest flight to Johto." Vio said.

"Alright, there are two flights," she responded. "One is on Mistralton Air, that has a one-hour layover in Unova but gets you in around noon. The other is on Konga Airlines, which is a direct flight but is planned to arrive at two-o-clock," she read.

"We'll take the Mistralton Air, please," asked Vio.

 **Blue and Vio: First on Flight 1**

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

The Rito arrived at the airport to see the boys there.

"What flight did you guys take?" asked Medli.

"Mistralton Air," replied Vio.

"We'll take a ticket to Johto, please." Komali said. "Mistralton Airlines flight, please."

 **Medli and Komali: Second on Flight 1**

 **Mipha and Revali: 3rd to depart: 3:24 AM**

"I don't know about this flight, Revali," Mipha said concerningly. "The layover time seems too slim. One hour is enough time for either a delay or something else going wrong,"

"Fine," Revali said, defeated. "We're taking Konga Airlines."

"I'll just print out your tickets," said the ticket lady.

 **Mipha and Revali: First on Flight 2**

 **Lana and Linkle: 4th to depart: 3:32 AM**

"Mistralton air, please" Linkle said.

 _"We chose to go with Mistralton Air because it was getting in almost two hours ahead of the other flight," Linkle said. "Also, there were other teams on our flight with us, so that was a little bit comforting,"_

 **Lana and Linkle: 3rd on Flight 1**

 **Tetra and Niko: 5th to depart: 3:45 AM**

"We're doing Mistralton Air, can we have our tickets?" asked Tetra.

"Alright, you two are the last ones on the flight," said the ticket lady.

 **Tetra and Niko: Last on Flight 1**

"Woohoo! Just in time!" Niko said.

 **Link and Zelda: 6th to depart: 3:58 AM**

"I'm sorry, but there is only the Konga Air flight left," the ticketwoman said.

 **Link and Zelda: 2nd on Flight 2**

 **Malon and Romani: Last to depart: 4:41 AM**

"You're on the Konga Air Flight," the ticketwoman said.

"Oh well," Malon said.

 ** _Teams are now en route to Goldenrod Airport in the Johto Region. The Mistralton Air flight has Blue and Vio, Medli and Komali, Lana and Linkle, and Tetra and Niko. The Konga Air flight carries Mipha and Revali, Link and Zelda, and Malon and Romani._**

 **Dream Land Airport: Mistralton Air**

"Attention all passengers, I am sorry to say that we are having some technical difficulties." the pilot announced. "We will be back up and take off in around an hour. We're sorry for the delay."

"Oh no," Blue said.

"This is not good," Lana groaned.

 _"The Ticketwoman in the Dream Land Airport told us that the Mistralton Air flight had a one-hour layover." Niko said. "But, the first flight was delayed an hour. Everyone on that flight was panicked."_

 **One hour later...**

"Okay, passengers. The engine is fixed, we will begin takeoff shortly. We apologize for the delay." the pilot announced.

The airplane took off.

 **Dream Land Airport: Konga Air**

"Attention all passengers, we will begin takeoff shortly." the pilot announced.

"We are taking off in the Konga Airlines," Link said.

Konga Air departed.

 **Castelia Airport: Mistralton Air**

"Come on!" shouted Blue. The airplane had arrived at the Castelia Airport with around fifteen minutes before the layover flight took off.

 _"We had very little time," Medli said. "We had around fifteen minutes to get from the first plane to the second. But, the first flight was in the one wing while the second flight was in an other wing."_

"We have to hustle, Linkle!" shouted Lana, darting through the airport. "Which gate was it?"

"It was gate 19!" she replied.

"Tetra! Hurry up! We can't afford to miss this flight!" shouted Niko.

The eight arrived at the gate to see the door closed.

"I'm sorry," said the gate attendant. "The airplane's already on the runway,"

"When's the next flight to Johto?" Tetra asked.

"It's not until three hours." the gate attendant replied.

"We're screwed." Linkle said.

 **Konga Air: 2:05 PM**

The Konga Air flight touched down in Goldenrod City.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Excuse me, sir," Zelda asked a random pedestrian.

"How can I help you" he asked.

"How do you get to New Bark Town from here?"

"Yes, the fastest way would probably be to go northeast from here into Violet City. Then, head southeast to Cherrygrove City, and then travel east to New Bark Town." he said. "It's a really long walk there, so you should use a bike. Also, since it seems like you have no Pokemon, you should probably stock up on Repels."

"OK, thank you," Link said.

"Let's go to the Pokeshop!"

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We've bought a map of Johto, hopefully that will help." Revali said.

"Something tells me you need to be saving your money, Champions!" shouted Link with a bicycle and a bag full of Repel.

"Shut up!" Revali replied.

The pair walked up to a pedestrian.

"Excuse me, sir," Mipha asked. "Do you know the way to New Bark Town?"

"Not exactly, but it's very far from here. If you want to get there before sunset, you need to have a bike," said the person.

 **Malon and Romani**

"We've purchased a bike, so we're just gonna follow Link and Zelda," Malon said.

They started following Link and Zelda, but then eventually lost them after Violet City.

"Which way is it?" asked Romani.

"This way." replied Malon. "There's literally one way to go."

The pair hopped over a few ledges.

"This is fun!" Romani said.

"It is, but we really need to focus on not being eliminated," replied Malon.

 _"On the last two legs, we came in second to last place both times," Malon said. "And both times were because someone else made a bad mistake. In Leg 1, Kafei and Anju swapped detours at a bad time, and last leg, Mido and Saria incurred a penalty."_

 _"We're definitely the weakest team left." Romani said._

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"We're here!" Link said, riding into New Bark Town. They got off their bikes and entered Elm's Lab.

"Hello?" asked Link.

"Oh, hi!" said a weird man in glasses. "You must be here for the race. I'm professor Elm."

"Hi!" Zelda said.

"You're the first team here, so take your pick from fourteen of these poke-"

"Wait, hang on," interrupted Link. "We're the first ones here?"

"Yes," said Elm.

 _"After Elm said we were the first ones there, I realized that something must have happened with the first flight," Zelda said._

"Take your pick of these pokemon. And be cautious, as once you pick your Pokemon, you will not be able to return it until the end of the leg. They are all Level 20."

 **Quilava, Bayleef, Crocanaw, Pidgeotto, Koffing, Flaafy, Kadabra, Umbreon, Mankey, Shuckle, Sandshrew, Magnemite, Dratini, Butterfree.**

"I'll take the Quilava," Link said.

"I guess I'll have the Kadabra," replied Zelda.

They turned their heads to see the farmgirls come in.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Girls!" Link said. "We're the first ones here!"

"What?" asked Romani in amazement.

"Doesn't matter, we're still gonna race like everyone's on our tail," Malon said.

"What Pokemon do you want?" asked Elm.

"I'll take that Bayleef," Romani said.

"And I'll have the Umbreon," Malon said.

"Well guys, here is your next clue." said Elm. He handed a clue to both Malon and Romani and Link and Zelda.

"Route Info,"

 ** _Teams must now make their way to Violet City and find their next clue in the Pokemon School._**

"Also," said Elm. "You're gonna need this. It's called a PokeAssist. It explains your Pokemon's moves and their types, as well as your opponent's name and what your opponent's moves are called."

All four people started biking their way back to Violet City.

"By the way, girls," Zelda said.

"What?" asked both Malon and Romani.

"We're the ones that U-turned you."

"Why?" asked Romani.

"We saw that we got U-turned, so we had to U-turn someone we knew was behind us," Link said.

"Any idea who u-turned you?" asked Malon.

"We're guessing it was Mipha and Revali." Zelda said. "Revali gave us some menacing looks on the plane. Oh, speak of the devil,"

Mipha and Revali were biking to New Bark Town as the Farmgirls and Link and Zelda were heading to Violet City.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 3rd Place**

The Champions arrived at the Lab.

"Which Pokemon would you like?" asked Elm. Mipha observed the amount of Pokemon.

"Revali," she whispered. "I only see ten Pokemon. The first flight hasn't gotten here yet!"

"Oh my god," he replied. "Let's still rush though, they could always come back out of the blue."

"I want the Croconaw," Mipha said.

"I'll take the Pidgeotto," Revali replied.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Pokemon school!" Link pointed. They got off their bikes and entered the building to find a clue box.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Link read. "Who's got the advantage?"

 _ **The Pokemon School is where rookie trainers study to become the very best, that no one ever was. One of the crucial things that they study, is type matchups. In this Roadblock, one team member must fill out a chart of type effectiveness for the types: Water, Fire, Grass, Ground, Flying, Fighting, Electric, and Ice. Once they have everything filled in, teams will recieve their next clue.**_

"I'll do this Roadblock," Zelda said.

Zelda sat down at a nearby desk and started trying to fill it out.

"Water is good against fire," she whispered to herself.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I've got the advantage," Romani said.

Romani sat down and recieved her chart.

 _"We were given an 8x8 chart with eight types," Romani said. "And we had to fill out all 64 spaces about whether it was neutral, super effective, not very effective, or immune."_

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I'll do this one," chose Revali. "You did the last one, it's only fair."

 **Zelda**

"This isn't so hard," Zelda whispered. "Can I get a check please?"

 **Zelda: 1st Attempt:**

 **4 Incorrect:**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very Effective)**

 **Flying vs Ground: Super Effective (Correct: Neutral)**

 **Fighting vs Ice: Neutral (Correct: Super Effective)**

 **Electric vs Grass: Neutral (Correct: Not Very Effective)**

The teacher stamped her work with a red F- stamp.

"You failed." he said, handing her another sheet.

 **Romani**

"Can I get a check please?" she asked. She handed her work to the teacher.

 **Romani: 1st Attempt:**

 **3 Incorrect:**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very Effective)**

 **Grass vs Ice: Not Very Effective (Correct: Neutral)**

 **Fire vs Ground: Not Very Effective (Correct: Neutral)**

 **Ice vs Ground: Neutral (Correct: Super Effective)**

The teacher stamped her work with F-.

"You failed."

Romani walked up to Zelda, who was clearly also struggling.

"Do you want to possibly work together?" Romani asked.

"Sure," replied Zelda.

 **Revali**

Revali looked over at the girls to see that they were working together.

"I don't need help. I can beat them out of here." he replied.

"Can I get a check?" he asked.

 **Revali: 1st Attempt:**

 **1 Incorrect:**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very Effective)**

"You failed."

"GAH!"

"Come on, Revali!" shouted Mipha. "Just take a moment and think!"

 **Zelda/Romani**

"Okay, so I don't think that flying is super effective against ground," Romani said. "Birds don't destroy the ground."

Zelda considered that and changed her answer.

"I think that ice is super against ground," explained Zelda. "Ice can cause the ground to crack."

"That's possible," Romani said. "Also, maybe fighting is super effective against ice? A warrior can punch and break a block of ice."

"That's some good reasoning. Can I get a check?"

 **Zelda: 2nd Attempt**

 **2 Incorrect:**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very Effective)**

 **Electric vs Grass: Neutral (Correct: Not Very Effective)**

"You failed."

"I still have something wrong," Zelda said.

"I think that electric vs grass isn't very effective," explained Romani. "If you've ever seen a tree struck by lightning, unless it makes a fire, it doesn't do much."

 **Revali**

"Come on!" he shouted in frusturation.

 **Revali: 2nd Attempt**

 **3 Incorrect:**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very)**

 **Grass vs Ice: Not Very Effective (Correct: Neutral)**

 **Electric vs Grass: Neutral (Correct: Not Very Effective)**

"You failed."

 **Castelia Airport**

"We're currently boarding the next flight to Johto," Tetra said. "Hopefully, the other three teams aren't too far."

"The Champions made such a smart move," mentioned Blue. "They purposefully got on the Konga Air flight because they didn't want to get any problems with delays."

"It doesn't really matter now," Linkle said. "We're on the next flight, and that's what matters. We arrive in an hour."

 **Zelda/Romani**

"Check?" asked Zelda.

 **Zelda: 3rd Attempt**

 **1 Incorrect:**

 **Ice to Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very)**

"You failed."

"Romani, something's still wrong."

"I have an idea, maybe ice isn't strong against water." Romani said. "If you throw an ice cube into water, it could just melt. Let me try."

 **Romani: 2nd Attempt**

 **0 Incorrect**

The teacher stamped it with a green A+ stamp.

"Congratulations, you passed!" said the teacher, handing them their next clue.

Romani handed her chart to Zelda.

"That's the answer!" she shouted, running back to Malon. She ripped open the clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route info,"

 ** _Teams must now make their way to Olivine City and find Glitter Lighthouse for their next clue._**

"Let's go!" Malon said.

 **Zelda**

 **Zelda 4th Attempt:**

 **0 Incorrect**

"You passed!" said the teacher, handing over their clue.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

 **Revali**

"Can I get a check please?" he asked.

 **Revali: 3rd Attempt:**

 **1 Incorrect:**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective**

"You failed."

"This sucks," Revali said.

 **Malon and Romani**

The Farmgirls were out on the street of Violet City.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Romani. "How do you get to Olivine City?"

"Alright, so you have to go northwest to Ecruteak City and then go southwest, then you'll reach Olivine City.

"Thanks, sir," Malon said.

They got onto their bikes and started riding westwards.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Let's follow them," they said.

 **Mistralton Air Flight: 4:02 PM**

"Come on, Niko!" shouted Tetra as they dashed out of the Goldenrod Airport. "We can't afford to lose any more time!"

"Gogogogogogo!" encouraged Linkle.

 _"It was really difficult to accept," Blue said. "Yesterday, we were the first team on the mat. Now, we're racing for last place."_

"We have to beat them!" shouted Medli.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Sir?" asked Vio. "How do you get to New Bark Town?"

"It's quite far. You probably want a bike. You go northeast to Violet City, then south to Cherrygrove, and then east to New Bark." he said.

"That's great, thank you." replied Blue.

 **Tetra and Niko**

"We know the Johto region is very big, so we've bought a map," Niko said.

 _"We figured, with us being sailors and all, that we would be able to use this map to gain a huge advantage on the other teams." Tetra said._

The pirates proceeded to bike to New Bark Town.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"The flight put us in last place," Linkle said. "We could be going home today."

"Don't think like that." replied Lana. "We can still pull ahead. Let's go get a bike."

 **Medli and Komali**

"We're currently in last place," Medli said. "I really don't want to whip out the Express Pass today, but we may have no other choice."

"It's brutal." replied Komali, entering the bike shop. "If we see any sign of a team on the first flight, we'll be happy."

 **Revali**

 **Revali: 4th Attempt**

 **0 Incorrect**

"Congratulations, you passed." said the teacher.

Revali ran back to Mipha. "It was the fricking Ice type." he complained. "Why in the world is ice not super effective against water?"

"Don't worry about it," Mipha said. "You did great."

 **Malon and Romani**

The Farmgirls approached the lighthouse and grabbed their clue from the base.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Face off," read Malon.

 _ **A Face Off is a challenge in which teams go head to head. In this face off, teams will have to battle each other in a double battle with the Pokemon that they chose. The winning team will receive their next clue, but the losing team will have to wait for the next team to arrive. The team that loses the last Face Off will have to wait out a 15-minute penalty before they can continue racing.**_

"We have to wait for the next team," Romani said. "This is going to be difficult."

"It's definitely going to be Link and Zelda unless they got lost." replied Malon.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Face Off," read Zelda.

Link turned to the farmgirls. "So, I guess we battle?"

 **Link and Zelda vs Malon and Romani**

 **Pokemon: Quilava (Link), Kadabra (Zelda), Umbreon (Malon), Bayleef (Romani)**

"Go Quilava!" shouted Link as he threw his Pokeball.

"Kadabra!" Zelda said.

"Go, Bayleef!" shouted Romani.

"It's time to shine, Umbreon!" Malon said.

 **Romani's Turn**

"I guess that I'm moving first," Romani said. "Bayleef, Poison Powder on Quilava!"

Bayleef cast some purple powder onto Quilava, causing Quilava to thrash in pain.

 **Link's Turn**

"It's time for some payback!" shouted Link. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel on Bayleef!"

Quilava curled up into a ball, started rolling, and then charged into Bayleef. Romani stared at her Pokenav.

"Crap! Half health!" she said.

 **Malon's Turn**

"All right, Umbreon! Use Dark Pulse!"

Umbreon charged up and released a wave of darkness that hit everyone on site. Kadabra fainted, but so did Bayleef. Quilava stood on the battlefield.

 **Kadabra and Bayleef Fainted.**

"Did you just kill my Bayleef?" asked Romani.

"Sorry!"

 **Link's Turn**

"Quilava! Use Aerial Ace!"

Quilava ran around Umbreon a few times and slashed into him.

 **Malon's Turn**

"Use Dark Pulse again!" Malon said. Umbreon used Dark Pulse and got Quilava down onto red HP.

 **Link's Turn**

"Quilava us-" started Link

"Umbreon! Quick attack!" interrupted Malon. Umbreon dashed extremely quickly into Quilava and made it faint.

 **Winners: Malon and Romani**

The referee handed Malon and Romani their next clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour," Malon read. "Unown Spell-Out or Miltank Roll-Out?"

 _ **In this Detour, teams will have to choose between a historical visit or a homage to an infuriating process. It will be their choice: Unown Spell-Out or Miltank Roll-Out.**_

 _ **In Unown Spell-Out, teams will travel to the Ruins of Alph. Once they arrive, teams must find eleven specific Unown. Once they find them, they will have to rearrange their letters to spell out their next location. Once everything is spelled out, teams will recieve their next clue.**_

 _ **Defeating Whitney's Miltank is known as the most infuriating thing that a Trainer has to do on their journey here in Johto. In Miltank Roll-Out, teams must pay homage to the battle. With one team member rolling a barrel of milk, and another rolling a huge boulder, teams must navigate from the Goldenrod Gym through the Ilex Forest, to locate Kurt's house in Azalea Town. Once they have delivered the milk and boulder, Kurt will hand them their next clue.**_

"Let's do Unown Spell-Out," Malon said. "The cow one seems too physical and embarrassing. And, it's in a big city."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We can't afford to lose this next Face Off," Link said. "If we do, we'll have to battle someone from the next flight. And we don't even know how far away they are."

"We have to beat Mipha and Revali at all costs," replied Zelda.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 4th Place**

The boys arrived at the New Bark Town lab on their bikes. Professor Elm welcomed them in.

"Hello. You're here for the Race?" he asked.

"Yes," Vio said.

"Please pick a partner Pokemon for the rest of the leg. And choose wisely, because there is only one of each Pokemon and you cannot switch once you've chosen one." explained Elm.

"I'll take the Flaafy," Vio said.

"And I'll have the Magnemite." Blue said.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 5th Place**

The Pirates entered the lab just as Blue and Vio were leaving.

"We can still beat them," Tetra said.

"Please pick a pokemon," said Elm. "We have Koffing, Mankey, Shuckle, Sandshrew, Dratini, and Butterfree,"

"I'll take the Dratini," Tetra said.

"I'll have the Sandshrew." Niko said.

Elm handed them their clue.

"Make your way to the Trainer's School in Violet City," read Niko.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 6th Place**

"Shuckle, I guess," claimed Linkle.

"Koffing," Lana said.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

"Sorry," said Elm. "There's only one pair of Pokemon left: Butterfree and Mankey."

"Fine," Medli said, expressing disappointment. "I'll take the Buttefree,"

"And that leaves me with the Mankey," Komali said.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Face off," read Mipha.

 **Link and Zelda vs Mipha and Revali**

 **Pokemon: Quilava (Link), Kadabra (Zelda), Crocanaw (Mipha), and Pidgeotto (Revali)**

 **Revali's Turn**

"Pidgeotto, use Gust on Kadabra!" shouted Revali. Pidgeotto flapped its wings and released a gale of winds towards Kadabra.

"Hang on in there, Kadabra!" shouted Zelda.

 **Zelda's Turn**

"Kadabra, use Kinesis on Crocanaw!" Kadabra bent his spoon.

"Phahaha!" Revali said. "What's that supposed to do?"

"You're laughing now," Zelda said with a smirk. Revali got scared.

 **Mipha's Turn**

"Okay, Crocanaw. Use Water Gun on Quilava!" Mipha said. Crocanaw shot a beam of water, but it completely missed Quilava.

"Your Pokemon sucks," Revali said. Mipha stayed silent.

 **Link's Turn**

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel on Pidgeotto!" shouted Link. Quilava curled up and charged Pidgeotto in a flaming ball of fury. It did about half damage, but it also burned Pidgeotto.

"Damnit," Revali said.

 **Revali's Turn**

"Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack on Quilava!" commanded Revali. It charged at Quilava, but did almost nothing.

"What?" asked Revali in disappointment.

 _"Apparently, when a Pokemon is burned, its attack gets worse by 50%." Revali said. "I didn't know that, so I was pretty baffled."_

 **Zelda's Turn**

"Use Confusion on Pidgeotto!"

 **Pidgeotto Fainted.**

"Dammit," complained Revali.

 **Mipha's Turn**

"Use Water Gun on Quilava!"

 **Quilava Fainted**

Link sat down on the ground, worried.

"This is it. This battle determines whether or not we keep our three-hour lead." Link said.

 **Zelda's Turn**

"Use Kinesis!" shouted Zelda.

 **Mipha's Turn**

"Water gun!" shouted Mipha. Water gun missed.

 **Zelda's Turn**

"Use Confusion!"

 **Mipha's Turn**

"Bite!" shouted Mipha. It missed.

 **Zelda's Turn**

"Confusion!"

 **Croconaw Fainted.**

 **Winners: Link and Zelda**

The referee handed Link and Zelda their next clue while Mipha and Revali cringed and sat down.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Let's do the Miltank rolling," Zelda said.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 4th Place**

"Roadblock: Who's got the advantage?" read Blue. "Want to tackle this one?" he asked.

"Sure," Vio said.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in 5th Place**

"I'll do it," Niko said.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 6th Place**

"It's my turn to do a Roadblock," Linkle said.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

"I've got the advantage," Medli said.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"So far, we've been waiting for thirty minutes," Mipha said. "And there's still no sign of another team."

"We could have had a two hour lead and still get eliminated," complained Revali.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Ruins are this way!" shouted Romani. The duo entered the Ruins of Alph and descended down the ladder to be greeted by a scientist.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're here for the Race?" he asked.

"Yup," Malon said and Romani in unison.

"Okay, so here's what you do. There are ten frames over there with indents in them pertaining to different Unown letters. You need to find each of the Unown with that shape, and put them in the frame. They're floating around here, so feel free to just grab them and stick them in. It won't hurt you and it won't hurt them."

"Got it," Malon said. Romani picked up eleven of the frames.

"Now, we got two D's, two N's, and an S, G, O, E, A, and R." counted Romani.

Malon ran up to a D Unown, grabbed it, and put it into the frame.

"That wasn't so hard," she said. She then looked up to see the hundreds of Unown in the halls.

"I stand corrected." she replied. Romani managed to find an O.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Goldenrod Gym over there!" shouted Link. Link and Zelda turned the corner to find the gym, and then entered it to see Whitney.

"Hello, my name is Whitney," she said. "Please come over here."

Link and Zelda followed her to a storage room in the back of the gym, which had fourteen cow costumes, seven barrels, and seven boulders.

"You know what to do?" Whitney asked.

"Yes," replied Link.

"Let's go to work!"

Link grabbed the barrel off of the rack and placed it on the ground.

"Oh, for Farore's sake!" he shouted.

 _"That barrel was around 100 kilograms. I almost broke my arms just trying to pull it off the rack."_

Link pulled out the boulder.

"This one's lighter," he said. Zelda, you take this one.

"Okay," she responded. The duo put on their cow costumes and started rolling the barrel and boulder out onto the street.

That is, if they could get them out the door.

"The barrel is stuck, Zelda!" Link said in frusturation.

"You need to turn it," replied Zelda. "Back it up and then try again."

Link rolled the barrel backwards a bit, and then rolled it back through the door.

"Alright, it worked." responded Link. The duo started rolling their way through the streets of Goldenrod, getting stares from the people around them.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Zelda to a random passerby. He looked at them as if they were crazy. "What do you want? A psychologist?" he replied.

"No, we need directions to Azalea town." Link said.

"Just go south of here, through Ilex forest, and then you're out into Azalea." he responded.

"Thank you, sir." Zelda said.

They began rolling them south.

"God, my arms hurt. How far are we?" asked Link. Zelda looked back to see the Gym around a hundred feet away.

 **Vio**

"Can I get a check please?" he asked.

 **Vio: First Attempt**

 **2 Incorrect**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very)**

 **Flying vs Fighting: Neutral (Correct: Super)**

The teacher stamped the chart with F-.

"You failed."

 **Niko**

Niko walked up to the teacher.

"Can I get a check?" he asked.

 **Niko: First Attempt**

 **3 Incorrect**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very)**

 **Fighting vs Flying: Neutral (Correct: Not Very)**

 **Grass vs Ice: Not Very Effective (Correct: Neutral)**

"You failed."

 **Medli**

"Hmm..." Medli thought.

 _"I noticed that teams that have gone before me keep getting it wrong. I thought of that as at least one of the correct type matchups doesn't make much sense."_

"Linkle!" shouted Medli. "Do you want to possibly work together?"

"Sure," Linkle replied. "Let's check though if it's correct. If it is, I'll tell you the answer."

 **Linkle: First Attempt**

 **2 Incorrect**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very)**

 **Electric vs Electric: Neutral (Correct: Not Very)**

 **Ice vs Flying: Neutral (Correct: Super)**

"You failed," said the teacher.

 **Medli: First Attempt**

 **1 Incorrect**

 **Ice vs Water: Super Effective (Correct: Not Very)**

"You failed."

"Alright, I'm missing something," Linkle said. Medli looked over her work.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Ice is super effective against flying. Having wings myself, I can say from experience that it is almost impossible to fly with iced over wings. Also, I think that electric and electric is not very effective. "

"Good point." Linkle said. "Hmm... Now my chart is like yours, but yours was wrong."

"It's probably something I'm overlooking," Medli said.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We've been waiting for an hour and a half now," Mipha said. "There's absolutely no way we're getting first this leg."

"And, a higher chance we'll be elimmed." groaned Revali.

 **Malon and Romani**

"All right, Malon! All we need now is an R," Romani said, swatting away a U.

 _"The light in these ruins was very minimal, so it was quite hard to see the exact shape of an Unown" Malon said._

"I think I found it!" Malon said, picking up an Unown. She stuck it in the frame, and then made their way to hanging them up.

"Here comes the hard part," Romani said. "What can we make of these letters?"

Malon arranged it to form GRAND NODES

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect." said the scientist.

Romani made DONS GARDEN

"That is not correct."

Malon rearranged it to form Rad Song Den.

"No, that is DEFINITELY not correct."

 **Linkle & Medli**

"Maybe it's Ice and Water," Linkle said. "If you just throw ice into water, it doesn't freeze the water, it can just melt."

"It's unlikely, but I'm willing to try it," Medli gave in.

 **Linkle: Second Attempt**

 **0 Incorrect**

"Congratulations," said the teacher, handing Linkle the clue. Medli quickly erased something and turned in her paper.

"Good job, Linkle!" shouted Lana.

 **Medli: Second Attempt**

 **0 Incorrect**

"Congrats," said the teacher.

"You did much better than I did, Meds!" encouraged Komali.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine," read Linkle.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 5th Place**

"We have to hustle!" Komali said.

"I get it, we're racing for last."replied Medli.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Here's Ilex forest!" pointed Link. He and Zelda entered the forest. He tried rolling the barrel through, but it got caught.

 _"This forest was a nightmare," Link said. "With the cylindrical shape of the barrel, it was really difficult to turn directions, and there were a few million little trees in your way that were spaced in a way that it was near impossible to avoid running into one._

"Zelda, can you help us lift this?" Link asked. Zelda complied and they each grabbed one end of the barrel and turned it. Link rolled it again only to have it stuck on a second tree. "How are you not having any trouble with this?" he asked Zelda.

"This boulder is a sphere. It's still really hard to roll, but it goes in the direction I want it to."

Link and Zelda once again lifted the barrel and turned it.

"Was this the wrong choice?" asked Zelda.

"Doesn't matter, we're too far in to switch now." Link said.

 **Vio**

"Check please?"

 **Vio: 2nd Attempt**

 **0 Incorrect**

"Congratulations." the teacher said.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 6th Place**

"We have to go," Blue said. "We can't let Niko catch up!"

 **Niko**

"I hope this is right," he pleaded.

 **Niko: 2nd Attempt**

 **0 Incorrect**

"You got an A+," said the teacher, handing them a clue.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in Last Place**

"I'm sorry, Miss Tetra!"

"It's fine, you did your best."

 **Lana and Linkle**

"I think that the map said Olivine City is this way," Linkle said.

"No, Linkle. We both know how bad you are with directions." replied Lana. "Olivine city is this way." she said, pointing south. They reached the city, and approached the Lighthouse.

"No way," Lana said. "The champions are here!"

Linkle ripped open the clue.

"Face off,"

"Let's just get this over with," Revali said, who seemed really mad.

"Jeez, how long were you here?" asked Lana.

"Over two and a half hours," replied Mipha.

"Let's just get this started."

 **Lana and Linkle vs Mipha and Revali**

 **Pokemon: Koffing (Lana), Shuckle (Linkle), Croconaw (Mipha), Pidgeotto (Revali)**

 **Lana's Turn**

"Koffing, use Toxic on Croconaw!" shouted Lana. Koffing released a gas onto Croconaw.

 **Revali's Turn**

"Use Fly on Koffing!" Revali said. Pidgeotto flew up high into the air.

 **Mipha's Turn**

"Use Surf, Croconaw!" Croconaw conjured a wave of water to damage everyone on the battlefield except for Pidgeotto, who was flying. Shuckle remained on the battlefield with red HP.

 **Malon and Romani**

DANDROGENS

"That... isn't even a word." said the scientist.

"dammit!" shouted Malon in frustration.

"Come on, Malon! We're still in the lead! We can pull off a first place here!" encouraged Romani.

Malon got up and began analyzing the letters again.

"Hang on, that could make Dragon's End." Malon said.

DRAGONS END

"That is not correct." said the scientist.

"Let me see the clue again," commanded Romani. "Aha. It says a location. Let me change something,"

DRAGONS DEN

"That is correct, congratulations!" congratulated the scientist. They received their next clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop,"

 _ **Dragon's Den is the training ground for Blackthorn Gym Leader Claire as well as Kanto/Johto Champion Lance. It's magnificent shrine will serve as the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated.**_

 **Link and Zelda**

"Finally!" shouted Link, approaching the exit of the forest.

"We made it out alive!" Zelda said.

They wheeled over their milk barrel and boulder to Kurt's House and rung the doorbell.

"We've got some delivery," Zelda said. Kurt glanced over, and handed them their clue.

"Make your way to Dragon's Den for your next Pit Stop." read Zelda.

 **Lana and Linkle vs Mipha and Revali**

 **Mipha's Turn**

At this point, both Shuckle and Pidgeotto had fainted, and it was just Koffing and Croconaw.

"Croconaw! Use Bite!"

Croconaw bit Koffing, and it flinched.

"Good! Now bite it again!"

Then Croconaw keeled over from the poison.

 **Winners: Lana and Linkle**

Revali loudly swore.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Which detour?" asked Linkle.

"Let's do the Ruins one." replied Lana.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 5th Place**

"Oh, my god. The Champions are still here." Komali said. Medli looked astounded.

"Let's battle. Please lose." Revali said.

 **Malon and Romani**

The Farmgirls descended down the ladder. They then swam across the water to reach the shrine.

"I don't like getting wet," Romani said.

"Suck it up and deal with it," snapped Malon.

They entered the shrine to reach King Hyrule.

"Malon and Romani," he said. "You are team number ONE!"

They cheered.

 **Malon and Romani: 1st Place**

"For winning this leg of the race, you have won 5,000 rupees!"

"EEEEEEHHHH!"

"Each!" shouted the king

"Oh my god!"

"We have our second team coming in here," said King Hyrule.

"Link and Zelda, you are team number two."

 **Link and Zelda: 2nd Place**

"I really do want to secure that first place," Link said.

 **Medli and Komali vs Mipha and Revali**

Komali's Butterfree was knocked out by Revali's Pidgeotto, thus winning the Champions the game.

"Fricking finally," Revali said in relief.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Which one do you want to do?" asked Mipha.

"Let's do Unown Spell-Out," Revali said.

 **Medli and Komali**

"We have to stay strong," Medli said.

 _"We got really crappy Pokemon this leg because we arrived to the Lab last," Komali said. "Although, I wasn't too worried because we still had our Express Pass."_

"We still have the Express Pass, though." replied Komali.

"If we can get out of this without using our express pass, that would be best. Also, who knows how long the Detour's going to take."

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 3rd Place**

"There's the sign to the Ruins of Alph!" pointed Lana.

"Where?" asked Linkle.

 _"I'm so lucky to have a teammate who's not as directionally challenged as I am," Linkle said._

"There's the ruins!" shouted Lana, pointing straight ahead. They both entered the main room and climbed the ladder down.

"You're here for the Race?" asked the scientist.

"Heck yeah!" shouted Lana.

"Alright, you need to find the ten Unown corresponding to the indents in those frames over there. Once you have all ten Unown, rearrange the letters to spell out your next location."

"Let's go find some Unown!" Lana said enthusiastically

 **Medli and Komali vs Blue and Vio**

"Flaafy! Use Thunderbolt!" shouted Vio. The Flaffy electrocuted Mankey, knocking it out.

 **Winners: Blue and Vio**

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 5th Place**

"We choose to do Miltank Roll-out," Vio said. The boys left Olivine city while the Rito watched.

"Yeah, we might have to use the Express Pass today," Medli said. "Oh, here come the Pirates,"

 **Tetra and Niko**

"Hmm... What's going on here?" asked Niko, staring at the Rito.

"It's a Head-to-head challenge. And it's the final one." Medli said.

"Well then, let's go!"

 **Tetra and Niko vs Medli and Komali**

 **Pokemon: Dratini (Tetra), Sandshrew (Niko), Butterfree (Medli), Mankey (Komali)**

 **Tetra's Turn**

"Dratini! Use Thunder Wave on Butterfree!" Dratini emitted a yellow aura that caused Butterfree to tense up.

 **Medli's Turn**

"Butterfree! Hang in there! Use Silver Wind on Dratini!"

 **Komali's Turn**

"Mankey, use Swagger on Sandshrew!"

 **Niko's Turn**

"Okay, Sandshrew us-" Niko was interrupted by Sandshrew punching itself in the face.

"What the heck? Why are you hitting yourself when you're confused? That makes no sense!"

 **Tetra's Turn**

"Use Twister on Mankey!"

Mankey then got hit by a giant vortex but survived on red HP. Komali cringed.

 **Komali's Turn**

"Karate Chop on Dratini!" shouted Komali. It attacked Dratini and got it on red health.

 **Niko's Turn**

"Use Mag- god dammit." Sandshrew killed itself.

 **Medli's Turn**

"Butterfree! Use Gust on Dratini!" Dratini fainted.

 **Winners: Medli and Komali**

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 6th Place**

"Let's just go to whatever Detour is closer," Medli said. "We're using the express pass anyway."

"Definitely," Komali said, relieved that they were not the last ones at the challenge.

 **Tetra and Niko**

"You lost the last Face Off," said the referee. "You have incurred a 15 minute penalty served right here. Your time begins now."

"This is stupid," Tetra said.

"Nothing we can do now," replied Niko.

 **Mipha and Revali**

The Champions ran in to see Lana and Linkle with their Unown all collected.

"Looks like we have to find two D's, two N's, R, A, G, O, and S." Mipha said.

Mipha quickly grabbed two D's out of the air. Or, at least what seemed to be D's.

"Mipha, that's a U."

 **Lana and Linkle**

DONS GARDEN

"Check please?" asked Linkle.

"That is not correct," replied the scientist. Lana rearranged the letters.

SNOD GARDEN

"Not correct."

DON GARDENS

"Not correct.

NOD GARDENS

"It's correct," said the scientist.

"Really?" asked Lana.

"No. Try again."

 **Blue and Vio**

"I guess that I can cross rolling a barrel full of milk through the busy streets of an urban city while wearing a cow costume off my bucket list," Blue said.

"This is demeaning." replied Vio, obviously feeling ashamed at the many stares he was getting.

Blue and Vio rolled the barrel and the boulder out of Goldenrod and into Ilex Forest.

"Oh, holy crap." Blue said, looking at the scattered trees. "This barrel is hard to turn, so I'm gonna need some help."

"Fine. I lift this end, and you lift that end, and then we both turn it." Vio said.

Vio let go of his boulder and lifted the barrel with Blue. They turned it, and then put it back down to hear Blue scream.

"Aw, f*ck." he said, with his foot under the 100-kg barrel. "Help me get this off, will ya?"

Vio laughed and rolled the barrel off his foot.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"I think we have it," Linkle said.

DRAGONS DEN

"That is correct." said the scientist. He handed them their next clue.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Find your next pit stop!" Lana read.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in Last Place**

"Your penalty time is over," said the referee. "Here is your next clue."

"Finally," responded Niko. "That was torture."

"Agreed. Let's do the rolling."

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We've got all the letters now," Mipha said. "We just need to rearrange them."

SNORED DANG

"Revali, I don't think that's it." responded Mipha. "It says a place."

ONDS GARDEN

"That is not correct," said the scientist.

 _"There were so many possible anagrams that this could be,¨_

"This is going to take a while," Revali said.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Just a little bit longer!" Vio said.

"That's not helping! My arms are killing me!"

They were so close to the end of Ilex forest that they could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I can see the destination!" shouted Vio. They rolled up the barrel and boulder to a house. They knocked on the door. An old man stepped outside, looked at the barrel and boulder, and handed them the clue.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop: Dragon's Den in Blackthorne City." read Blue.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Ruins of Alph!" pointed Komali. The Rito descended down the ladder to see a scientist.

"Hello. Are you here for the race?" he asked.

"Yes." Komali said.

"Alright, so what you have to do in this chall-"

"Don't even bother explaining it to us, we're using our Express Pass." Medli said. They threw it at the scientist.

"Okay, then." he replied, handing them the clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 5th Place**

They left the Ruins and started talking.

"Do you think that was a smart move?" asked Komali.

"I still saw the Champions there, so unless we get lost, we're almost guaranteed safe." Medli said.

 **Lana and Linkle**

Lana and Linkle made their way to Blackthorn City.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Linkle. "Can you point us to Dragon's Den?"

The man pointed at a nearby cave.

"Okay, thanks!" replied Lana. They entered the cave and descended down the ladder. They swam across the water to the shrine to see King Hyrule.

"Lana and Linkle," he said. "You are team number three."

 **Lana and Linkle: 3rd Place**

The girls jumped up and down.

"That's the best we've done so far!" Lana said.

"Pretty big milestone there, heh?"

 **Blue and Vio**

"Blue and Vio, you are team number four."

 **Blue and Vio: 4th Place**

"I'll take it," Vio said.

"I won't." replied Blue. "We did so good last leg, only to lose it to a flight."

"Well actually, someone from your flight beat you here." replied King Hyrule.

"Who was it?" asked Blue, astounded.

"The girls." said King Hyrule. "Lana and Linkle."

 **Tetra and Niko**

Tetra and Niko lifted a barrel off the shelf.

"Oh, for Farore's sake!" shouted Tetra.

 _"That barrel was way too heavy for comfort." Tetra said. "That's why I made Niko roll it."_

 _"That's why you made me roll it? Because it was heavier?" replied Niko._

 _"Yup. You're my swabbie. You do all the hard work."_

The Pirates donned the cow outfits and started rolling the barrel and boulder outside.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Dragon's den is that way," said a passerby.

"Thank you," replied Medli. The Rito entered the Den and swam across the water.

"Medli and Komali," said King Hyrule. "You are team number 5."

 **Medli and Komali: 5th Place**

"It's tough." Komali said. "We had no choice but to use our Express Pass today."

"We were way in the back, and who knows if we would've chosen the right Detour option," Medli said.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Maybe the word is Garden," Mipha said.

"Mipha, that was literally the second thing I tried." replied Revali.

"Well, it could be that the other word in the phrase was off," Mipha said.

"Hang on, maybe it's Dragon." Revali said. "Let me try that."

NEDS DRAGON

"That is not correct."

 **Tetra and Niko**

"So, we go through the forest," Tetra said. They entered the forest, but Niko had some trouble getting past the trees.

"Niko! Hurry up!" Tetra shouted.

"This thing is too difficult to roll!" Niko replied.

"Fine," Tetra said. "Let's switch."

Tetra started rolling the barrel and Niko began rolling the boulder.

"Oof," Tetra complained. "This is more difficult than I expected."

Tetra rammed into a small tree.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Maybe this is it?" Revali asked.

DRAGON DENS

"I'm sorry, but that is not correct," the scientist said.

Mipha swapped the S.

DRAGONS DEN

"You are correct," said the scietist, handing them their clue.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 6th Place**

"We're the last ones," claimed Revali. "We could still beat someone to the Pit Stop though."

 **Tetra and Niko**

"Are you Kurt?" Niko asked. The old man nodded and the Pirates put their barrel and boulder down next to the house. Kurt handed them their clue.

 **Tetra and Niko: Currently in Last Place**

"Proceed to Dragon's Den in Blackthorne City for your next Pit Stop," Tetra read.

"I hope the other side of the detour took forever." Niko said.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is this Blackthorne City?" Mipha asked.

"No, this is Mahogany Town." the woman replied. "Blackthorne is one city to the east."

"Alright, thank you."

 **Tetra and Niko**

"Excuse me? Where is Dragon's Den?" asked Tetra.

"It's in a cave over there." replied a man.

* * *

King Hyrule stood on the Pit Stop mat inside Dragon's Den Shrine. He waited, eventually hearing splashes and a few footsteps up to the shrine. The door opened to see Mipha and Revali.

"Mipha and Revali," said King Hyrule.

"Tell us the bad news, King." commanded Revali.

"I'm sorry to tell you..." the King started. "that you are team number SIX, and you are still in the Race."

 **Mipha and Revali: 6th Place**

Revali's eyes lit up. He collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

 _"We almost went home today," Mipha said. "But we're so glad that we get to race at least one more day._

* * *

 **Tetra and Niko**

The Pirates descended down the ladder to see the shrine in the middle of the underground lake.

"Come on, Tetra! Swim faster!" shouted Niko.

"Something tells me there's no point in rushing," replied Tetra. They hopped out of the lake and entered the shrine to see King Hyrule.

"Tetra and Niko," he said. "I'm sorry to tell you that all the other teams have checked in."

The Pirates nodded and bit their lips.

"And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the Race."

 **Tetra and Niko: ELIMINATED**

 _"We really had no shot at recovering this leg," Tetra said._

 _"But hey, at least I got to travel to three places with my favorite pirate captain," replied Niko._

 _"Ditto."_

* * *

 **Next Time on The Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Teams take flight, as they sprint through Unova.

*Komali piloting an airplane*

The Farmgirls break down,

"Malon! You're not listening to me right now!" Romani shouted.

And one team faces their ultimate fear.

"I can't do this!"

Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 **A/N: Man, this chapter is long. Anyway, what did y'all think about it? Please review. I do want your feedback and who you are rooting for.**


	4. It's Only Blood

**Previously on The Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Seven teams raced through the Johto Region. A flight delay caused ire for four teams.

 _"Attention all passengers, I am sorry to say that we are having some technical difficulties," announced the pilot._

 _"I'm sorry. The airplane's already on the runway." said the gate attendant._

Teams battled it out in a head-to-head challenge in Olivine City,

 _"Use Fly, Pidgeotto!" shouted Revali._

And faced an exhausting Detour.

 _*Blue and Vio rolling the barrel and a boulder.*_

Malon and Romani managed to win the first Pokemon battle and pull off a first-place win,

 _"Malon and Romani, you are team number ONE!"_

While Tetra and Niko lost the final battle and never recovered.

 _"Tetra and Niko, i'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."_

Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 _ **This is Dragon's Den, a training ground for Blackthorn City gym leader Claire and the Pokemon League Champion Lance. It is here that teams will begin the fourth leg of a race around the world. Malon and Romani, who arrived first at 8:04 PM, will depart first at 8:04 AM.**_

 **Malon and Romani: 1st to depart: 8:04 AM**

"Where are we going," muttered Romani. "Fly to the bustling metropolis of Castelia City."

 ** _Teams must now fly to their next destination, Castelia City. Once they arrive in Castelia, teams must find the famous Casteliacone stand and ask for a double-scoop vanilla in a waffle cone for their next clue._**

"You .com have twenty dollars for this leg of the race." read Malon.

They departed Dragon's Den and entered into Blackthorn City. They got on their bikes and quickly biked towards Goldenrod City, the only international airport in Johto.

 _"We feel really confident this leg, starting in first place." Malon gushed._

 _"It's a chance to prove that we aren't as weak as we seem," explained Romani._

 **Link and Zelda: 2nd to depart: 8:06 AM**

"Hey girls!" said Zelda, approaching the Farmgirls at the Goldenrod Airport.

"Oh, hey you two!" Romani replied.

"How was last leg for you?" Link asked. "I'm guessing considerably well seeing that you won. How was your Detour?"

"It wasn't that difficult. We had to find Unown with different letters and arrange them to form Dragon's Den. It took us quite a while." Malon explained. "How was yours?"

"Ours was really physically taxing." Zelda replied. We had to roll a barrel of milk and a boulder. The barrel was REALLY heavy, and it took us around half an hour to get past Ilex Forest. There were so many trees to turn around, and the barrel was really difficult to turn. It took both of us to pick it up and turn it. It was brutal, but it was probably faster considering that you left the Face Off fifteen minutes before us and we came in almost directly after you."

 **Lana and Linkle: 3rd to depart: 9:34 AM**

"Hi girls!" shouted Romani from her airport seat.

"What happened with your flight last leg?" Malon asked.

"Oh, so we had a layover in Castelia, heh we're going there right now," Linkle stammered. "But anyway, we were supposed to have a one-hour layover time and arrive one hour before you guys. But, our first flight got delayed an hour, so we missed the second flight."

Everyone gasped. 'We were able to get on another flight, but it arrived two hours after yours." lamented Lana.

"Where are Mipha and Revali?" Romani asked.

"We beat them at the Face Off, and then left ahead of them at the Detour. I know they were behind us, but I don't know if they got eliminated." Lana explained.

 **Blue and Vio: 4th to depart: 9:45 AM**

"When does the flight leave?" Blue asked.

"Boarding begins at noon," Vio replied.

"There's the other teams," mentioned Blue.

"Sup," greeted Vio.

"Hi boys!" Romani shouted.

 **Medli and Komali: 5th to depart: 9:55 AM**

"We are currently awaiting a flight to Castelia city," Medli .

"We're going back to the scene of the crime," Komali joked.

 _"We almost got eliminated last leg because of that airport," Komali recalled._

 **Mipha and Revali: Last to depart: 10:20 AM**

"We are currently boarding our flight to Castelia City," said Revali. "And we're all on the same flight, so we won't be experiencing any airport hell."

 ** _Teams are now en route to Castelia City in Unova._**

 **Arrival: 6:30 PM**

The six teams dashed out into Castelia City.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Komali. "Do you know where the Casteliacone shop is?"

"It's on Mode Street," he replied.

Malon and Romani, and Mipha and Revali also heard it and dashed off.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Mode street! Up here!" Mipha noted. They approached the stand.

"Hello!" greeted the vendor. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have our clue?" Revali asked.

"No, I can't give it to you," the vendor replied.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito arrived at the stand next to the Champions.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We want two double-scoop vanillas in a waffle cone please!" ordered Medli.

The vendor went into the back and gave both Medli and Komali double-scooped ice cream along with their next clue. Revali took note.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour," Medli read. "This or That?"

 _ **Teams must now choose a Detour: This or That.**_

 _ **In This, teams must go to Unity Pier and search for further information.**_

 ** _In That, teams must go to Cafe Sonata and search for further information._**

"What are the challenges?" asked Komali.

"I don't know! This is all it says!" Medli replied.

"Let's do That, then." chose Komali, licking his ice cream.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Double scoop vanilla ice cream with a waffle cone?" Mipha asked. The vendor gave them their ice cream and their next clue.

"Let's do This, i guess?" Revali chose.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's do This." chose Malon.

"This is good ice cream," Romani said.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 4th Place**

"Double scoop vanilla with a sugar cone?" Lana asked.

The vendor gave them their clue.

"This or That? I dunno. That i guess." said Linkle.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 5th Place**

"This," insisted Blue.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in Last Place**

"That," Zelda said.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 1st Place**

The Rito arrived at Cafe Sonata and found another clue box.

"Detour decision: That," Medli read.

 _ **Cafe Sonata is a spot where Castelians get to relax after a hard day at work. In That, one team member must take drink orders from six people without taking notes. They must then communicate those orders to their partner at the bar who must make each drink. After the drinks are made, the first team member must serve those drinks to the customers. Once the customers have their orders correct, teams will receive their next clue.**_

"Do you want to be the server?" Medli asked.

"Sure," Komali replied. They both got into their positions. Komali walked up to a table.

"Hello, may I take your order?" he asked.

"I'll order a Lemonade with no ice," said Customer 1.

"Moomoo milk for me," ordered Customer 2

"Coffee with soy milk please," ordered Customer 3.

"Shamugame Sake," ordered customer 4.

"Hot green tea for me," ordered Customer 5.

"Berry juice slushy," said Customer 6.

"Oh, jeez," complained Komali.

 _"In this challenge, we were not allowed to take notes." Komali explained. "And, these people talked really fast and had very specific orders."_

Komali walked up to Medli.

"They talk so fast," he reported. "They want a lemonade without ice, Moomoo milk, Berry juice, and uhh..."

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 2nd Place**

The Champions approached the pier and found the clue box.

"Detour Option: This," Mipha read.

 ** _Unity Tower lies on an island around 1000 meters south of Castelia City. In This, teams will have to participate in a kayak regatta against two professional rowers from Unity Pier to Unity Tower. If they can beat these professionals, teams will recieve their next clue. Just to be nice, teams will receive a 50-meter head start for each failed attempt._**

"Well, let's start rowing!" Revali shouted. He and Mipha got into the kayak and began rowing out onto the starting buoys.

"Are ya ready to row?" asked one of the professionals.

"Yes we are!" said Mipha enthusiastically.

 **Mipha and Revali: 1st Attempt: No Advantage**

"Alright, let's begin in 3,

2,

1,

GO!"

The Champions were almost immediately overtaken by the professional rowers.

"Come on, Mipha! We can catch up!" said Revali.

"I don't think so," Mipha replied.

They reached Unity tower to see the professionals sitting there.

"Let's go again," they said.

 _"The difficult part of this challenge was the exhaustion," explained Mipha. "If you failed, you had to row back to the start line. Once you start doing that, you get quite exhausted and it would be more difficult to go again directly after."_

 _"An upside was that the professionals also got mildly exhausted, but they also know how to deal with it," claimed Revali._

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Rowing?" asked Romani.

Malon looked out onto the night-covered sea to see Mipha and Revali rowing against two other people, and failing.

"Let's go!" Malon said. They got into the kayaks and lined up with two other professionals.

"Shall we begin?" a rower asked.

 **Malon and Romani: 1st Attempt: No Advantage**

"GO!"

Malon and Romani began rowing, but apparently Romani has never seen an oar before. She was trying to row with the flat side down.

"Romani? What are you doing?" shouted Malon.

"I don't leave the ranch often!" Romani replied. "I don't know how this thing works!"

By the time Romani figured out how to row, the professionals already reached the end.

 _"Even though we were still at the start line while the professionals won, we still were required to complete the race before we could try again," Malon said._

The farmgirls rowed to Unity Tower, and then rowed all the way back to the starting line.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 4th Place**

The girls reached the Sonata Cafe and entered to see the Rito there.

"I'll take orders," Lana said. "You make the drinks,"

"I'm fine with that," Linkle replied.

Lana went up to a table of six people.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

"I'll take the Samugame Sake," said customer 1.

"I'll have tap water" ordered customer 2.

"Chocolate Moomoo Milk," ordered customer 3.

"Lemonade with ice, please," said customer 4.

"Just get me some apple cider," ordered customer 5.

"Get me some iced tea." ordered customer 6.

"For Nayru's sake!" said Lana.

 _"They talked really fast." said Lana. "It was kind of hard to keep up."_

Lana went up to Linkle at the bar.

"They want Sake, tap water, Chocolate milk, iced lemonade, apple cider, and tea." she said.

"Okay, but which kind of Sake?" asked Linkle.

"There's more than one?" Lana asked. "I don't remember the exact name, so just tell me all of the types they have. I'll know which one it is if i hear it."

"There is Samugome, Samugame, Shamugame, and Salugome," replied Linkle.

"..."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 5th Place**

"Memory is your strong suit," said Link. "So you should take the orders."

"I'm fine with that." Zelda replied.

Zelda got dressed in a waitress outfit and approached a table of customers.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

"Moomoo milk," said customer 1.

"Mixed Sitrus and Oran Berry Juice." said customer 2.

"Coffee with two sugar cubes on the side," ordered customer 3.

"Hang on, can you please slow do-," said Zelda.

"Pina colada please" said customer 4.

"Salugome Sake for me," said customer 5.

"I can't keep up with y-" Zelda complained.

"Hot milk tea with double the sugar," said customer 6.

"This is impossible," said Zelda.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in Last Place**

The boys lined up at the starting point of the kayak race.

 **Blue and Vio: 1st Attempt: No Advantage**

"Ya ready?" asked the rower.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" said Blue.

"GO!" the rower shouted. The professionals were very slowly sliding ahead of Blue and Vio.

"Vio! They're beating us!" shouted Blue.

"I understand that!" replied Vio.

"We can catch up!" Blue said.

It ended with Blue and Vio around 100 meters behind the rowers.

"You guys are good!" the professional said. "But, not good enough. Let's try again."

 **Medli and Komali**

"I retook the orders," Komali explained. "No-ice lemonade, Moomoo Milk, Soymilk coffee, Samugame Sake, Hot green tea, and a berry slushie."

"Okay," Medli understood.

 _"So after Komali fed me the orders, I had to make them" explained Medli. "I didn't have to worry about knowing the recipes, since I was given a recipe sheet, but I did have to not mess up and tailor each recipe to the customer's specific orders. For example, the normal coffee recipe uses half-and-half milk, but this customer wanted soymilk."_

Medli used the coffee machine and added the grounds to the machine. She then poured the coffee out of the machine and put soymilk in it.

"Order up! Soymilk Coffee!" she shouted. Komali took it to the table.

"Now I have to remember... which person it is. Crap." Komali realized.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We failed. Again." swore Revali.

 **Mipha and Revali: 2nd Attempt: 50 Meter Advantage**

GO!

The champions paddled as fast as their hearts could allow them.

"Mipha! Paddle like your life depends on it!" said Revali.

"I'm trying the best I can, Revali!" she replied.

The professionals began to catch up.

"We're so close!" Mipha said.

The professional rowers then passsed them and finished a hundred meters ahead of them.

"It doesn't matter," said Revali sarcastically. "Let's do this again. One million rupees on the line, not a problem."

 **Link and Zelda**

"Link, the first one is Moomoo Milk," Zelda said.

 _"My strategy was to just listen to one order at a time and go from there," Zelda said. "It might be a bit slower than other methods, but it eliminates that chance that you misremembered something."_

Link got some milk out of the fridge and poured it in the glass. Zelda picked it up and then served it to customer 1.

"Okay, can you repeat your orders?" Zelda asked.

"Moomoo Milk," said customer 1.

"Mixed Oran and Sitrus Berry Juice," said customer 2.

Zelda ignored the rest of the orders and returned to Link.

"The second customer wants Oran and Sitrus juce mixed together," said Zelda. Link grabbed an oran and sitrus berry, and started juicing them. He poured the juice together and put it on the counter, and Zelda took it to Customer 2.

 **Malon and Romani**

 **Malon and Romani: 3rd Attempt: 100 Meters Advantage**

"GO!"

Malon and Romani began rowing again.

"Come on, Romani!" Malon shouted.

"Malon, I'm trying!" Romani snapped. The professionals passed them. Once the Farmgirls arrived at Unity Tower, Romani just broke down.

"Malon, I don't know if I can do this!" she complained.

"Let's just go again," Malon replied. "We get 50 meters closer to Unity Tower for each failed attempt. If we keep going, we'll eventually be directly in front of Unity Tower, and it'll be impossible to overtake us."

"That's gonna take too long!" Romani said. "I want to switch."

"No, Romani! We're not switching detours! We don't even know what the other option is! If its worse, and we end up switching back, our head start will return to zero!"

"Malon! You're not listening to me right now!"

"It's too late to switch anyway. Remember what happened to Kafei and Anju?"

 **Lana and Linkle**

"I retook the order," Lana said. "It's Samugame Sake."

Linkle grabbed the sake and poured it. She also made the Lemonade, chocolate milk, apple cider, tea, and poured some tap water.

"Okay, the entire order is ready!" Linkle said. Lana took it over to the table and served it.

 **Lana: Attempt** **1**

 **4 of 6 Correct**

 **Customer 1: Samugame Sake**

 **Customer 2: Tap Water**

 **Customer 3: Chocolate Moomoo Milk**

 **Customer 4: Apple Cider (Correct: Lemonade with Ice)**

 **Customer 5: Lemonade with Ice (Correct: Apple Cider)**

 **Customer 6: Tea**

"Is your order correct?" asked the judge.

"No," they all said in unison. The judge took all the drinks and dumped them in the garbage.

"Oh, this is difficult," Lana said. "Can I retake your order?"

"Samugame Sake," said customer 1.

"Tap Water." demanded customer 2.

"Chocolate Moomoo Milk," ordered customer 3.

"Lemonade with Ice," said customer 4.

"Apple Cider," ordered customer 5

"Tea please," said customer 6.

"That's exactly what I served!" Lana said, obviously frustrated.

 _"This detour was obviously the most difficult one that we've encountered so far," Lana said. "But we didn't want to risk blindly switching, since we didn't know what kind of challenge the other side would be."_

"Linkle, it's not correct. We need Samugame Sake, Tap Water, Chocolate Moomoo Milk, Ice Lemonade, Apple cider, and tea."

"That's what I made. Exactly for sure!" Linkle complained.

"The judge dumped everything in the trash because I got it wrong," explained Lana.

"But you didn't get it wrong!" Linkle replied. "Unless... you forgot who ordered what."

"Oh," Lana realized. "I didn't realize that was part of the challenge."

"It's fine, just tell me what the drinks were and I'll remake it."

 **Blue and Vio**

 **Blue and Vio: 2nd Attempt: 50 Meter Advantage**

"GO!"

Blue and Vio started rowing as fast as they could.

"Try to go in a straight line!" commanded Vio. "We're swerving too much!"

"Okay, but the professionals seem to be catching up!" replied Blue, looking behind him.

The boys sped up their rowing very fast.

"Unity tower is so close!" Blue said. The professionals were almost trailing them and began to row right next to them. But, the boys managed to stay ahead for long enough to pass the finish line. Vio collapsed.

"Congratulations, boys!" shouted the professional. "Here's your next clue! Open it once you return to the pier."

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 1st Place**

They got stares from both the Champions and the Farmgirls. The professional handed them a clue inside a waterproof baggie.

Blue and Vio started paddling back to Unity Pier. They reached it and opened their clue.

"Route Info. Find your next clue on the Skyarrow Bridge."

 **Medli and Komali**

After Medli had made all the drinks, Komali had a great idea. He walked up to the table without the drinks.

"May I take your order again please?" he asked.

"Lemonade with no ice"

"Moomoo Milk"

"Coffee with soy milk."

"Shamugame Sake"

"Berry Slushy."

Komali then took the drinks and put it next to each person.

 **Komali: 1st Attempt**

 **6 of 6 Correct**

The judge asked "Is it correct?"

"Yes," whispered the group. The judge handed him their next clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Come on, Medli! Let's get out of here!"

 **Link and Zelda**

"I have served five of the six customers at the table," Zelda said. "The last one is hot milk tea with twice the sugar."

Link made the tea and put it on the counter. Zelda served it.

 **Zelda: 1st Attempt**

 **6 of 6 Correct**

"Is it correct?" asked the judge.

The entire table nodded and the judge gave them their clue.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Find your next clue on Skyarrow Bridge" Zelda read.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"I don't know if this is doable," Mipha said.

"Oh, come on, Mipha! The boys just did it! If they can do it, we can too." Revali replied.

 **Mipha and Revali: 4th Attempt: 150 Meters Advantage.**

"Go!"

Mipha and Revali rowed as hard as they could.

"Mipha! Aren't you supposed to be good at waters stuff?" Revali asked. "We're not going very fast!"

"Like it's my fault," Mipha said. "And even if it was, I've never had to use a boat! I just swim everywhere!"

"You're saying its my fault that we're losing?" Revali snapped.

"What I'm saying is that we shouldn't pass around blame."

They managed to beat the professionals to Unity Tower by a very slim margin.

"Congratulations, here is your next clue," said the professional rower.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Let's go, Revali!" Mipha encouraged.

 _"Although that challenge was very infuriating," Mipha said. "It was beautiful to see Castelia City at_ nighttime." _  
_

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 1st Place**

The boys approached the clue box on Skyarrow Bridge. They opened and read the clue.

"Route Info," Blue read. "Take a leap of faith,"

 _ **The Skyarrow Bridge is the tallest and longest bridge in Unova. And now, teams must bungee jump off the side. If they can make it out alive, teams will recieve their next clue.**_

"Oh, Farore! We're bungee jumping?" asked Blue in shock. A pair of people began strapping them into the bungee harnesses. They were led to the side of the bridge.

"Oh m-my Din!" stuttered Blue in fear.

"What, are you afraid?" Vio poked.

"No! I'm not afraid!"

"Then prove it!" demanded Vio, turning and jumping off the edge. Blue gulped.

 _"That bungee jump was amazing," Vio said. "But Blue was being a little p***y about it."_

 _"Shut up!" Blue replied. "Was not!"_

Vio was hoisted back up to the bridge.

"Just jump, Blue!" Vio insisted. "It's really awesome!"

"I can't," Blue replied. Vio shoved him off.

"OH, YOU LITTLE BIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

Vio smiled at his hard work.

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls felt their hearts sink when they saw the champions leave.

"We can catch up to them!" Romani insisted. "We just have to get this done!"

 **Malon and Romani: 5th Attempt: 200 Meters Advantage**

"GO!"

 _"This time, the rowing was relatively easy. We were a fifth of the way there when we started, so it went pretty smoothly," Malon said._

"WOOHOO!" shouted Romani at their victory.

"Here is your next clue,"

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 5th Place**

"We have to make up time!" Romani shouted.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Can I get a check now?" Lana asked.

 **Lana: 2nd Attempt**

 **6 of 6 Correct**

The customers nodded their heads and enjoyed their drinks. The judge handed them their clue.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in Last Place**

"Find your next clue on the Skyarrow Bridge," Lana read.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Bungee jumping?" Komali asked.

 _"I read the clue and I was just like, bungee jumping? We're Rito. We deal with heights all the time"_

They were both strapped into the harness and both jumped immediately. "Woah there," Komali stammered, unused to the bounce by the bungee cord.

 **Blue and Vio**

Blue was hoisted up to the bridge next to a snickering Vio.

"I. Hate. You."

"I know," Vio replied. The bungee jump instructor gave them their clue.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way on foot to Mistralton City and search for your next clue at the Mistralton Gym."

They darted directly to a pedestrian on the bridge.

"Excuse me, sir?" Blue asked. "Do you know how to get to Mistralton City?"

"You have to go through Castelia City, head north to Nimbasa City, and then head west to Driftveil. Once you're there, head northwest and go through Chargestone Cave."

"Thank you, sir!" Vio said. He turned to Blue. "That's a lot of walking."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 3rd Place**

Just as Blue and Vio were leaving, Link and Zelda showed up. They looked to their side to see the Rito being hoisted back to the side of the bridge. The Rito ran past them, saying "Good luck!"

They went up to the edge and peered over while they were being strapped into the bungees.

"Oh, Farore," Zelda prayed. Once they were set to go, Link jumped immediately while Zelda watched in horror.

"I can't do this," balked Zelda.

"It's not that hard!" Link replied from down under. "Just do it and get it over with!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Zelda snapped. "You have the Triforce of Courage!"

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess! You have the Triforce of Wisdom, so you should know that the fear is worth the million!"

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 4th Place**

The Champions saw Zelda complaining while Link grew more and more infuriated.

"This is our chance to get ahead of them!" Mipha said. They were strapped into their respective bungees and both jumped.

"That was amazing!" Revali said. "But I'm good enough that I can do that whenever."

"Ego," Mipha whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The instructor gave them their clue.

"Make your way to Mistralton City," Revali read. Meanwhile, Link watched in horror as the Champions passed them.

 **Link and Zelda**

"You have to do this, Zelda!" Link encouraged.

"I don't know if I can!" Zelda replied.

"Look, Zel. The longer you stand here, the scarier it gets. Just do it."

Zelda considered that and jumped off the side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!" she screamed. When she stopped bouncing, she was brought back up to the Skyarrow Bridge.

"That was horrible," she said.

"You got it done and over with, and that's what matters right now."

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 5th Place**

"Oh. My. Nayru." Malon said, shocked at the distance between the bridge and the water.

"I can do this," Romani encouraged herself. "Its water underneath. I'm not gonna die."

Romani took the plunge and jumped off the bridge as Malon stared. Malon decided to also jump as well.

"I'm definitely never going to do that again," Malon said.

"Really?" Romani asked. "I liked it."

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in Last Place**

"We can't afford to waste any time here, Linkle!" Lana declared, jumping immediately.

"She's right," Linkle responded, also jumping.

 _"We knew that we were definitely in last place," Linkle explained. "And we knew we couldn't afford to lose any time, as there was still the possibility that we can catch up at the Roadblock."_

"Make your way on foot to Mistralton City," Lana read.

 **Blue and Vio**

The boys entered Chargestone Cave on their way from Driftveil to Mistralton.

"Woah," Vio said, looking at a floating stone. "How does that work? I'm guessing magnetics."

"Vio, it's cool and everything, but we really don't have the time. Let's go."

"Wait! I want to document this! It will only take five minutes."

"Oh my god, you stupid idiot."

"You're calling someone who wants to do some research an idiot?"

"Yes! We're pressed for time right now!"

"I'm almost done anyway."

Blue facepalmed.

 **Medli and Komali**

"There's Chargestone Cave!" Medli said, looking at her map. "Mistralton city should be just on the other end of it."

"This place is awesome!" Komali pointed out. "It's so neon and futuristic! Look! That stone is floating!"

Medli looked to her right to see Blue and Vio sitting down next to a floating stone.

"What are they doing?" Komali whispered.

"I don't know, but we can pull ahead." Medli whispered back, tiptoeing by the boys. When they were out of earshot, they started conversing.

"What the heck were they doing?" Medli asked.

"It looked like Vio was taking notes. Maybe they got lost?" Komali replied. "Let's just continue. It doesn't negatively influence us in any way."

The Rito reached the end of the cave and exited into Mistralton City. They ran up to the Mistralton Gym

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Medli read. "Who wants to take flight?"

 _ **Mistralton City is known for its airport, which is used to transport cargo all over Unova. In this Roadblock, one team member must secure100 boxes of fragile shipments into a cargo plane. With the supervision of an expert, they will then fly the plane to Lentimas Town on the opposite end of the region. When they arrive in Lentimas, their plane will be unloaded and the cargo will be inspected. If the cargo is intact, teams will be given the okay to fly back to Mistralton City to receive their next clue from Mistralton Gym Leader Skyla. However, if more than ten of the contents of the boxes are broken by the end of the flight, teams must fly back and re-pack the cargo to try again.**_

"Do you want to do it?" Medli asked.

"Sure," Komali replied. Komali was taken into the Cargo building to change into a flight suit. He came out and headed towards the field of boxes.

"You look really cute in that suit!" Medli shouted. Komali blushed as he started picking up various boxes.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Are you done yet?" Blue asked.

"Yes," Vio replied.

 _"For some reason, Vio decided to do some research in the middle of a race of a million rupees," Blue said._

 _"It was important! Look, what I've learned so far was that the stones are held up by an electromagnetic fo-"_

 _Blue noticed what was happening. "CUT THE CAMERAS! CUT IT!"_

As they left the cave into Mistralton City, they saw the Rito suiting up.

"Dammit! They passed us!" Blue said. Vio read the clue.

"Who's ready to take flight?" Vio read. "You should do this one."

 _"We had a rule this season, in that each team member had to do three roadblocks by the end of leg 7," Vio said. "I've exhaused two of mine. If I had done this roadblock, Blue would be forced to do the next three consecutively, regardless of what we want. I figured, even though I would most likely be better at this Roadblock, it would be more strategic to have Blue do it."_

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I want to take flight," Revali said.

Revali got changed and then was pulled over to the runway. He picked up a few boxes and put them into the aircraft.

 _"The challenge for this Roadblock was to secure the boxes the best that you could. They supplied you with a very limited amount of bubblewrap to secure the insides of the boxes and prevent the cargo from breaking into pieces. If you used too much of the bubblewrap inside of a single box, you would run out of wrap for the rest of the boxes. If you used too little, it won't protect the cargo enough."_

 **Komali: 10 of 100 boxes sealed**

Komali stuffed his eleventh box with bubblewrap and then sealed it.

"This is going to be difficult if I run out of bubblewrap," Komali said. "I'm going to have to manually reopen the boxes if I put too much in there."

He tried to put bubblewrap in a box but accidentally knocked it off the table and broke the vase inside.

"Oh, crap," he shouted. He tried to pick it up, but ended up cutting himself a bit with the shards. "Ah," he groaned. He threw the pieces of the vase in the garbage and continued packaging the rest of the cargo.

 _"Let me tell you, packaging boxes with a cut hand is definitely not fun."_

Komali stared at the bloodstain on one of the boxes.

"Eh, the customer won't mind. It's only blood that could've come from a murder victim."

 **Blue: 15 of 100 boxes sealed**

Blue ran tape over the top of the box.

"Why is this even part of the challenge? It's literally just taping up boxes."

Meanwhile, unused bubblewrap is sitting on top of a box directly behind him.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 4th Place**

"I'll take flight," Link said.

 _"I figured that Zelda had enough heights this leg." Link explained. "And that it was my turn."  
_

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 5th Place**

"Do you want to do it?" Malon asked.

"Sure," Romani replied.

 **Komali: 90 of 100 boxes Seel-ed (lol)**

Komali packed his 91st box and then realized that he only had enough bubblewrap for one more box.

"Crud." he said. "Doesn't matter. I only need to get ninety boxes intact." Komali sealed up the rest of the boxes without bubblewrap and began securing it on the plane.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in Last Place**

"Me, I'm ready to take flight." Linkle said.

Linkle got dressed and began packaging her cargo. After packing five, she realized that there was bubblewrap to use.

"Oh!" she shouted. She ripped off the tape from the first five boxes and began putting the bubblewrap inside.

 _"I really didn't notice the bubblewrap until I had already sealed five boxes, and I soon realized that it would be a limited amount. My strategy for this challenge was to keep all the boxes open so I can distribute an equal amount of bubblewrap for each box without having to seal and unseal each box to fix the amount. It might've taken a bit longer, but it's okay, as long as I didn't have to do the challenge twice."_

 **Revali: 100 of 100 boxes sealed**

Revali carried his boxes onto the plane.

 _"I noticed, that even with all the bubblewrap in the world, if you crappily throw the boxes onto the plane, something's gonna get smashed," Revali said._

Revali decided to be smart and try to cover as much of the bottom of the plane as possible to reduce area to slide.

"I'm going to go get some empty boxes to fill in more surface area," Revali said, folding up some boxes.

 **Blue: 100 of 100 boxes sealed**

"I'm currently packing my boxes onto the plane," Blue announced. "I hope I don't break anything. Packing those boxes took a quarter hour, and it'll probably take very long to get to this other town. If I have to go back, that'll put us very behind."

Meanwhile, bubblewrap is sitting on top of an empty box.

 **Link: 42 of 100 boxes sealed**

"This isn't so bad," Link commented, as he was taping up the boxes. "Although it doesn't feel very nice to NOT be trying to smash these pots."

Link attempted to resist the urge but was overwhelmed. He reached into one of the boxes and threw a pot onto the floor with a HYAAH!.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted. "Not the time."

"I couldn't help myself!"

 **Romani: 40 of 100 boxes sealed**

"I'm out of bubblewrap," Romani complained. She asked Skyla, "Can I have more bubblewrap?"

"No, I'm sorry. That's all you get." Skyla replied. Romani proceeded to untape the forty boxes she sealed.

 **Komali**

Komali got into the front seat of the plane with the instructor.

"This plane is very simple compared to a regular one," he taught. Tilt this wheel to steer it. Point it forwards to land, but not too much or else you'll do a nosedive. Tilt it backwards to soar upwards. Press these pedals to accelerate. This over here is your navigation system. The red dot is where you are now, and the green dot is your destination. Use this built-in compass which tells you which direction you're flying in. If anything happens, there's a parachute under your seat."

"I'm a bird person. I don't need a parachute."

"I'm legally required to tell that to you." the instructor replied. "Also, be wary. It's nighttime. Don't crash into anything. You'd best be taking off now."

Komali accelerated and tilted his wheel backwards and took off while Medli cheered.

In the sky, Komali turned his plane eastwards and began looking out for a runway.

 _"Let me tell you, it's a really strange feeling to be using a machine to fly when I can actually just do it myself."_

 **Blue**

Blue also took off and was flying eastwards through the sky.

"Okay, it looks like i'm quite a while away," Blue noted. "It's probably going to be around half an hour."

 **Revali**

 _"I've had some experience flying Vah Medoh, which was far more complicated than this plane. I didn't need the stupid instructor's guide."_

"What you need to do to fly this plane is t-"

Revali took off.

"I really appreciate it if you would let me finish," the instructor commanded.

Revali continued to ignore him.

 **Linkle: 50 of 100 boxes sealed**

"I've got the bubblewrap in all the boxes now, and I have sealed half of the boxes." Linkle explained. "Fifty more to go. I don't know if this was a great method."

 **Romani: 70 of 100 boxes sealed**

"That really sucked up a lot of time," Romani said, with more bubblewrap to spare. "I had to undo all forty of those boxes to get enough bubblewrap for this. Hopefully, I get this first try when I arrive in Lentil Mist Town. I'm trying to be as thorough as possible here."

 **Link: 100 of 100 boxes sealed**

"I am currently trying to arrange my boxes in a way in that it's less likely to get smashed," Link said. "I'm trying to stop the possibility that this will slide around by filling in as much of the floor as possible."

 **Komali**

Komali looked out the window to see lights and a runway.

"You need to tilt the wheel forwards slightly, but not too much," the instructor said.

He tilted it a bit and swerved around in a circle, to land on the runway. He heard a few crashes in the back of the plane while he landed. Komali exited the plane as a person began opening and checking the boxes.

 **92 Intact**

 **8 Broken**

"Enough is intact," the judge said. "Fly back to Mistralton for your next clue."

Komali cheered and got back into the plane.

 **Blue**

Blue put all of his boxes onto the plane as he began flying. The moment he took off from the ground, he heard a loud crashing noise from the back of the plane.

"Ah, crap." he addressed, but then continued.

 _"The moment I took off, I knew that some of the cargo has shattered," Blue explained. "But at that point, I didn't know exactly how many. I didn't want to risk losing more time opening each box if enough of it was safe."_

Blue carried on and began flying eastwards.

 **Linkle**

"All of my boxes are sealed now," Linkle claimed. "I just need to load them into the plane."

Linkle grabbed a box and shoved it inside the back of the plane.

"This is going to take time too," she noted.

 **Revali**

Revali landed in Lentimas Town's runway just as he saw another plane leaving.

"I'm guessing that's Komali," he said to himself. "Can I get a check?

 **100 Intact**

 **0 Broken**

"Holy Helix Fossil!" the judge said. "This is perfect! Maybe you should pursue a career here?"

"Nah, I fly alone," Revali replied, jumping into the plane.

 **Blue**

Blue landed in Lentimas to hear another loud crash.

"Seriously?" he shouted.

 _"Takeoff and landing were the hardest parts of this challenge because of the shaking."_

He unloaded his plane and asked for a check.

 **54 Intact**

 **4** **6 Broken**

"I'm sorry," the judge condemned. "This is horrible. Please redo it."

Blue swore as loud as he could and flew back to Mistralton.

* * *

Meanwhile for the non-participating team members...

"What was that?" Lana asked.

"I think I heard someone swear," Medli replied.

"It was Blue," Vio answered.

"He already left!" argued Medli.

"When he swears, he does it loud. He could even be back in Hyrule and I would be able to hear him."

 **Romani**

Romani was packing her plane now with the cargo.

"You can do it, Romani!" Malon shouted.

Romani put a box in, but then cringed when she heard a crack. She opened it, sighed, ripped out the bubblewrap, and then started to pack another box. She then turned to her left to see Link take off. After ten more minutes of carefully putting the boxes in, she got into the plane and then took off.

 **Komali**

Komali landed back in Mistralton City.

"Good job, Komali!"

He exited the plane to see Skyla hand him the clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop, Relic Castle!" Medli read.

 _ **Despite always being the site of a raging sandstorm, the Desert Resort is a popular place for tourists here in Unova. And in the center of Desert Resort, is the maze-like Relic Castle, the remains of a city over 2,500 years old. The deepest hall of Relic Castle will now be the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated.**_

"Revali just landed," Komali observed. "We have to run."

Medli nodded and dashed to the south.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop, Relic Castle," Revali read.

"You did great!" Mipha said.

"I know I did."

 **Linkle**

"My plane is now ready to fly," She said. She climbed into the pilot's seat while the professional pilot ran through the controls with her.

"Think you got everything down?" the instructor asked.

"I can do this," she replied. Linkle pressed on the acceleration and tilted the wheel backwards to take off. She looked at the radar, which was telling her to turn east. She instead turned west and started flying in that direction while ignoring the instructor's confused face.

 **Link**

Link touched down in Lentimas Town to get his boxes evaluated.

 **92 Intact**

 **8 Broken**

"Enough is intact," the judge said. "Fly back to Mistralton and ask Skyla for your clue."

"Thank you!" Link said, returning to his plane.

 **Blue**

Blue returned to Mistralton City.

"Good job, Blue!" Vio encouraged. He then noticed that Blue wasn't running up to him, but was re-boxing all of the cargo.

"Oh, no," Vio whimpered.

"I have to redo all of these," Blue said to himself. "I broke too many last time. I'm going to be more gentle with my landing this time."

Meanwhile, he still didn't notice the bubblewrap.

 **Romani**

Romani arrived in Lentimas once Link began to leave. "Can I get my work checked?"

 **90 Intact**

 **10 Broken**

"enough is intact," The judge replied, giving her the OK to fly back to Mistralton.

"Now back to Mistralton," she sighed.

 **Blue: 40 of 100 boxes sealed**

 _"Having to redo this was very time consuming," Blue explained. "It was a very complicated process. The packaging takes around fifteen to twenty minutes, packaging the boxes took around ten minutes, maybe more if you're being careful, and the actual flight took around twenty minutes, as well as the flight back. Since I had to restart, this was seventy minutes down the drain."_

"This sucks," he complained.

"Don't worry about this!" Vio shouted from the opposite end of the runway. "You're doing fine!"

 **Linkle**

Linkle checked her radar again to see that she was completely off it.

"Wait, where am I?" she asked.

"You're off the radar," the instructor replied. He looked outside to see Aspertia City under him. "Wayy off the radar. You need to move north."

Linkle then turned west.

 **Romani**

As Romani landed, she saw a second plane land directly after her.

"Somehow I managed to beat Link here," Romani thought aloud as she got the clue from Skyla. Link then also ran up to get his clue. She returned to Malon and ripped it open.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop." Malon read. "That was a long Roadblock."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 4th Place**

"The last team to arrive may be eliminated," read Zelda.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito arrived in Nimbasa City and were asking people for directions.

"Excuse me, sir?" Medli asked. "Do you know how to get to Relic Castle?"

"It's just between here and Castelia City, in the Desert Resort. There's a sign to the entrance."

"Thank you, sir!" Komali replied, but then watched the Champions pass them. They darted after them out of the city and into the Desert Resort.

 **Linkle**

Linkle saw an airport and then touched down. "Wow, the Lentimas airport looks exactly the same as the Mistralton one!" she shouted. She then looked to her right to see Lana and Vio while Blue was on the left of her. "Oh. I'm an idiot."

 _"I probably should've done this Roadblock," Lana said. "We didn't know this Roadblock had anything directional in it, so it was a bad choice to pick Linkle."_

Linkle then took off again, but this time, headed in the right direction.

 **Blue**

Blue began putting his boxes into the plane a second time.

"I'm doing this, again."

 _"This was not easy, doing this a second time. These boxes were heavy enough to be tiring after lifting a hundred of them. I had to do it twice, and my arms felt like jelly."_

Blue then took flight, again.

 **Mipha and Revali**

The Champions entered the Resort with the Rito on their tails. They dashed towards the tower and entered to see no mat and various pitfalls and stairways.

"This place is a maze!" Revali shouted.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito began randomly climbing stairs and falling through sand holes.

 _"This castle was practically a maze," Komali explained._

"The clue said deepest part so I'm guessing it's on the lowest floor." Medli said.

"Probably," Komali replied.

* * *

King Hyrule waited on the mat, knowing that the first team was approaching.

"Who's it gonna be?" he whispered to himself. The entrance opened to reveal Medli and Komali. They jumped on the mat.

"Medli and Komali," he announced. "You are team number ONE!"

 **Medli and Komali: 1st Place**

Mipha and Revali came in directly afterwards.

"Mipha and Revali, you are team number TWO."

 **Mipha and Revali: 2nd Place**

"Argh!" Revali groaned. "I really wanted to pull off that first!"

"We'll have the opportunity next leg," Mipha assured.

"Well, now that you're also here, you'll get to hear what Medli and Komali have won," King Hyrule announced. The Rito stood there awaiting with grins on their faces. "You have won first class on your flight to your next destination!"

Medli and Komali cheered while Revali stared in jealousy.

"In First Class, you will both get premium seats that recline all the way back, your own rooms on the plane, shower access, and access to the First Class menu!"

"That sounds amazing." Komali replied.

"It is. Now, go get some rest. You're going to need it for the next few legs."

 **Linkle**

Linkle landed in Lentimas Town to hear a few crashes in the back. She silently swore and got out of the plane. "Can I get a check?"

 **89 Intact**

 **11 Broken**

"I'm sorry, but not enough is intact," the judge said. Linkle returned to the plane while the instructor groaned.

 _"The flight instructor seemed to not like me very much," Linkle confirmed. "I think he just gave up when I went too off course."_

 **Blue**

Blue packed everything back on his plane and began to fly.

"Hopefully nothing breaks this time!" Blue shouted as he took off.

* * *

Malon and Romani jumped on the mat.

"Malon and Romani, you are team number THREE."

 **Malon and Romani: 3rd Place**

"Oh well," Malon said. "It's not first, but at least we're still in the game."

* * *

"Link and Zelda, you are team number FOUR."

 **Link and Zelda: 4th Place**

"We haven't won a leg yet," Link breathed. "But that time is soon to come."

"We're gonna get that gold medal, King." Zelda gushed.

"You go do that," King Hyrule replied.

 **Linkle: 100 of 100 boxes sealed**

"I'm done with sealing my boxes," Linkle said between breaths, "But I still have to put them on the plane."

Linkle grabbed as many boxes as she could and tried to shove them on the plane.

"As much as I want to do this perfectly, I don't have the time."

 **Blue**

"Can I get a check please?" Blue asked.

 **2nd Attempt**

 **70 Intact**

 **30 Broken**

"There's not enough intact," the judge denied.

Blue hurt itself in its confusion.

 **Linkle**

Linkle landed to see Blue hitting himself. She ignored him and asked for a check.

 **2nd Attempt**

 **91 Intact**

 **9 Broken**

"Enough is intact," the judge said. "Fly back to Mistralton and ask Skyla for your clue."

Blue kicked himself while Lana took off. She returned to Mistralton and recieved her clue.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to Relic Castle for your next Pit Stop," Lana read.

"I'm sorry, Lana!"

"It's okay, you did your best.

 **Blue**

Blue returned to Mistralton with his hands in his palms.

"I don't get it. I don't f*cking get it."

"Blue! Just relax!" Vio shouted. Blue began packaging the boxes for a third time.

* * *

"Lana and Linkle," King Hyrule announced. "You are team number five."

 **Lana and Linkle: 5th Place**

The girls hugged each other.

"We could've gone home today!" Lana cried.

 **Blue: Time Elapsed: 4 Hours**

As Blue flew back into Mistralton after his sixth attempt, Skyla approached him.

"Blue, it's 7 AM. The sun is rising, and we have to get the runway back up for commercial use. Here is your next clue." Skyla explained. A very exhausted and tired Blue took it and ran to Vio. The instructor collapsed in relief.

* * *

The boys approached King Hyrule in Relic Castle.

"Blue and Vio," he started. "The last team checked in almost four hours ago."

Blue looked down while Vio nodded.

"You are the last team to arrive."

"However," he perked up. "This is a non-elimination leg."

 **Blue and Vio: 6th Place**

Blue and Vio hugged it out.

"Although you managed to survive this leg, you will have to face a Speed Bump in the next one. Additionally, you will depart four hours behind everyone else, with an additional two hour penalty for your failure to complete the Roadblock. Do you think you can handle it?"

"We can take on anything," Vio determined.

 _"We might've had a rough leg today," Blue said. "But we managed to survive it, and we have a possibility of catching up to win that million."_

* * *

Next Time on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:

In Tostarena, Sand Kingdom, teams get a wild ride,

*Lana riding on a Jaxi and getting thrown off*

An exhausting Detour causes ire for a few teams.

"We're switching,"

And will Blue and Vio ever catch up?

"We have to hurry!"

Who will be eliminated next?


	5. You're Making International Enemies

**Previously, on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

The last six teams raced through Unova. A difficult Detour took its toll on Lana and Linkle,

 _"Is your order correct?" asked the judge._

 _"No," they all said in unison. The judge took all the drinks and dumped them in the garbage._

Meanwhile, teams warred.

 _"No, Romani! We're not switching Detours!" Malon shouted_

 _"Malon! You're not listening to me right now!"_

And faced their fears.

 _"Look, Zel. The longer you stand here, the scarier it gets. Just do it." Link said._

 _Zelda considered that and jumped off the side of the bridge._

Medli and Komali ended up on the podium once again,

 _"Medli and Komali, you are team number ONE!"_

But an overlook at the Roadblock led to Blue's downfall.

 _*Blue not using bubblewrap at the Roadblock*_

 _"This is horrible. Please redo it."_

 _*6 Hours Later*_

 _"It's 7 AM. We have to get the runway back up for commercial use. Here is your next clue." Skyla said._

But ended in a second chance for Blue and Vio.

 _"This is a Non-Elimination Leg," King Hyrule announced._

Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 _ **This is Desert Resort, a popular Unovan tourist destination in the only desert in Unova. And in the center of it, Relic Castle. It is here that teams will embark on the fifth leg of a race around the world. Medli and Komali, who arrived at 1 AM, will depart at 1 PM.**_

 **Medli and Komali: 1st to depart: 1:01 PM**

"Fly to the magnificent dunes of Tostarena," Medli read.

 _ **Teams must now fly desert to desert to the colorful settlement of Tostarena in the Sand Kingdom. Once they touch down, teams must make their way to the Moe-Eye Habitat for their next clue.**_

 _"We are leaving in first today," Komali said. "But, in this race, leaving first doesn't guarantee anything for you. You just have to go as fast as you possibly can if you even want a shot at that prize."_

 **Mipha and Revali: 2nd to depart: 1:03 PM**

"Fly to Tostarena, Sand Kingdom," Mipha read.

"I'm honestly not thrilled to be going to another desert," Revali said. "It's way too hot for me, and sand is hard to run in."

"Me neither," Mipha replied. "That's why I didn't really bond too well with Urbosa."

"Urbosa would be great here."

 **Malon and Romani: 3rd to depart: 1:30 PM**

"Bon Voyage!" Romani shouted, ripping open the clue. They both read it and began heading to the airport.

"We've been in first place before," Malon explained. "We can do it again."

"What's most important is staying in the game until the last leg, where we have to go all out."

Once they arrived at the Castelia Airport, they browsed for flights.

 **Medli and Komali**

"We are currently looking for flights right now, preferably a direct one." Komali explained.

 _"Two legs ago, we took a flight that would supposedly get us into Johto first. But, it was delayed and we missed our layover." Medli told. "We definitely don't want a repeat of that."_

"There are two flights that get you into Tostarena quickly. The first is Mistralton Air that departs at 7 PM with a 3-hour layover in Isle Delfino, but gets you into Tostarena at around 5 AM. The second is Cornerium, a direct flight that departs at 9:30 PM arrives around 6:30 AM." The ticketwoman explained.

"Let's do the quicker one," Komali suggested.

"Didn't you just say you didn't want a layover this time?" Medli argued.

"But it's a three hour layover. It's plenty of room for error."

"But you never know what's going to happen!"

"Also, its an hour and a half lead. That's good assurance."

Medli turned to the ticket lady.

"We'll take Mistralton Air." Medli said.

 **Medli and Komali: 1st on Flight 1**

 **Link and Zelda: 4th to depart: 2:30 PM**

"Goodbye, Unova!" Zelda shouted as they entered the airport.

 **Lana and Linkle: 5th to depart: 4:50 PM**

"Yesterday, we narrowly avoided elimination." Lana stated.

"At the Roadblock, I could tell Blue didn't see the bubblewrap," Linkle replied. "As much as I wanted to help him, I knew that was our chance to pull ahead. But at the same time, I felt so bad."

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We're choosing between a layover and a direct flight," Mipha explained. "Last time, we went for the direct as there was high risk for the layover. But today, I think we'll go direct. It's three hours layover, so I think we'll be safe."

 **Mipha and Revali: 2nd on Flight 1**

 **Malon and Romani**

"There is a direct flight that arrives at 6:30 AM, while the layover gets you there at 5:00."

"We'll think about our options," Romani said.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Mistralton air please," Zelda commanded.

 **Link and Zelda: Last on Flight 1**

 **Medli and Komali**

"Last leg, we were lucky enough to win First Class on our next flight." Komali explained, sitting in the Mistralton First Class Lounge. "Is this how rich people feel?"

"This sure is so much more comfortable than the regular seats out there." Medli said. "And I think King Hyrule said something about a shower on the plane."

 **Malon and Romani**

"We've decided, we-" Malon started.

"I'm sorry, there are only tickets for the later flights available now."

 **Malon and Romani: 1st on Flight 2**

 **Lana and Linkle**

The girls arrived at the airport to see the four other teams there.

"Hey guys!" Lana enthusiastically shouted.

"'Sup!" Link replied. "I'm guessing that it was Blue and Vio that got the boot?"

"Yep. Hang on, we need our tickets." Linkle said. She turned to the ticket woman. "What's available to Tostarena?"

"There's a Cornerium flight that gets you in around 6:30."

 **Lana and Linkle: Last on Flight 2**

* * *

 **7 PM**

"Attention everyone, Mistralton Air Flight 482 is now boarding."

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We are on our first flight en route to the Sand Kingdom," Mipha explained. "We have a layover later, but there's enough time to ensure that there will be no problems."

"Unless there are." Revali replied.

 **Link and Zelda**

"There are five teams left," Link said. "There are 4 legs left, and only 3 people get to race in the final three. That means there has to be a non-elimination leg soon."

"That's quite comforting," Zelda replied. "But, we still have to race as hard as we can."

"I'm so jealous of the Rito. These seats are quite uncomfortable."

 **Medli and Komali**

The flight attendant led the Rito to their seats. Which were inside private rooms. With HD Televisions and reclining chairs that turned into beds.

"We are leaving Unova today like royalty," Komali joked. "Why can't I have this every day?"

"Komali, do you know how many rupees first class costs?" Medli asked.

"No, why?"

"It's over thirty thousand rupees, Komali. We better enjoy this while we can."

"At least we're going to be well rested when we touch down in the Sand Kingdom though."

The loudspeaker began to blare.

"Attention all passengers, please prepare for takeoff."

* * *

 **9:30 PM**

"Cornerium Flight 201 is now boarding."

 **Malon and Romani**

"A little upset that we didn't make the first flight," Malon said. "But, we do know that a non-elim leg is coming up soon."

"Although that's quite a cushion, we still don't want to be last." Romani replied.

"True that."

 **Lana and Linkle**

"We narrowly avoided elimination last leg, but hopefully we can get that 1 on the scoreboard soon," Linkle said. Lana nodded. Meanwhile, the flight took off.

* * *

 **Blue and Vio: Last to depart: 11:23 PM**

"Fly to the magnificent dunes of Tostarena." Blue read.

"We might be able to make up time with the flights," Vio said. "You never know."

"I'm sorry about last leg," Blue apologized. "I didn't see the bubblewrap."

"It's okay. Don't sweat it. You tried your best." Vio comforted.

"I don't want to be the reason we go home."

The boys approached the airport.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Vio asked. "What's the next possible flight to Tostarena?"

"Let me check," the woman replied, going through some files. "The next flight is a direct Mushroom Skies flight that departs at 11:45 and lands around 9 AM."

"We'll take that then," Blue said. The woman printed their tickets and gave it to them.

 **Blue and Vio: Alone on Flight 3**

"By the way, you should probably run. The plane departs in fifteen minutes."

The boys dashed through the terminal and made their flight.

* * *

 **First Flight to Tostarena: 5:18 AM**

The plane touched down at the Sand Kingdom Airport. When the door opened, teams were greeted with a blast of heat.

"Oh Farore, it's hot out!" Medli said. "The sun hasn't even risen yet!" Everyone dashed out of the plane and into the airport, practically running over the normal people who were taking flights.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"There's no maps for sale!" Revali said.

"There's one on this brochure!" Mipha replied, purchasing the brochure. "Moe-eye habitat is right here."

After staring at the map for a few seconds, the Champions left to the habitat.

"I hate this heat," Mipha complained.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Excuse me sir?" Link asked an airport worker. "Do you know where the Moe-eye habitat is?"

"It's on the western side of Tostarena. There's a huge purple poison swamp there. You can't miss it."

"Poison?"

"Yes. Poison. And no, I don't know why it's there."

The hero and the princess dashed outside of the airport to see the Champions.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito chased Link and Zelda and the Champions all the way to the habitat.

"I bet that they hate us for following them so much," Medli said.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we reach the clue box." Komali replied.

As they entered the habitat, they saw a sign.

"What does it say?" Link asked.

Medli bent down to take a look.

"Return at 8 o' clock for your next clue."

Revali groaned. "So those flights were meaningless?"

"Pretty much," Zelda replied. "We have three hours to kill. Want to go mess around in the town? It's way too hot in here."

"Sure!" everyone shouted.

* * *

 **Second Flight to Tostarena: 6:29 AM**

"Go, Romani!" Malon shouted, dashing through the airport.

"Sir?" Lana asked. "Do you know the Moe-eye habitat?"

"Yes, it's the westernmost part of the city."

Meanwhile, the farmgirls dashed out to the habitat, knowing from the map.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Return at 8 o' clock?" Romani read. "Yes! We've caught up!"

"But that also means the other girls will also be caught up with us," Malon said.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Romani said, looking behind her.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"So, we have to wait?" Lana asked.

"That's what it seems like." Malon replied. "At least we get to enjoy the sunrise!"

"Screw that, I'm going inside." Linkle said. "I'm going to boil."

* * *

 **8 AM**

Everyone lined up as a Tostarenan taped clue envelopes to the sign. As soon as he left, the teams darted up and opened their clues.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour: Stay Cold or Keep Hold?" Zelda read.

 _ **In this detour, teams will have to choose between a hard work or learning the locals' method of transportation. It will be their choice: Stay Cold or Keep Hold.**_

 _ **Believe it or not, this ice cavern lies directly beneath the hot, dry desert of Tostarena. In fact, there is a 35 degree Celsius (95 degrees Fahrenheit) temperature difference between this cavern and the surface. Here, workers bring down water to freeze and create ice to serve the rest of the city. Now, teams will have to work like the locals do. Using buckets, teams must collect water from the oasis and bring it down to the caverns. Once they have enough water, around six buckets full, teams must wait for the water to freeze. Once the water is frozen, teams will be taken to a separate room to smash over 200 opaque ice blocks, six of which has their next clue frozen inside.**_

 _ **Jaxis are the main transportation system of the Sand Kingdom. They go super fast, faster than twice the speed of anyone running. However, they are stupidly difficult to control. in Keep Hold, teams must race a local Jaxi rider from the northwest corner of Tostarena to the oasis in the southwest. If both racers reach the oasis before the local, teams will receive their next clue. To be nice, however, teams will recieve a 5-second head start for each failed attempt. However, if teams fall off their Jaxi at any time, they must restart from scratch.**_

"We're doing Stay Cold," Link announced.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd PLace**

"Stay Cold," Romani instantly said. "I'm done with races against professionals."

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Keep Hold," Linkle said.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 4th Place**

"I want to do Stay Cold," Komali announced. "I hate this heat."

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 5th Place**

"Definitely Stay Cold." Revali said.

* * *

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda arrived at the oasis first to see twelve buckets.

"We each grab a bucket and hoist the water to the Ice Cavern," Link said. Zelda saw the buckets and whispered something to Link.

 _"I noticed that there were twelve buckets there, which means that there are six teams," Zelda said. "But, there were only five teams in the Sand Kingdom. I deduced that last leg must've been a Non-elimination leg, and we had less leeway than we thought we did."_

"We have to hustle!" Zelda commanded. Link grabbed a bucket and filled it with oasis water, and Zelda did the same. Link put his bucket on the ledge, and hoisted himself over the ledge to the rest of the desert. Then, he realized that the bucket had a rounded bottom and fell over.

"Who the heck makes buckets like this?" Link asked.

 _"Those buckets were designed to be difficult to carry," Link said. "First of all, there was no handle on the top, so you had to grasp the bottom of it. Second, the bottom was very rounded and slick, so it was difficult to keep hold of it, or put it on the ground to give it a rest. If you did want to put it on the ground, you would have to make a little hole with your foot so the bucket would not tip over."_

 **Malon and Romani**

The Farmgirls arrived at the oasis to see Link and Zelda. They ignored them and began filling their buckets. When they tried to leave the oasis, they were stopped by a ledge large enough that you wouldn't be able to step over it.

"Romani! Can you hold my bucket please?" Malon asked. She gave Romani her bucket, who was obviously struggling with it. When Malon pushed herself over the ledge, she retreived the bucket. Malon then grabbed Romani's bucket so she could hoist herself up as well.

"That was more difficult that it should've been," Romani said. They looked behind them to see Link and Zelda filling up their buckets again and heading over to the ledge.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Are you the Jaxi guy?" Lana asked a Tostarenan.

"Yes, I am. You're doing the Jaxi detour?"

"Yes we are," Linkle replied.

"Here's how to ride him," the Tostarenan said. He walked up to a stone Jaxi to demonstrate. "The mane acts like your steering wheel. Use it to turn left and right. To brake, just push the top portion forwards. That's essentially it."

"Alright," Lana said, getting on the stone model Jaxi to practice. "Seems simple enough. I think we're ready to try it."

The local Tostarenan brought them over to the starting line where there were three Jaxis ready.

"On your mark," he said. Lana and Linkle braced themselves.

"Get set,"

"GO!"

The local Tostarenan darted right through the dunes while the girls were having some difficulty with their steering.

 _"The jaxi was so fast, that it was immensely difficult to steer," Lana explained._

 _"They were so fast, that whenever we tried to turn, it would just slide around on the sand. Braking didn't help very much."_

Lana got thrown off the Jaxi and faceplanted in the sand.

 **Medli and Komali**

"These buckets suck," Komali complained.

"Who the heck makes buckets like this?" Medli asked in frusturation. "No handles, rounded bottom, the person who made this should get fired."

"How are we supposed to get over this?" Komali asked, staring at the ledge.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"I've got a good method of carrying these," Mipha said. She had her right arm around wrapped around the sides of the bucket and her left arm on the bottom.

 _"These buckets sucked," Revali said. "The shape of the buckets was like a thimble, and with it full of water, it weighed around 18 kilograms (40 lbs)."_

"Medli and Komali are up there," Revali pointed. "We can overtake them."

 _"At this point, we didn't want to just stay in this game. We wanted to win," Mipha said in determination._

"Hang on," Revali said. He stared at the giant ledge separating the oasis from the rest of the desert. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

Mipha looked around and saw a flower-type thing on the ground. She approached it, and it sprang her over the ledge. Revali, mildly interested, followed suit.

"I don't think the other Ritos noticed this here," Mipha whispered. Medli and Komali were too busy trying to climb the ledge to notice.

* * *

 **Last Flight to Tostarena: 8:52 AM**

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in Last Place**

The last plane to Tostarena landed. Blue and Vio sprinted out of the airport with the brochure map in tow.

"The Moe-eye habitat is the eastern side of the kindom," Vio explained. After running for around ten minutes, they finally reached the habitat to see one lone clue taped to a sign.

"Hang on," Blue said. "This says come back at 8 o' clock! If everyone else had to wait until eight, we're at most an hour behind them."

"We have to catch up, then! We have a Speed Bump to do!" Vio said. He grabbed the clue and ripped it open. "Detour: Stay Cold or Keep Hold. I think we should do Keep Hold."

 **Link and Zelda**

The duo approached the hole underneath the Inverted Pyramid to see a relatively new staircase made of scaffolding. They descended down to feel the temperature drop.

"Oh, this feels so good!" Zelda said.

"Ditto," Link replied.

Once they reached the bottom of the cavern, Link and Zelda approached a massive container. "Pour your water in here," the instructor said. They followed the directions, and reluctantly went back up to the surface to get more water.

 **Link and Zelda: 1.6/6 Buckets Poured**

 _"For this challenge, you needed exactly six buckets worth of water to complete the task," Zelda said. "But, it was so hot out, that if you filled the buckets up to the brim, around a sixth of the water evaporated out of the bucket or was spilled on the ground. So, you would need around four round trips in total."_

Link and Zelda climbed the stairway again to run directly into Malon and Romani. Thankfully, they didn't spill any water.

"I guess i'll just move to the left, then." Zelda said, moving out of their way.

 **Malon and Romani**

Malon and Romani ran up to their freezing container to pour their water in.

 **Malon and Romani: 1.5/6 Buckets Poured**

"Geez, that's not a lot." Romani said.

"Two more trips to go," Malon teased.

"I don't want to do this detour." Romani complained.

"You remember how the boat racing turned out?" Malon asked. "It was bad. I swear to never race within a race again."

"Fine. We'll keep going. But, my arms are turning to jelly."

"Suck it up."

 **Lana and Linkle**

 **2nd Attempt: 5 Second Head Start**

"GO!" Once again, the local darted right off. But, this time, the girls managed to keep up with him.

 _"This course was around two kilometers (1.25 miles) from beginning to end. The jaxi was fast though, so the total time it took to complete this course was around five minutes. However, if you were to lose the race, you would have to restart at the beginning with only a 5 second handicap, and returning to the beginning took another five minutes" Lana explained._

"Come on!" Lana shouted, gripping her Jaxi. For the duration of the race, Lana and the local rider were tied. Lana managed to edge out their opponent and got off in victory.

"We did it!" Lana said. "Can we have our clue!"

The judge shook his head. "Why not?" Lana asked. Linkle then showed up on her jaxi.

"Linkle, he's not giving us our clue," Lana said.

"Maybe read the clue again?" Linkle suggested.

Lana pulled out their Detour clue and scoured it for details. Her eyes hit the phrase 'once you both finish before the local, the judge will hand you your next clue.'.

"Linkle, we have to both beat him!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

 **Mipha and Revali**

The Champions poured two buckets of water into the container to freeze. The duo then climbed back up to the surface with their empty buckets in tow.

 **Mipha and Revali: 1.6/6 Buckets Poured**

"We're a third of the way there," Mipha said.

"I hate this," Revali complained.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito were walking through the sands with their buckets in their arms.

"For Farore's sake!" Medli said, putting her bucket down on the sand so that it stood upright. She stretched out her arms and then picked up her bucket again.

"It's hard, but we have to push through." Komali said. "The destination is right ahead."

They descended down the scaffold and poured the water into the container.

 **Medli and Komali: 1.5/6 Buckets Poured**

"Let's go back again and redo it three more times!" Medli said sarcastically.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda managed to get their second buckets of water into the container.

 **Link and Zelda: 3.1/6 Buckets Poured**

"How many more buckets do we need?" Zelda asked.

"Three buckets more," Link replied.

"Really? It's that hot out?" Zelda asked in shock.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"We just failed our fourth attempt," Lana explained. "It really sucks that we're losing this much time, but at least our next race will have a twenty second head start."

Linkle turned her head to see Blue and Vio arrive. Surprised, she poked Lana to get her attention. "Oh, my Nayru!" Lana shouted. "We still have a chance!"

 _"We were certain that they had gotten eliminated last leg," Linkle said. "But, I guess that was the Non-Elim. It kind of comforted us that they had a Speed Bump, but we knew that they could easily overcome that."_

They got back on their jaxis, determined to get it this time.

 **Lana and Linkle: 5th Attempt: 20 Second Head Start**

"GO!"

They darted and steered their jaxis to the oasis. However, Lana ran into a stone pillar and got launched off the Jaxi.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Good, they're still here," Vio said. They got on a jaxi and began their race.

 **1st Attempt: No Head Start**

"GO!"

"Come on! Blue! We can't afford to lose time!" Vio shouted. The local Tostarenan managed to get an ever increasing lead.

"Come back here, you ugly skeleton!" Blue teased. "Let us win!"

"I don't feel as bad beating you now!" the local shouted from way in the front. He reached the Oasis and flipped Blue off.

"Great, now you're making international enemies," Vio said, arriving just before Blue did.

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls delivered their second round of water.

 **Malon and Romani: 3.0/6 Buckets Poured**

"Malon, wait!" Romani said. She pointed at the container.

"What about it?" Malon asked.

"We delivered four buckets, but there's only three buckets worth in here! We have to take two more trips to fill it up!"

"What!?"

 **Mipha and Revali**

The Champions scooped up their third and fourth buckets of water and began walking back to the ice cavern.

"This is really time consuming," Revali said.

"Let's hope it's shorter than the jaxis" Mipha replied. "This won't take too long,"

* * *

 **2 Hrs Elapsed**

 **Link and Zelda**

The duo poured their final water bucket into the container.

"Follow me," the Tostarenan said. He led Link and Zelda into an alternate room full of ice sculptures. There were ice blocks, sculptures of Jaxis, Sphinxs, and buildings, all which were cloudy enough to not be able to see though. He handed them a baseball bat. "Have fun," he said, leaving the room.

"This is going to be sick!" Link said, smashing a block of ice in half.

"I kind of feel bad smashing the more ornate ones," Zelda said, whacking a Jaxi. "I feel people put way too much time in it just for it to be destroyed."

 **Malon and Romani**

"Your container is ready," the judge said, leading them to the ice room. Malon and Romani picked up two bats to see Link and Zelda still destroying the sculptures.

"Let's start!" Malon enthusiastically said. She took a swing at a sculpture of a Tostarenan and broke its head clean off.

"I would not want to be around you when you're mad," Romani said, swinging at a Tostarenan house. "How often do you get mad?" Romani moved on to a sculpture of the Inverted Pyramid.

Meanwhile, a yellow envelope is half-out of the demolished house.

 **Lana and Linkle**

 **13th Attempt: 60 Second Head Start**

"GO!"

They departed, determined to beat the Tostarenan with a minute lead in a 5-minute race.

"This is going to be embarrasing if we lose!" Linkle complained. Lana was too concentrated to even talk.

 _"That challenge was so difficult," Lana said. "We kept losing over, and over, and over again. I thought about switching Detours, but it was way too late for that."_

"Almost there!" Linkle shouted. She looked behind her to see the Tostarenan tailing them. "He's right behind me! Go! Go!"

Lana finished at the oasis, but Linkle finished a hair before the Tostarenan.

"Did we do it?" Lana asked. The Tostarenan handed them a yellow envelope. Lana ripped it open.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info. Make your way to Town Center and search for your next clue."

 _ **Teams must now make their way to the center of Tostarena and search for their next clue, which is inside of the Tostarena Fountain.**_

"We're ahead of the boys!" Lana said. "We need to go!"

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito began to smash some ice blocks. "Wait, hang on," Medli said, pointing to the broken Tostarenan house with the clue hanging out of it. Komali just pulled it out and opened it while Romani stomped her leg. "That was mine!" she shouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have walked away," Komali replied. He ripped the clue open.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to Town Center." Medli read.

 **Blue and Vio**

 **8th Attempt: 35 Second Head Start**

"Let's do this!" Blue shouted.

"You're going down!" the Tostarenan bragged. They surged ahead while the Tostarenan waited the thirty-five seconds for their head start. Vio looked behind to see the Tostarenan catch up to them. "We're not that far!" Vio shouted. "Hold out!"

The two barely passed the finish line before the Tostarenan. He handed them their clue.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 3rd Place**

"That was brutal," Vio said.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"I love this," Revali said, while destroying an ice block. "I love destroying things. It's so fun."

"Don't get off track," Mipha replied. "We're supposed to be looking for clues, remember?"

 **Link and Zelda**

Link smashed a replica of the Tostarenan Fountain and found their clue inside of it. "Come on, Zel! I've got it!"

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 4th Place**

"I hated that challenge so much," Link complained.

"Oh, don't say that. Was it worse than killing Ganon? Or figuring out that you weren't really a Kokiri?"

"True that."

 **Malon and Romani**

"It's us against the Champions," Romani said. "And, I gave the Rito the clue because I wasn't thorough enough."

"It's okay, Romani. Everyone makes mistakes."

Malon smashed an ice cactus to find their clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 5th Place**

"As long as one team is behind us, I'm okay," Malon said.

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Found it!" Mipha said, pulling a clue out of a Jaxi.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in Last Place**

"We're probably dead last," Revali said.

"We know there's a Non-elim coming up though." Mipha replied.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"We're here in town now," Linkle said, shading her face with their old clue. "And we're looking for our next clue."

Lana went around the fountain and looked on the walls, seeing if there were any signs or posters with their clue. Meanwhile, their clue is sitting on the bottom of the fountain.

"We see Blue and Vio's Speed Bump, so we know we're in the right place," Lana explained. "We just need to know exactly where it is."

 **Blue and Vio**

"Up there!" Vio said, pointing at their speed bump behind the girls. They plucked their Speed Bump clue off its sign and opened it.

"Speed Bump," Blue read. "Scoop it up,"

 ** _For coming in last place the previous leg, Blue and Vio must complete a Speed Bump, an additional challenge that only they must complete. Here in Tostarena, it can get sickeningly hot. The locals like to cool off with these freezy treats from this stand. Once Blue and Vio have made three freezy cones each, they will receive the okay to continue racing._**

Vio and Blue went up to the instructor. "How do we do this?" Vio asked. The instructor walked up to a glob of ice on the sand, seemingly unaffected by the extreme heat, and used a hammer and chisel to shave off some ice. He collected it inside of a bucket and returned to the stands. He used gloves to pack the ice down into the container and then scooped it up with an ice cream scoop and put it on a paper cone. He then topped it with milk and some sort of red powder.

"That's it?" Blue asked. The instructor nodded. Blue ran over to the stand and grabbed a hammer and chisel. They returned to the ice glob to shave off the ice. Vio held the container while Blue started to chip away at the ice. However, the chisel didn't seem to budge at all and seemed to bounce right off the ice.

"Is there some kind of trick?" Blue asked.

 **Medli and Komali**

After arriving in town square, Medli saw Lana and Linkle searching, but were very surprised by Blue and Vio's Speed Bump. "They weren't eliminated?" Komali asked. "The clue's gone!"

 _"We were expecting a non-elim today," Medli said. "But we enter Tostarena center to see none other than Blue and Vio. That can only mean one thing; someone's going home today."_

Lana walked up to them. "They're doing it right now. It's over at that icy treat stand." Medli turned her head to see Blue fiddling with a hammer and chisel on an ice block.

"Ignore them," Komali said, with a hand on Medli's shoulder. "We just need to find the clue and get out of here." Komali turned back to Lana and Linkle. "Have you seen anyone else here?" he shouted.

"No, we only saw us, you guys, and the boys here." Linkle replied, looking into a trash can.

"Linkle, it's not going to be in a trash can," Lana scolded.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Here's the center of Tostarena!" Zelda said, scouring her map to see if she was incorrect. Link tapped her finger and pointed. "Look! It's Blue and Vio!"

"What are they doing?" Zelda asked. "Whatever, it doesn't influence us. Let's carry on."

"Oh my Farore, everyone's still here," Link said, looking at the girls and the Rito.

"Did you guys find anything?" Zelda asked.

"No, we've been here for twenty minutes!" Linkle replied.

The six sad clues remained in the fountain.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Blue, you're probably putting too much force into it," Vio suggested.

"Shut up! I'm doing it fine, you egghead!" Blue replied. He lightened up on the force he was putting into the hammer. A few flakes of ice came down, but nowhere near enough to make an ice treat.

"Maybe you're putting it in in the wrong angle," Vio said. "Try putting it more outwards, so it touches the surface of the-"

"Fine, if you're going to instruct me on everything, just do it yourself!" Blue exclaimed, giving Vio the hammer and chisel.

"Fine, fine." Vio complied, grabbing the hammer and chisel while Blue grabbed the container.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Look!" Malon shouted, directing Romani towards the boys. "They weren't eliminated!"

 _"When we saw Blue and Vio, the cushion that we thought we had vanished. There is only one non-elimination leg in this race, and it's already happened last leg. Today is a guaranteed elimination." Malon explained._

"Everyone else is still here!" Romani pointed out. "Oh, but that means the clue's probably hidden somewhere."

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Our lead is gone," Linkle said. "We need to find that clue fast. There are five teams here. We can't afford to fall behind."

"But I can't find it anywhere!" Lana defended, turning her head to the entrance. "Oh, no."

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Revali!" Mipha exclaimed. "We've caught up!"

The Champions scanned the entire town to see every single team there.

"This is our chance! We have to act fast!" Revali said.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Maybe it's a poster... on a wall." Zelda thought. "It's a possibility. There are many posters scattered around here. There's a chance that at least one of them hints at our next location."

"I think it's possible, but unlikely," Link replied. "We don't have many options left. Let's just see what we can do."

Link and Zelda walked around the town, looking through various posters hung up around town.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Let's follow Link and Zelda," Komali told Medli. "They look like they know something."

 **Blue and Vio**

"This is pretty exhausting," Vio said, wiping sweat off his brow with his forearm.

"See?" Blue teasingly asked. "It's not so easy, is it?"

"I'm still getting more ice than you were!" Vio scolded. Blue looked down at the container in defeat.

"It looks like enough," Blue said. "Let's finish this Speed Bump."

The boys retreated to the treat stand and began packing the ice shavings together with gloves. "How much do we need to pack it together, Vio?"

"Just to the point where it's scoopable, but not too much because then it'll be too watery and we'll have to shave the ice off again."

Vio signaled for Blue to stop and began scooping. He put it into a cone and poured a drizzle of sweet milk over the top. He then sprinkled some red powder on top and put it on the stand. "There we go. Easy."

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Psst!" Revali said, motioning for Mipha to come over. He pointed into the fountain to see six untouched clues. Mipha reached in and pulled it out. "Around the corner!" Revali said, pulling her wrists to the other side of town. He ripped it open.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Revali read. "Make your way on foot to the Tostarena Ruins Gate."

 _ **Teams must now make their way on foot to the Tostarena Ruins Gate and search for their next clue.**_

"Let's go!" Revali said. However, Zelda saw the clue in their hand.

"You found it?" Zelda asked. "Where was it?"

Mipha replied. "Oh, its in the fou-"

"On the rooftops. Wedged in a cactus. Can't miss it if you're searching for it." Revali interrupted.

Link and Zelda climbed a ladder to the rooftops. Medli and Komali followed suit.

"Why'd you lie?" Mipha scolded.

"Do you just expect me to give them the answer?" Revali angrily rebutted. "We're five legs in. We can't afford to be nice anymore."

 **Blue and Vio**

"Aaand, that's three!" Blue exclaimed, putting his third cone next to Vio's. The judge gave them a thumbs up.

"You can continue the race now," the judge said.

Blue and Vio left the stand and started running around town, looking for the clue.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Where could it be?" Romani asked herself. Lost in thought, she tripped and fell into the fountain.

"Romani, are you okay" Malon asked. Romani pushed herself up, with a clue in her mouth. "I think i found it," she said.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way on foot to the Tostarena Ruins Gate," they read. Meanwhile, Link and Zelda and Medli and Komali were staring at them from the rooftops.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Revali lied!" Link said, frustrated. He and Zelda descended down to the ground and reached into the fountain. "I'll never trust him again,"

"Ditto," Zelda replied.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Route info," Zelda read.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Fricking Revali's a jerk," Komali said. "Also he has a huge ego."

"I feel bad for Mipha," Medli said. She reached into the fountain and received her clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Cluebox!" Revali pointed. He tripped, and got back up to open the box and rip open the clue.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock. Who's in ruins?"

 ** _The Tostarena Ruins are the main attraction of the Sand Kingdom. It's been here for over a thousand years, and is three times bigger than the city of Tostarena itself, not to mention that it continues underground. It is now the site of the next Roadblock. In this challenge, one team member must search the ruins for five fragments of a sculpture. Once they find those five fragments, they must put it together to reveal the location of their next Pit Stop._**

"I'll do it," Mipha said. She entered the ruins only to be surrounded by quicksand. "This is unsettling," she said to herself. She spotted a fragment right off the bat to her left. She picked it up, and carried it back to the starting area.

 _"When I read this clue, I expected it to be small fragments around the size of your fist. Nope. They were around a quarter of my height and very heavy. I knew it would be impossible to carry that around while searching, so I decided to drop it off at the start."_

"This is going to be hard," Mipha complained, wiping her forehead.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock," Romani read. "Who's in ruins."

"You did the last two. It's my turn." Malon said. Malon entered the ruins to see Mipha carrying a piece back to the starting area. "Those are big pieces," Malon observed.

"Yeah," Mipha said, putting her fragment down. "They're very heavy."

Malon entered the ruins and picked up the very first piece. "Yep."

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Where could it be?" Linkle asked. Lana managed to make her way up to the rooftops. "We haven't been up here! Maybe it's up here!"

"Oh, my NAYRU!" Linkle shouted in exasperation. "We were the first team here. I really don't want to be the last team to leave."

"We won't. We'll push through," Lana comforted.

 **Blue and Vio**

"I just saw something in the water," Blue said, rushing over to the fountain. He looked in and gaped at the clue. He pulled it out and ran out of the girls' eyeshot. "Vio! I got it!"

Vio chased him behind a building and opened the clue.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 5th Place**

 _"As we left Tostarena Town, we saw Lana and Linkle still searching. Although i kind of felt bad leaving them there, we can't afford falling into last place again." Vio explained._

"Don't even look at them," Blue said. "Just run."

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Aaand, we're the last ones here," Linkle said, smacking a cactus in frustration. "And I just pierced my hand."

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I'll do this Roadblock!" Link decided. He entered the ruins to see Mipha and Malon working with only one fragment found. He quickly turned to see the first fragment, and carried it back to the starting point.

"Good job, Link! You're doing great!" Zelda encouraged.

 _"Quickly, I noticed that Mipha and Malon were struggling with this. I figured that this was my chance to pull ahead and finally get a win in this race." Link said._

Link dropped his first fragment off as the Rito appeared.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Roadblock," Medli read. "I should do this one,"

 _"Although the challenge was more physical and better suited for Komali, I decided to do it for strategy," Medli explained. "We have a limit of three Roadblocks up to Leg 7. If Komali would've done this Roadblock, I would be forced to do the next two no matter what it is."_

 _"We also noticed that Link and Zelda didn't put this into thought," Komali said. "Because Link chose to do this challenge, Zelda will have to do the next two."_

Medli noticed the first piece off to the side. She picked it up and then eventually decided to drag it.

 _"These pieces were definitely heavier than the water buckets. Us Rito aren't built for strength, so it was quite hard on me."_

"Should've saved that express pass," Medli pouted.

 **Mipha**

Mipha crossed the quicksand using moving platforms to reach the other side, with more fragments. She quickly grabbed one, with Link right on her tail, and climbed back onto the moving platforms. She walked back to the start and put down her second piece.

"You're doing great, Mipha!" Revali clapped.

"Thanks," Mipha thanked, exhausted.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"We've looked everywhere!" Lana complained. "There's got to be something obvious that we're missing."

"Maybe it's inside a building..." Linkle suggested. She and Lana went inside of the Tostarena Slots building.

"Maybe if we win this game we get the clue?" Lana asked. She paid the cashier and began playing.

 **Link**

Link set down his second piece and began walking around the ruins. After climbing a ledge, he found his third piece.

 _"Eventually, at the third piece, I realized that these pieces were all in a linear pathway. I don't need to scour the entire ruins, I just needed to go along this path."_

"Come on, sculpture fragment. Time to be reunited with your friends."

 **Malon**

Malon also picked up her third piece, just behind Mipha and Link. "This one's circular. I can roll it," she said, jumping off a ledge and onto the floor below. She set it on the ground and began rolling it back to the starting area.

"This leg is exhausting," she said to herself. "

Good job, Malon!" Romani shouted from the shade.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 5th Place**

"Roadblock," Vio read. "You should do this one. It looks pretty more physical."

"Sure, but I might screw it up like I did yesterday," Blue replied.

"It's okay, just do your best."

 **Mipha**

"Fourth piece," she said between breaths. She picked up her piece and walked to the rest of her pieces. "One left... I hate deserts."

 **Lana and Linkle**

"What exactly are we trying to win?" Lana asked. "There's no clue option here."

Linkle touched three spinners and won a bunch of coins.

"Money, but no clue," an upset Linkle said.

 **Medli**

"Here's the third piece, it's rollable," she said, rolling the fragment to reunite it with the others.

 **Link**

"Fourth piece, almost done," Link said, grabbing and lifting the fourth piece above his head.

 **Blue**

"Piece number two," Blue said, fiddling with the fragment. "Man, this is heavy."

 **Mipha**

"Last piece."

Mipha brought the final piece down into the starting area and began arranging it.

 _"There were two parts to this challenge: Finding and bringing all the pieces, and assembling them. Once you assembled all the pieces, you would be done."_

"This isn't so hard," she said to herself. She picked up the flat and rounded piece, and placed it on the bottom. She took the other chunks and slid them into the correct open spaces.

 _"The assembly wasn't difficult at all. It almost felt too easy."_

"I'm done," Mipha said. She looked over her sculpture. It seemed to be a rounded tower that matched one in the ruins.

 ** _This round tower is the tallest point in Tostarena Ruins. You can see almost the entire kingdom from up here. It will now serve as the Pit Stop for the fifth leg of the race. The last team to find me may be eliminated._**

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Let's get out of here!" Revali shouted.

 **Link**

"Got it!" he shouted. "We can catch up to the Champions if we push ourselves!"

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Good job, Link!" Zelda encouraged. "It's that tower up there!"

"We can beat them there!" Link shouted, running.

 **Lana and Linkle**

"Oh my god, it's in the fountain!" Linkle said. She dived right in and retrieved the clue.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in Last Place**

"We wasted a lot of time here. I just wish that everyone is stuck at the Roadblock" Lana hoped.

 **Malon**

"Come on, fit together!" she screamed. She tried to shove a piece into an opening, but it wasn't fitting in. "How? This is my last piece! We only had to find five, right?"

Malon glanced at her clue again. "Yup. How come I can't fit this in?!"

"Malon! Just think! It can't be that difficult!" Romani shouted from the sidelines.

Malon then realized that she was putting the wrong end in. She flipped the fragment over and then smoothly inserted it into the space. "I'm stupid," she said.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's go," Malon said.

* * *

Komali and Vio were standing, waiting for Medli and Blue to finish the challenge.

"Have you guys seen the girls?" Komali asked.

"We saw them at town center," Vio replied. "I'm guessing that they still haven't found the clue yet,"

Komali saw Lana and Linkle running up to the clue box behind them.

"Never mind," Vio said.

 **Lana and Linkle: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Linkle read. "You should do it,"

"Alright, I'm in ruins," Lana said. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

King Hyrule was standing on the top of the tower, awaiting a team to climb up the ladder off the side. Eventually, the ladder swayed a bit to reveal Mipha and Revali.

"Mipha and Revali," he said. "You are team number ONE!"

 **Mipha and Revali: 1st Place**

Revali hi-fived Mipha and celebrated. Then, Link and Zelda showed up right behind them.

"It was so close, but Link and Zelda, you are team number TWO."

 **Link and Zelda: 2nd Place**

"Eh, it's not first, but we're going to get that soon enough," Link said.

"We're going to get that first when it matters!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I like your enthusiasm." King Hyrule observed. "Anyway, you both get to hear what Mipha and Revali have won,"

Link and Zelda stared at them.

"You have won ten thousand rupees each!"

"Yeah!" Revali said, hi-fiving Mipha a second time.

"You can enjoy that when the race is over."

 **Medli**

"I got all five pieces," Medli said. "I just need to put them together,"

She quickly put the pieces together, but the resulting structure didn't seem like anything in the kingdom.

"Hmm," she observed. "This doesn't look right."

 **Lana**

"OOf, these pieces are heavy," she complained, picking up her first piece. She carried it over to the starting area, where Medli was working. She turned around to see Blue with his final piece.

 **Blue**

"Alright, this is just a puzzle," he observed. "Vio's our puzzle guy, but I can do this."

He placed the flat piece at the bottom.

 **Medli**

"Oh, it's just upside down," she realized. She disassembled the structure and reassembled it right-side up. "It's that tower up there!"

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 4th Place**

"You did great, Medli!" Komali congratulated.

* * *

Malon and Romani reached the top of the ladder to see King Hyrule.

"Malon and Romani," he announced. "You are team number THREE."

 **Malon and Romani: 3rd Place**

Romani collapsed on the floor.

"Tough leg?" the king asked.

"Yeah," Malon replied. She kicked Romani to make sure she wasn't dead.

* * *

"Medli and Komali, you are team number four."

 **Medli and Komali: 4th Place**

"We made it!" Komali shouted.

 **Blue**

"I just put it in like that, and there! It's done!"

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 5th Place**

"Lets go!" Vio shouted, running.

 **Lana**

"Third piece," she said, rolling it back to the start. "Hopefully they get lost somehow."

* * *

"Blue and Vio," King said. "You had a speed bump, arrived almost three hours after the other teams,"

The boys nodded.

"And you are still in the race, you are team number FIVE."

Blue and Vio sighed in relief.

"We're not going to give up!" Blue said. "No speed bump can slow us down."

"This just shows how we can win that million," Vio replied.

* * *

"Come on, Lana!" Linkle shouted. "You're doing great!"

King Hyrule approached them in the ruins.

"Oh, no," Lana said, dropping the fragment and running over.

"Lana and Linkle," the king said. "All the other teams have already checked in. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Lana and Linkle: ELIMINATED**

Linkle's head dropped.

"What was the issue today?" King hyrule asked.

"We just couldn't find that clue," Lana replied.

 _"We're kind of upset that we got eliminated because we couldn't find an envelope, but hey, we got to leg five of the race." Lana said._

 _"Hopefully, we get called back for another run," Linkle reluctantly said,_

Lana and Linkle departed the ruins, waving goodbye at King Hyrule.

* * *

Next Time on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:

Teams race through New Donk City, Metro Kingdom, where the second Double U-Turn comes into play.

And teams struggle with a hip challenge.

 _"Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon, from this great wide wacky world," Zelda sung._

 _"That is not acceptable," Mayor Pauline replied._

Who will be eliminated next?


	6. Let's go Electrocute Ourselves

**Previously, on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Six teams raced through Tostarena, Sand Kingdom. An exhausting detour took its toll on the racers.

 _"For Farore's Sake!" Medli said, putting her bucket down in the sand._

 _"Linkle, we have to both beat him!" Lana said._

In the end, Mipha and Revali pushed through to win the leg.

 _"Mipha and Revali, you are team number ONE!"_

However, Lana and Linkle couldn't find their clue.

 _"We've looked everywhere!" Lana complained._

Which ended in their elimination.

 _"Lana and Linkle, you have been eliminated from the race."_

Five teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 _ **This is the Tostarena Ruins Round Tower, the tallest point in Tostarena Ruins. From this tower, five teams will depart on the sixth leg of the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition. Mipha and Revali, who arrived first, will leave at 3:25 AM.**_

 **Mipha and Revali: 1st to depart: 3:25 AM**

"Fly to New Donk City, Metro Kingdom," Mipha read.

 _ **Teams must now fly to their next destination, New Donk City. Once they arrive in New Donk City, teams must make their way to Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park for their next clue.**_

"Warning," Mipha read, eyes wide open. "Double U-turn ahead!"

"Let's go!" Revali shouted, running towards the airport.

 _"There's a U-turn this leg," Revali explained. "And we definitely haven't been making any friends recently. In Leg 2, we chose to U-turn Link and Zelda, so I'm certain they're going to target us."_

 **Link and Zelda: 2nd to depart: 3:29 AM**

"Warning: Double U-Turn ahead!" Zelda read.

"I'm not too worried," Link stated. "We're the only team that hasn't won a leg yet. I doubt that anyone will try to U-turn us."

 **Malon and Romani: 3rd to depart: 3:42 AM**

"Get me out of this desert!" Malon shouted, entering the airport.

 **Medli and Komali: 4th to depart: 3:49 AM**

"We need tickets to New Donk City, please. As fast as possible." Medli asked.

"There's one flight on Konga Air with a connection in Shiveria that is planned to arrive at 1 PM." the ticketwoman stated.

"Are you absolutely sure that's the only possible flight?" Komali questioned concernedly.

"That is the only flight today." she said.

"We'll take it," Medli said, paying up.

 **Blue and Vio: Last to depart: 4:05 AM**

"We're all on the same flight today, right into a double u-turn," Vio said.

"Hopefully we can get there first," Blue wished, boarding the plane.

* * *

 _"We've got an idea of who we want to U-turn," Zelda stated. "We've been conversing with the farmgirls and the boys, and we've agreed that we want to take out the Champions and the Rito so we can get into the finals together."_

 _Vio backed up her claim. "The champions have lied to us multiple times, and have been a relatively strong team. Although I like the Rito, they're the strongest team left in this race. They're the only team so far who has won two legs."_

 _"Our plan is for whoever gets to the U-turn board first U-turns the Champions, and who ever gets there second U-turns the Rito." Malon explained. "Hopefully our plan goes down without a hitch."_

* * *

 **New Donk Airport: 1 PM**

"Excuse me, sir?" Romani asked a New Donker. "Do you know how to get to Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park?"

"You need to go down main street and then make a right," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Malon thanked, running towards the park. Eventually, they were greeted with the U-turn board.

"We choose to U-turn Mipha and Revali," Malon announced, putting the Champions' pictures on the board as well as their own 'courtesy of' photo. Romani grabbed the nearby clue. "Detour: RC or Sparky?"

 _ **New Donkers like to relax by doing a little RC car racing. In RC, teams must find this building with the RC racetrack. With one team member controlling the acceleration, and the other member controlling the direction, teams must complete three laps around the track in thirty seconds or less. If they do, they will receive their next clue.**_

 ** _The entirety of the city is powered by this Power Plant underneath the streets. In Sparky, teams must use wires and Spark Pylons to power this inactive billboard. Once they have done that, they will receive their next clue._**

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"What do you think?" Romani asked.

"I would pick RC," Malon decided.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We choose to U-turn Medli and Komali," Vio said, putting their faces on the board. "Let's do RC," Vio chose.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Are you kidding me?" Komali shouted in exasperation. He looked around and saw Blue and Vio. "YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!" he shouted.

"Komali! We have to focus on the detour now! We can't waste time like that! Let's go do RC first." Medli decided.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Dammit!" Revali shouted.

"We had it coming," Mipha painfully said, glaring at Revali. "Maybe if you were nicer this wouldn't have happened."

"Shut up. Let's go wire some stuff."

"We can still beat the Rito!"

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in Last Place**

"Good, the plan's carried out," Zelda stated. She ripped open the clue. "Which one?"

"Let's do RC,"

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls entered the RC building and grabbed two remotes. "One is labelled speed and the other is labelled direction. You want to do speed?" Romani asked.

 **Malon and Romani: 1st Attempt**

"Sure," Malon confirmed. The timer began and they instantly turned sideways and smashed into a wall.

"Romani! What are you doing?" Malon scolded. "You don't have to turn immediately! Wait until we actually get to the turn!"

Malon backed up while Romani adjusted the direction. They smashed into a few more walls and got fifteen seconds their first lap. "Oh my Nayru, this is difficult," Romani said.

 _"The issue with this challenge was the fact that each of us controlled different aspects of the car. For example, it would take a while to understand that I needed to brake at the turns so Romani can take over and turn without crashing," Malon said._

"Blue and Vio are here," Romani said. The boys grabbed their remotes and awaited for the next race to start, along with the Rito.

 **Malon and Romani: 0:41.02**

* * *

"Let's do this again!" Malon said. A man went onto the track to straighten the farmgirls' car as well as put two other cars on the track.

 _"On the other mini-races we've had on the race, we've always gotten some sort of handicap when we didn't get it right. This time, we weren't so lucky," Blue explained._

 **Malon and Romani: 2nd Attempt**

 **Blue and Vio: 1st Attempt**

 **Medli and Komali: 1st Attempt**

"Go!" the timer shouted, starting the time. Right off the bat, the boys' and the Rito's car smashed into each other, and the boy's somehow managed to flip upside down.

"Uhh," Vio said, violently jiggling the controller.

"I think we just lose," Blue said, laughing.

"Yes!" Medli said, turning the car left. The Farmgirls passed the Rito in the end, but it was pointless.

 **Malon and Romani: 0:39.53**

 **Blue and Vio: DQ**

 **Medli and Komali: 0:40.05**

* * *

 **Mipha and Revali**

"We need to get some of the supplies from the Power Plant," Mipha explained. She and Revali lifted up a manhole and descended down the ladder. They passed through the sewers and then finally reached the Power Plant.

"Why would they make us go through sewers?" Revali complained. "Why not just make a ladder down to the actual power plant?"

"Don't ask me," Mipha sighed. She looked to the side of the power plant to see two construction outfits for them, which consisted of a yellow helmet, a yellow-red jumpsuit, and rubber gloves. After putting them on, Revali grabbed the provided wires.

* * *

 **RC Detour**

"Link and Zelda are here," Komali said. They also picked up two controllers and joined in to the next match.

"Oy vey," Medli sighed.

 **Malon and Romani: 3rd Attempt**

 **Blue and Vio: 2nd Attempt**

 **Medli and Komali: 2nd Attempt**

 **Link and Zelda: 3rd Attempt**

"GO!"

"Come on!" Malon said, braking to let Romani turn. Romani somehow smashed into Link and Zelda's car, slowing it down.

"Stop crashing into our car!" Link scolded. "I thought we were on the same alliance!"

"It's hard to control!" Romani pleaded. Malon kept silent, and the Rito tried to comprehend what they heard.

 _"When we heard Link scold Romani, we knew that something was up, and that they were trying to get us out." Komali explained._

The Rito almost made it to the end in time, but Blue crashed their car right into the Rito's right before the finish line, delaying them long enough.

"Oops. SORRY!" Blue said sarcastically. Medli slapped him.

 _"The more people that showed up, the harder that this gets," Malon said. "It's more cars to crash into and to interfere with, so hopefully someone else switches Detours or gets it. Not to mention, the Champions can still show up at this one once they're done with the other Detour. You never know."_

 **Malon and Romani: 0:34.82**

 **Blue and Vio: 0:31.93**

 **Medli and Komali: 0:30.25**

 **Link and Zelda: 0:37.6**

* * *

 **Mipha and Revali**

The Champions found an inactive electronic billboard.

"Alright, first we need to find the pylon," Mipha directed, scouring the building. Eventually, she found one on the alley next to it. "Revali! Over here!"

Revali followed her voice. Mipha plugged the wire already attached to the spark pylon into their wire.

 _"Once we found the pylon, I noticed that there was already a wire attached to the pylon, so the wire that we picked up was essentially an extension cord," Mipha said._

"Okay, Revali. Grab this, and climb the ladder in the back," she instructed. Revali grabbed the wire, but the wire was too short to wrap around the building to the ladder, and the extension cord detached from the wire as a result.

"Oh, its a puzzle," Revali said. This time, Revali detached the cord and took it with him up the ladder. Once on the rooftop, he dropped one end of the cord down to Mipha, but it couldn't reach the entire way.

"Revali, I can't reach that!" Mipha said. Revali leaned over to give it more distance, but Mipha still couldn't reach it.

* * *

 **RC Detour**

"Let's do this AGAIN," Malon said in exasperation.

 **Malon and Romani: 4th Attempt**

 **Blue and Vio: 3rd Attempt**

 **Medli and Komali: 3rd Attempt**

 **Link and Zelda: 2nd Attempt**

"GO!"

"Brake!" Romani commanded, and Malon complied.

"Don't you dare crash into us!" Komali said to Blue and Vio. Blue then crashed into him, slowing him down. In revenge, Komali sped up their car, and crashed straight into Blue and Vio's car, as well as Malon and Romani's car.

"No!" Malon said, as they crashed into Link and Zelda's car, flipping both on their side. The Rito and the boys managed to finish the track.

 **Malon and Romani: DQ**

 **Blue and Vio: 0:30.32**

 **Medli and Komali: 0:29.83**

 **Link and Zelda: DQ**

"Congratulations, you completed the Detour," the timer said. "However, you must do the other one."

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Okay, let's go electrocute ourselves," Medli said, running out of the RC track.

* * *

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Okay, give me the extension cord, and I'll attach it to the wire, and throw it up to you," Mipha said. Revali nodded and tossed the wire down to her. Mipha attached the wire to the extension cord, and threw it up like a lasso.

"It's too low!" Revali shouted. Mipha tried it again, but it still didn't fly high enough for Revali to catch. "Maybe use that plank of wood?" Mipha tied the cord around the wood and tried to reach it up to Revali, however, it was too short. "It's not working!" Mipha complained. "I've got an idea. Come down here!"

Mipha detached the wire from the extension and tossed the wire into an open window about a quarter of the way up. She then gave the cord to Revali. "Dangle it," she said, directing him up the roof again. Mipha then entered the building and went into the window with the cord in it. She was then also able to grab the extension and plug it into the cord. "It's plugged in!" Mipha said, exiting the building, and then climbing to the roof with Revali. Revali plugged in the cord, lighting up the billboard. "What now?" Revali asked. "Where's our clue?"

Mipha descended down to the ground and looked at the Billboard. "It says 'Now do the other detour'. Huh."

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in Last Place**

 **Medli and Komali**

"Why do we have to walk through sewers to get to the power plant?" Medli complained, holding her nose.

"Don't worry about it," Komali demanded. "We have to get this done."

The duo entered the power plant and picked up their gear, as well as the extension cord.

"Let's head out," Medli said.

* * *

 **RC Detour**

"This should be easier now that the Rito are gone," Zelda said. "And you have no one to willingly bash into

 **Malon and Romani: 5th Attempt**

 **Blue and Vio: 4th Attempt**

 **Link and Zelda: 3rd Attempt**

"GO!"

"Turnturnturnturnturnturnturn!" Malon shouted, as Romani turned. No one had any crashes as all three cars finished.

 **Malon and Romani: 0:29.45**

 **Blue and Vio: 0:27.54**

 **Link and Zelda: 0:29.26**

"You have all finished the Detour," the timer said. "Here are your clues."

The timer handed them their clues, but Vio was the first to grab one and rip it open.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way-" Vio read.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"To New Donk City-"

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Hall for your next clue!"

* * *

 **Medli and Komali**

"Here's a pylon," Medli said. She connected the cord to the extension and gave it to Komali. Komali tried to climb the ladder, but was blocked by the length of the cord. "It's too short, Medli!"

Medli unlinked them and instructed Komali to climb to the roof. Komali dropped one end of the cord down, but it didn't reach Medli.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Clue box up there!" Vio shouted, pointing in front of the hall. He opened the clue and read it.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," he read. "Who's a superstar?"

 _ **Every year, the city of New Donk hosts an annual festival, complete with decorations, rooftop parties, and songs. In this Roadblock, one team member must memorize the lyrics of the first half of 'Jump Up, Superstar!' the song performed at each festival.**_

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's all jump up super high!_

 _High up in the sky!_

 _There's no power up like dancing!_

 _You know that you're my super star_

 _No one else can take me this far_

 _I'm flipping the switch_

 _Get ready for this_

 _Oh, let's do the Odyssey!_

 ** _If the racer can recite this entire passage of lyrics while keeping the tempo of the song, Mayor Pauline of New Donk City will give them the okay to run over here, backstage, where their next Pit Stop awaits. The last team to complete this challenge will be eliminated._**

"I'm a superstar," Vio said. The Farmgirls ran right behind them.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I'll do it," Romani decided.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I'm the superstar," Zelda said. "It's not like we have a choice anyway. It says right here: _Zelda must do this challenge_."

 **Vio**

Vio entered New Donk City Hall Auditorium, and the instructor handed him the lyrics. "Oh, holy Din that's a lot."

 _"There were so many lyrics that we had to memorize," Vio said. "If we stumbled on one of them, we would be failed and be sent to the back of whatever line was formed. Not to mention that we had to keep up with the rhythm. Luckily, we were handed the lyrics, as well as Mayor Pauline singing them when no one else was. I felt that really helped me."_

 **Zelda**

Zelda put the lyrics down and tried to recite them. "Here we go, off the rails, don't you know it's time to raise our sails? It's freedom like we never knew,"

 **Romani**

"Oh, Nayru!" Romani cursed, as she read over the lyrics. "How am I supposed to remember that?"

* * *

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Let's race!" Mipha enthusiastically said. She grabbed the direction remote while Revali grabbed the acceleration. "There's no one else here,"

 **Mipha and Revali: 1st Attempt**

"GO!"

Revali sped up, but didn't allow any time for Mipha to turn. As a result, they crashed into the turn directly in front of the starting line. Revali reversed while Mipha had to turn the car. From then on, Revali didn't seem to put the speed anything past max, which resulted in the car continuously crashing into the walls every turn.

 **Mipha and Revali: 0:45.32**

"Revali! You have to slow down on the turns!" Mipha said.

"Well, maybe you should learn to turn faster!" Revali defended.

"I can't! You have to slow down!"

"Why would I slow down! It's a race!"

* * *

 **Vio**

"I think i'm ready to give it a shot," Vio determined. He walked on stage and took the microphone. "Let's start."

 **Vio: 1st Attempt**

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _Don't you think-_

 **BOOOO!**

The audience booed as Pauline gave Vio a thumbs-down. "It's 'Don't you know'."

 _"I failed on line two," Vio said, laughing. "That's when you know that you're going to be there for a while."_

 **Romani**

"Wish me luck," Romani said as Malon gave her a thumbs up.

 **Romani: 1st Attempt**

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags, or a pass,_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh, we can zoom-_

 **BOOOO!**

"You're off beat," Pauline said.

 **Zelda**

"I swear to Din," Zelda said. She got up on stage.

 **Zelda: 1st Attempt**

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _You don't need bags, but-_

 **BOOOO!**

"There's no 'you' in the front of line four," Pauline scolded.

* * *

 **Medli and Komali**

"It doesn't reach!" Komali shouted. Komali tied one end of the extension cord around a handrail on the roof, and went into the building. He poked his head out of the window right next to the end of the cord. "Throw it up!" he shouted. Medli threw the cord at him, and he caught it and plugged it into the extension.

"It's plugged in!" Komali confirmed. However, the top of the cord still wasn't plugged into the billboard. "What now?"

 **Mipha and Revali**

"Fine. How about I do the speed and you do the directions?" Mipha asked. Revali complied and they swapped the controllers.

 **Mipha and Revali: 2nd Attempt**

"GO!"

Mipha accelerated the car, but slowed down at the turns to give Revali room to turn. They only hit the wall once, but it wasn't enough to stop them from beating the time.

 **Mipha and Revali: 0:29.45**

"Congratulations, you completed the Detour," the timer said, handing them their clue.

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to New Donk City Hall for your next clue," Mipha read.

"I hope we're in front of Medli and Komali," Revali pleaded.

* * *

 **Vio: 2nd Attempt**

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags or a pass_

 _You know-_

 **BOOOO!**

Vio grasped his face in frustration as he stepped off the stage, just as Romani stepped on.

 **Romani: 2nd Attempt**

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _Don't you know its time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah._

 **BOOOOO!**

Romani looked over the script again. "What did I do wrong?"

"You're kind of monotone," Pauline directed. "Put some enthusiasm in that 'oh yeah!'"

 **Zelda: 2nd Attempt**

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags, or a pass_

 _Say the word I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh ACHOOO-!_

 **BOOOOOO!**

"Seriously?" Zelda asked. "I sneezed. Am I not allowed to sneeze?"

"Sorry, you have to pull it off flawlessly," Pauline said. "But that was a perfect run so far. Keep it up!"

King Hyrule was waiting in the corner, amused at the failure.

* * *

 **Medli and Komali**

"Oh, I'm dumb," Komali said. "I forgot to plug in the cord to the actual billboard." Komali left the window and then climbed up to the roof. He untied the cord and plugged it into the billboard which lit it up. "Where's our clue?"

"Maybe we return to the power plant?" Medli asked. She started running back until she got a good look at the billboard. "Hang on, the board says 'go to New Donk City Hall for your next clue,"

"Well, let's go!" Komali ushered.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

"I hope the Champions are struggling."

* * *

 **Mipha and Revali: Currently in 4th Place**

"Roadblock: Who's a superstar? I am," Revali said. He entered the auditorium to see Romani performing.

 _"We enter the auditorium, and I see all the other teams, besides the Rito, still at the Roadblock, and I knew that I had the possibility to stay in this."_

"Good luck," Mipha said, standing off to the side to watch the performances. Revali picked up the script to see how long the song was. "Oh, son of a-"

 **Romani: 3rd Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will_ \- uhhm, uhhh

 **BOOOO!**

"Dammit," Romani said, reading through the script again.

 **Zelda: 3rd Attempt**

"Here goes," Zelda said. She saw Link in the audience cheering. "YOU'VE GOT THIS!" he shouted.

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 **BOOOO!**

"What now?" Zelda asked in exasperation.

"You need to stretch out the word girl for around two seconds. Otherwise, the tempo will be off." Pauline said.

 **Revali**

"I think I'm ready for this," Revali said, getting on stage.

 **Revali: 1st Attempt**

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 **BOOOOO!**

"What? Already?"

"You're wayyyy too tense," Pauline instructed. "Relax. Just imagine you're having the best time in your life."

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock. I'll do it," Medli said.

"Romani! The Rito are here!" Malon shouted.

 _"We enter the auditorium to see everyone here. Every single team. This gives us enough confidence, and even an ability to finish in first place, even after a U-turn. On the downside, we know that this challenge is very difficult." Komali explained._

"You expect me to remember all this?" Medli asked Pauline. She shrugged.

 **Vio: 3rd Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, because_

 **BOOOOO!**

"Oh, come on!" Vio shouted. He cleared to make way for Zelda.

 **Zelda: 4th Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's all jump up super high!_

 _High up in the sky!_

 _There's no power up like dancing!_

 _You know that you're my super star_

 _No one else can take me this far_

 _I'm flipping the switch_

 _Get ready for this_

 _Oh, let's do the Odyssey!_

 **WOOOHOOO! *applause***

"Did I do it?!" Zelda asked. Pauline smiled and pointed at the corner of the room, where King Hyrule stood. Zelda ran down, grabbed Link, and made their way to the mat.

"Link and Zelda," King Hyrule said. "You are team number ONE!"

 **Link and Zelda: 1st Place**

Zelda hugged Link closely.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a free Sheikah Slate, that you can mess around with after the race."

"Sounds great, King!" Link exclaimed.

 _"We're so happy to finally get that gold medal today," Link said. "It just shows that we're just as capable of winning that million as everyone else."_

 _"Maybe even more so," Zelda interjected._

 **Medli: 1st Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 **BOOOO!**

"You need to stretch out 'yeah' to fill up time, or else there will be a huge silent gap," Pauline suggested.

"Booo!" Medli said.

 **Vio: 4th Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's jump up really high!_

 **BOOOO!**

Vio stomped his foot in frustration and left the stage.

 **Romani: 4th Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's all jump up super high!_

 _High up in the sky!_

 _There's no power up like dancing!_

 _You know that you're my super star_

 _No one else can take me this far_

 _I'm flipping the switch_

 _Get ready for this_

 _Oh, let's do the Odyssey!_

 **WOOOOHOOO!**

Romani smiled as Pauline directed her to the pit stop.

"Malon and Romani," King Hyrule announced.

"Yeah?" Malon said, her mouth forming a half-smile.

"You are team number TWO."

 **Malon and Romani: 2nd Place**

"I understand that today you decided to use the U-turn on Mipha and Revali," King Hyrule interrogated.

"They're a strong team, and they've annoyed us and lied to us on multiple occasions. They're a team that needs to go so the rest of us can stay in." Malon explained.

 **Revali: 2nd Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 ** _BOOOOO!_**

"What is it?" Revali asked.

"You said that too slowly. Say the words 'all the way' and 'to the moon' in short, fast bursts."

"Oh, my Nayru! It's just one thing after the other in this challenge! It's rigged!"

"Revali, I'm on your side here! I'm trying to help you!"

 **Medli: 2nd Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's all jump up super high!_

 _High up in the sky!_

 _There's no power up like singing!_

 **BOOOOO!**

"Read the lyrics again," Pauline commanded. "You were so close too!"

"Dammit, I hate this already," Medli complained. She watched as Vio got on stage for his fifth time, looking very put down by all this.

 **Vio: 5th Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's all jump up super high!_

 _High up in the sky!_

 _There's no power up like dancing!_

 _You know that you're my super star_

 _No one else can take me this far_

 _I'm flipping the-_ uhm, I forget

 **BOOOOOO!**

Vio threw his microphone on the floor in anger.

* * *

Komali, Blue, and Mipha stood, watching Vio's fit.

"Vio's turning into you," Komali told Blue.

"I've never seen him this angry," Blue observed. "This must be very frusturating. He's normally so chill!"

"I have no comments," Mipha said.

* * *

 **Medli: 3rd Attempt**

"I have to get this soon," Medli told herself. "We could lose a million rupees because of me. Come on, Medli. Get it together."

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's all jump up super high!_

 _High up in the sky!_

 _There's no power up like dancing!_

 _You know that you're my super star_

 _No one else can take me this far_

 _I'm flipping the switch_

 _Get ready for this_

 _Oh, let's do the Odyssey!_

 **WOOHOO! *applause***

Pauline gave Medli the thumbs-up. Komali jumped out of his seat in joy and ran over to King Hyrule.

"Medli and Komali," He started. "You were U-turned, made it to this challenge last,"

The Rito nodded.

"And you are still in the race because you are team number THREE!"

 **Medli and Komali: 3rd Place**

"Tell me about what happened today with the U-turn."

"We were U-turned by Blue and Vio," Medli said. "But, I'm not even upset about it anymore. The fact that we were U-turned, and didn't come in last or second to last shows that we're a team to be reckoned with."

 **Revali: 3rd Attempt**

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _Because when... the.. uhhh_

 **BOOOO!**

"We're going home today," Revali said. Pauline tried to give advice, but he told her to shut up. "This is rigged."

 **Vio**

"I have to get this right here, right now. Revali's getting slightly better," Vio told himself. The music started.

 _Here we go,_ _off the rails,_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

 _Don't need bags,_ _or a pass_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

 _It's time to jump up in the air_

 _Jump up, don't be scared_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away_

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your one up girl!_

 _So let's all jump up super high!_

 _High up in the sky!_

 _There's no power up like dancing!_

 _You know that you're my super star_

 _No one else can take me this far_

 _I'm flipping the switch_

 _Get ready for this_

 _Oh, let's do the Odyssey!_

 **WOOHOO! *applause***

Pauline gave Vio the thumbs-up to Revali's chagrin. Vio reunited with Blue and ran to the mat.

"Blue and Vio," he said. "You are team number FOUR."

 **Blue and Vio: 4th Place**

"Revali!" he shouted. "Dro p the microphone. Come over here."

Revali put down the mic and walked in shame to the Pit Stop mat.

"Mipha and Revali, you know what this means." King Hyrule broke. "You are the last team to arrive. And I'm very sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race."

 **Mipha and Revali: ELIMINATED**

"Y'know, we did our best," Revali mumbled. "It is what it is."

 _"This time, we didn't come home with a million rupees," Mipha lamented. "But, we did strengthen our friendship."_

 _"We are the Champions, and we are out." Revali said._

* * *

 **Next Time on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Teams race the penultimate leg in Inkopolis.

Who will be eliminated? Who will move on to the finale? Who will win one million rupees?


	7. Who's Slacking Off?

Previously on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:

The last five teams raced through New Donk City. A Double U-Turn came into play, and two teams were targeted.

 _"We choose to U-Turn Mipha and Revali," Malon said._

 _"We choose to U-Turn the Rito," Vio announced._

After the Detour, a singing challenge caused frustration for all the teams.

 _*Vio singing*_

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _Don't you think-_

 ** _BOOOO!_**

Link and Zelda overcame the challenge first and won the leg.

 _"You are team number ONE!"_

Medli and Komali managed to survive the U-Turn.

 _"You are still in the race, you are team number THREE!"_

But Revali couldn't keep a beat, which ended in their elimination.

 _"Mipha and Revali, you have been eliminated from the race."_

Four teams remain. Who will make it to the finale?

* * *

 ** _This is New Donk City Hall Auditorium. From here, teams will depart on the penultimate leg of a race for a million rupees._**

 **Link and Zelda: 1st to depart: 5:03 AM**

"Alright, where are we going?" Zelda asked, ripping the clue open. "Indium, Potassium, Oxygen, Polonium, Lithium, Sulfur, Neon, Tungsten, Sulfur?"

 ** _Teams must now solve this code, which uses the atomic symbols for the elements shown in the clue. Once they decode it, teams will have their next location spelled out for them._**

"What is this?" Link asked. "Do we have to find these elements somewhere in the city?"

"I doubt it," Zelda replied. "It's probably some sort of code. Hang on, Indium is In, Potassium is K, Oxygen is O, Polonium is Po... Got it. InKOPoLiSNeWS."

 _ **Teams must now fly to their next destination city: Inkopolis. Once they arrive, they must make their way to the Inkopolis News Station in Inkopolis Plaza, where the Squid Sisters Callie and Marie will hand them their next clue.**_

"Ah, jeez. We're going to Inkopolis," Zelda said.

 _"I showed a bit of disgruntlement towards Inkopolis because I knew that no one there spoke any English, and it would be extremely difficult to get around," Zelda explained. "It could be easy to get lost for hours. Not to mention that Inkopolis is bigger than any city we've visited on the Race so far."_

 _"I'm not too worried about it," Link said. "As far as I know, no other racer here knows Inkish or Jellyfish, so we'll all be on an equal playing field. We plan to get Medli and Komali out this leg so us, Blue and Vio, and Malon and Romani come into the finale. If we work together, we might be able to overcome that language barrier."_

Link and Zelda climbed into a taxi. "Where do you want to go?" the driver asked.

"Airport, please!" Zelda enthusiastically commanded.

 **Malon and Romani: 2nd to depart: 5:23 AM**

"Inkopolis! That's somewhere that I've always wanted to visit!" Romani recounted.

"Well, you'll get to visit today," Malon stated. "The bad news is that there'll be a language barrier. Taxi! Airport please!"

 **Medli and Komali: 3rd to depart: 5:34 AM**

The Rito arrived at the airport. "Excuse me, sir?" Medli asked.

"Yes?" The attendant asked. "What can I do for you?"

"We need tickets to Inkopolis, as fast as possible please."

"Hang on one second," he said, searching his files. "The only flight today is on Metro Air, which departs at 2:15 PM and is scheduled to arrive at 10:30 PM, as well as a connection in Rogueport. Would you like to take that flight?"

"Okay, so this is the ONLY flight available?" Komali questioned. "There are no earlier flights even on other airlines?"

"There are no other flights. Period." the attendant stated.

"We'll take that flight then," Medli said, taking the tickets.

 **Blue and Vio: Last to depart: 5:58 AM**

"It's never a good feeling being last," Blue said. "But today, we're all on the same flight, which means we'll be on the same playing field."

"Hopefully, we can get the Rito out today," Vio expressed.

 ** _Teams are now on their way to Inkopolis via Rogueport._**

* * *

The plane landed, and the four remaining teams awaited for the door to open. Once the flight attendant opened it, the eight racers dashed out into the terminal.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Our first destination is Inkopolis Plaza," Vio said. "I've heard that the quickest way to get there is by the metro, as there is a lot of traffic here on the streets."

Blue and Vio descended down a staircase to the Metro station, and awaited their train.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda ran outside. "Gee, it's cold!" Zelda said, staring up at the night sky. Link hailed a taxi. It stopped and opened its window. "Bwa bwa bwaaa?" the driver asked in Inkling.

"This is what I was afraid of," Zelda said, turning to Link. Link decided to give it a shot. "Inkopolis Plaza?" he asked. The driver stared at him, confused. He covered his mouth and took a swig of water. "Bwee bweeee bwewe?" he asked, with a mouth full of water. The driver got out of his taxi and smacked him. The driver then got back into the cab and drove off.

 **Medli and Komali**

"We're taking the subway," Komali said. They descended down to the stairs and awaited alongside Blue and Vio.

"We're taking the subway," Komali said. They descended down to the stairs and awaited alongside Blue and Vio. The train arrived, packed with people, as the two teams squeezed their way into it.

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls exited the airport to see Link and Zelda get ditched by a cab. Malon founda different cab, but then Link and Zelda ran up.

"Do you want to maybe share?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," Romani said.

 _"Our plan was to get Medli and Komali out this leg. Since there was no U-turn or any type of sabotage available, we planned to help Link and Zelda, as well as Blue and Vio as much as possible while excluding the Rito and leaving them to fend for themselves," Romani explained._

 _"For some reason, Blue and Vio decided to go into the subway. If they mess up or if its too confusing for then, this entire plan can go up in flames." Malon suggested._

"You speak English?" Romani asked the driver.

"A bit," he responded.

"Do you know Inkopolis News Station?" Link asked.

"Yes, it's in Inkopolis Plaza." the taxi driver replied.

 **Blue and Vio**

"What station do we have to get off at?" Vio asked.

"I dunno. We just kinda rushed on." Blue replied.

"What!? You didn't check which stop to get off?" Vio scolded.

"You didn't tell me to!" Blue defended.

"Fine! Let's just follow the Rito...where did they go?"

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito moved down the aisle and swapped cars when they realized that Blue and Vio didn't know what stop to get off at. "We're swapping cars so they don't see us," Medli said. "They U-turned us last leg, no reason for us to help them."

"If they didn't ask for directions, that's their fault. They don't have to mooch off our information." Komali stated bluntly.

 **Link and Zelda**

The taxi stopped and both teams exited the cab. They darted around Inkopolis Plaza, looking for a news station. Eventually, Link and Zelda found the marked entrance to see the Squid Sisters Callie and Marie with clues in their hands. They handed the clue to Link and Zelda. "Welcome to Inkopolis," Marie introduced. "Get ready for an Inkredible leg," Callie joked.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour: Inkopolis's New Kicks or Manufacturing Fix?" Zelda read.

 ** _Booyah_** ** _Base is a popular and famous clothes and gear mall here in Inkopolis, and will now serve as the site for the next detour. It will be their choice: Inkopolis's New Kicks or Manufacturing Fix._**

 ** _In Inkopolis's New Kicks, teams must make their way to Shrimp Kicks. Teams must select a shoe and find the exact match in this store filled with over three hundred shoes. Although all the shoes look similar, each selectable shoe only has one that matches it perfectly. Once they have found the shoe's match, teams must deliver both shoes to Kelp Dome on foot for their next clue._**

 ** _In Manufacturing Fix, teams must enter Ammo Knights. They must then search the room of two hundred weapons and test each one until they find one that does not function. Then, teams must use the provided set of tools to fix the weapon to make it functional. Once it is made functional, the shop owner Sheldon will give them their next clue._**

"Girls!" Zelda shouted. "It's up here!"

Malon and Romani recieved their clue from Marie. "Get ready for in Inkredible leg," Callie said.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Which one are you doing?" Romani asked.

"Inkopolis's New Kicks," Link replied. "Want to work together?"

"Yeah!" Malon said.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Come on! It's our stop!" Medli shouted. She and Komali ran out of the train and onto the platform.

"Try not to let the boys see us!" Komali instructed.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Wait," Vio said. "Is that the Rito?"

Blue peered out the window to see the Rito exiting the platform.

"Oh, crud!" Blue shouted. He grabbed Vio's wrist and pulled him towards the door, but the door closed and the train began moving again.

"DAMN IT!"

"We have to wait until the next stop, get out, wait for a train coming back, and then get back on and ride it back to that station," Vio said nonchalantly. "Might take maybe fifteen minutes."

Blue stomped in enragement.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Did they see us?" Medli asked.

"It doesn't matter," Komali urged. "Let's go find the clue at the news station."

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda, along with Malon and Romani entered Shrimp Kicks, where Crusty Sean greeted them. He guided the two teams to a table with four different shoes on it. Link and Zelda picked a blue one with one yellow stripe while Malon and Romani picked a blue one with a yellow triangle.

"Pfft," Link said in confidence. "This is going to be easy."

 _"I saw the shoe that we were going to have to find, and I thought that we were going to be in and out of the shop instantly," Link said._

Link entered the room and picked a shoe off the ground and presented it to Crusty Sean.

 **INCORRECT:**

 **X: Bottom of shoe black (Correct: Bottom of shoe blue)**

 **X: 8 shoelace holes (Correct: 7 holes)**

"I'm sorry, it's not a match," Crusty Sean denied.

 _"I was wrong," Link admitted, laughing._

Zelda took a lookover on the shoes. "Ah!" She said. "The bottom of this is black, Link."

"Oh," Link said. He put the shoe down and began rummaging for more.

 **Malon and Romani**

"I got one!" Romani said, holding up a shoe. They brought it to Crusty Sean.

 **INCORRECT:**

 **X: Octopus design on tongue (Correct: Squid design)**

 **X: Incorrect inkling word on sole**

Crusty Sean denied the shoe.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Get ready for an Inkredible leg,," Callie said, handing the Rito their clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour," Medli read. "Inkopolis's New Kicks or Manufacturing Fix?"

"Manufacturing Fix sounds simpler," Komali suggested.

"Alright, we're doing Manufacturing Fix." Medli decided.

 **Blue and Vio**

The boys got out of the train and stood up on the platform, awaiting for the train to bring them back to the previous station.

"This sucks," Blue said.

"You're right, but it was my fault too," Vio apologized. "I didn't tell you to check the stops, and I just assumed that you would've."

 **Malon and Romani**

 _"Initially, we assumed that this challenge would be easy. But, we quickly realized that these differences were extremley minute and you would have to scour each shoe thoroughly," Romani explained._

Malon twirled a shoe around in her hands. "This shoe looks like a match. Wanna go check it?"

"Sure," Romani replied. They went to Crusty Sean to check the shoe.

 **INCORRECT:**

 **X: Black sole (Correct: Blue sole)**

"I'm sorry, but it's not a match," Crusty Sean said.

Malon turned to Zelda. "How are you two doing?"

 **Link and Zelda**

"We're doing fine," Zelda said. She tapped Link on the shoulder and showed hin a shoe. Both agreeing that they looked almost identical, they rushed over to Crusty Sean.

"Check?" Link and Zelda simutaneously asked. Crusty Sean gave it a glance.

 **INCORRECT:**

 **X: 9.5 Size (Correct: 8.5 Size)**

"This doesn't match," Crusty Sean denied. Both Link and Zelda looked it over. "What do you mean? It's exactly the same!" Link argued, holding up their guess as well as the original shoe.

"I'm sorry, but they are somewhat different," Crusty Sean concluded.

 **Medli and Komali**

The Rito entered Ammo Knights and each picked a shooter off the wall. Komali walked to the testing range to test out the gun.

Or at least that's what he was trying to do.

 _Komali began laughing. "To test if a weapon works or not, you first have to know how to properly use it."_

 _"We weren't given any tutorials," Medli said, surpressing her laughter._

Komali kept pressing the trigger, but no ink would shoot out. "Maybe I got lucky and this is the broken one?" he asked.

Medli tried to test out her gun, but also had no avail. "We're definitely not doing something right, there's no way that these two are both broken."

 **Blue and Vio**

"We're finally here," Blue said. He and Vio climbed the staircase to the news station and grabbed the clue from Callie's hand.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in Last Place**

"We're doing Manufacturing Fix," Vio decided.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Hang on," Zelda said. "Is it the size that's wrong?" She peeked inside the shoe and then at their model. "Link, it's the size!"

 _"As soon as Zelda pointed out that the size was a relevant issue, I decided to scour all the facts. Is it the same color? Size? Design? Is the shoe itself too soft?" Link described. "The worst part of this challenge was that the judge didn't tell you which factor you got wrong."_

"Din, this sucks!" Link complained. "Every shoe looks so similar!"

"This reminds me of the outfit challenge in Dream Land," Zelda recounted. "But you only had to account for three details. Here, it could be anything."

"How are you girls doing?" Link asked.

 **Malon and Romani**

Malon groaned as she got another shoe rejected by Crusty Sean. "Not so well," she replied.

Romani picked up another shoe. "It's just so hard, all the tiny details are similar!" she complained.

"It's not just that this challenge is hard," Malon said. "It's also boring as hell."

"Ditto," Link agreed. "How do you think the others are doing at the ink gun challenge?"

 **Medli and Komali**

Medli picked up yet another ink gun and pulled the trigger, however, nothing was happening. "Is there a safety lock on this thing?" She turned it around in her hands and searched the entire thing. She found what seemed to be a safety lock and switched it. She tried to pull the trigger again, but it seemed blocked. She tried a few more times. "Nope, I just turned the safety lock on. That wasn't it."

Komali couldn't figure it out either. "Medli, we're not having any luck with this," he said. "Do you want to switch Detours?" he asked, twirling around the gun in his hands.

"No, Komali. We don't know how much more difficult the other detour is. Besides, it's probably something simple we're overlooking. Let me see the clue again."

Komali handed Medli the Detour clue. "Yeah, it says to find one that DOESN'T work. So it's not something we overlooked in the clue." Medli said. She turned her head to the door. "The boys are here."

 **Blue and Vio**

Blue and Vio entered the weapons shop to see Medli and Komali struggling. "What are you struggling with?" Vio asked.

"Don't tell them!" Komali said to Medli.

"You know that we can hear you, right?" Blue shouted infuriatingly.

"Why would we even help you in the first place?" Medli interrogated. "You U-Turned us!"

Vio grabbed Blue's shoulder. "She's got a point. They don't have to help us. We don't have to help them. Let's just move on."

Vio then took a gun off the wall. He took one quick look at the Rito.

 _"I looked at Komali trying to test a gun, and I knew instantly what they were doing wrong," Vio recounted. "They didn't load any of their guns with ink. If you have no ammo, how are you going to shoot anything?"_

Vio told Blue about the Rito's situation. "When you fill up the guns, hide behind something while you're doing it!" Blue nodded and hid behind the front counter as he filled up the barrel with some ink in nearby cans. Blue then got up, ran up to the testing area, and shot the ink out of the weapon. "That one works," he said to himself, as the Rito stared in amazement. Blue put the gun in a barrel and picked up another one. Komali took notice, and then talked to Medli. "It's something right in front of our faces if they figured it out so fast."

 **Link and Zelda**

"Can we get another check?" Zelda asked. Crusty Sean took the shoe in his hands.

 **CORRECT**

"This is the matching pair," Crusty Sean confirmed. "Please take this and the example shoe and deliver them to Kelp Dome, please."

"Do you have any directions for us?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Crusty Sean said. Link and Zelda headed towards the door. "Good luck, girls!" Zelda shouted to Malon and Romani.

"Thank you!" Romani replied. Link and Zelda got out onto the streets of Inkopolis Plaza. "Now, where is Kelp Dome..." Zelda trailed.

 _"We finished with the first part of the challenge, and now we're onto the second part, which is to navigate the streets of Inkopolis and find this greenhouse. On paper, I'm like 'this isn't too bad.'" Zelda told. "But, the streets of Inkopolis are like a maze, not to mention that there is no script that we can read and most of the locals speak Inkling. Also, the clue told us to go on foot, so taking a taxi is not an option."_

Zelda walked up to an Inkling on his phone. "Hello? Can you understand our language?"

"Kind of," he replied. "How can I help?"

"We need to find Kelp Dome," Zelda explained. "Do you know directions?"

The Inkling began typing something into his phone. "Walk down Flounder street for three blocks, and then make a right on Anemone Avenue and follow straight for a half mile. It should be right there. It's a large glass thing."

"Can you write down Kelp Dome in Inkish for us?" Link asked. The Inkling got out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing it down in Inkish. He gave the paper to Link.

"Thank you so much!" Zelda thanked.

"No problem."

 **Medli and Komali**

Medli noticed that the boys managed to get the guns to work. "How?" she muttered under her breath. Once again, Medli tried to fire her gun in the testing area, yet to no avail. "Komali!" she urged. "The boys can work them! We're obviously overlooking something here."

Komali took a second to think and scanned around the room. His eyes locked on to a few ink cans. "Oh. My. Din. We're so stupid."

"What is it?" Medli urgently asked.

"We've been forgetting to put ink in the guns this whole time."

Medli face-palmed. "Ugh. We can recover from this. I'm sure."

 _"This whole time, we've been trying to fire these guns with no ammo," Komali said. "The thing is, when we noticed that, our lead had essentially evaporated."_

 _"I still feel stupid talking about that now," Medli added._

Medli grabbed a can of ink, yanked it open, and poured it into the gun. She fired it, and the ink splatted out into the testing zone.

 **Blue and Vio**

Blue put ink in his twentieth gun and tried to fire it, but the trigger didn't pull back all the way. Blue tried to force it, but it didn't budge.

"VIO! I'VE FOUND IT!" he screamed.

Vio's ears began to ring. "You don't have to scream."

"DOESN'T MATTER! I FOUND IT! LETS FIX THIS HUNK OF JUNK!"

"SHUT UP, BLUE!" Komali called from across the room.

Vio grabbed a screwdriver and put the ink gun on the ground. He unscrewed the panels to reveal the inside of the weapon. "Blue, what did you say was the problem?"

 **Malon and Romani**

Malon picked up another shoe and inspected it. "Link and Zelda just left," she said between her breaths. "Hopefully, if we get out of here soon, we can catch up and maybe work together in the Roadblock."

"No matter what the Roadblock is," Romani added. "I have to do it. I just hope it's in my physical capacity."

Romani brought yet another shoe to Crusty Sean.

 **CORRECT**

"This shoe is correct," Sean said. "Please deliver them to Kelp Dome."

Romani hugged Crusty Sean. "Romani?" Malon urged. "Let's go!"

Romani let go and then followed Malon out the door. "Is there any instructions on how we get there?" Romani asked.

"There's no instructions on here," Malon explained.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Kelp Dome! Up here!" Zelda pointed, running.

 _"We were told that Kelp Dome was a greenhouse, and we would need to deliver the shoes to someone inside," Link explained. "I imagined the greenhouse would be something the size of a house. It was not. This greenhouse was massive, and despite it being almost midnight, the dome was packed with people."_

"How are we going to find who to deliver this to?" Link asked in exasperation.

"Look for a race marker!" Zelda said.

 _"So during the race, we are told to look out for a 'race symbol', which is red with two yellow stripes on each end. It's everywhere; it's on our clue boxes. It directs us where to go. Anytime you feel lost, just look for yellow and red."_

"This Inkling is wearing yellow and red," Link pointed out. He handed the Inkling the shoes, and he gave them their clue in return.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Link read.

 _ **Teams must now proceed to Moray Towers to find their next clue.**_

"We gotta hustle," Zelda ushered. She ran outside and hailed a taxi.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Hand me the trigger," Vio said. Blue rolled his eyes and handed Vio the trigger. Vio then removed the defective trigger and placed in the new one. He then put the screws back in and reassembled the weapon. "Is this good?" he asked. Sheldon nodded and handed him the yellow envelope.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 2nd Place**

"See ya later, Rito!" Blue teased. Komali flipped him off.

"Darn it, Blue!" Vio scolded. "You've gotten 'the finger' twice now. Stop being a jerk!"

"Whatever. They're going out this leg anyway."

 **Medli and Komali**

"I hate Blue so much," Komali said.

"Komali, we have no time for your 'rivalries'. We have to get this done or we're done for."

Komali fired his weapon, but nothing fired. He made sure to put in ink. "Medli! I think i've found it!"

Medli put it on the ground as Komali grabbed a screwdriver and began taking the weapon apart. "What was wrong with it?" Medli asked.

"Ink didn't come out. And this time I was certain to add the ink in. It wasn't the trigger, as it went down all the way.

Medli looked at the components and grabbed the ink container. There was no hole for the ink to flow down to be loaded. "It looks like we just need to punch a hole," Medli said.

"With what?" Komali replied. Medli handed him a hammer and nail. Komali put the nail to the ink container and began hammering at it. After three pounds, the nail went through the plastic ink container and successfully made a hole in it. However, this resulted in a price as both of the Rito got splatted with blue ink. Medli spat a bit out of her mouth while Komali wiped down his eye. "Maybe we should've drained the container first." Komali said. He put the container back onto the weapon and recieved their clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 3rd Place**

The Rito ran outside and immediately hailed a cab. "Moray Towers?" Komali asked. The driver nodded and the Rito climbed in.

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls entered Kelp Dome to see the entire place filled with people. "Who are we supposed to deliver it to?" Romani asked. Malon didn't reply. Romani tried to offer it to a random Inkling girl, who took them. "Do you have a clue?" he asked. The Inkling girl stood and stared at them and then said something in Inkish. Malon stole the shoes back and then continued looking.

"Come on!" Romani said. "There has to be some way of knowing who we're supposed to give these to."

Meanwhile, the girls walked right past an Inkling wearing yellow and red clothing.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda began climbing the flights of stairs on Moray Towers, which suspiciously had a netting near the bottom of the towers. They reached the top and ran for the clue box.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Link read. "Who's slacking off?"

 _ **Moray Towers are some of the tallest buildings in Inkopolis. It happens to be a set of parking garages, but that doesn't mean there's nothing to do here. In this Roadblock, one team member must cross a slack line stretching from one tower to the other. If they make it to the end, teams will receive their next clue. But if they fall, they will have to restart and go back to whatever line was formed to try again. And teams will be encouraged to perform their best, as their partner not doing the Roadblock will be harnessed and hanging off the side of the towers. Each time the participating member falls, the watching member will be released into a freefall and then lifted back up.**_

"Note: Zelda, Komali, Malon, and Blue have to do this Roadblock."

"I guess I'm doing it," Zelda said, laughing.

"Don't say that," Link replied. A race instructor motioned for Link to follow him only to to get strapped into his harness, and was eventually dangling over the side of the building. He gave Zelda the thumbs' up as she walked over to the edge of the slack line. "Don't worry! There's a net down below!" Link shouted. Zelda stepped over the side onto the slack line. She began walking, trying not to panic. Eventually, once she was a quarter way done, she lost her footing and fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as she landed in the net. Up on the towers, Link frowned as the race helper pressed a button, causing Link to cascade down the side of the building. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Malon and Romani**

"Maybe we have to look for race colors?" Romani suggested. She found the red/yellow man and shoved the shoes in his face. He swapped it out for the clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in Last Place**

"Hope we're not too far behind." Malon said.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Oh, no," Blue said, as he was staring at Zelda attempting the slack line. He ripped open the clue.

"Roadblock. Who's slacking off? I have to," Blue read.

"Do your best!" Vio encouraged.

A Race helper motioned for Vio to follow him. He strapped Vio up in a harness. "What are you doing?" he asked. The instructor didn't say anything and pushed him out to dangle by a thread.

"Welcome to the club," Link said.

Blue began walking over the slack line and began using his arms to flail around.

 _"The slack line was very thin and moved a lot with each step," Blue explained. "But, what really made it hard, was the wind. There was a semi-strong gust between the towers, and the fact that it was dark also made it hard to see in front of you and where the slack line was."_

A gust of wind caused Blue to lose his footing and fall to the net.

"Dammit!" Vio said, watching. "Wait... what the... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blue heard screaming and looked up to see Vio falling. "Oh my Nayru!" He said.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I have to do this Roadblock," Malon said. She got prepared for the slack line, while Romani watched.

 _"At first, I thought that I was just going to be cheering for Malon and offering her support. But then, some guy grabs me and puts me into a harness and next thing I know, I'm hanging off the edge of the building with Vio and Link."_

"Welcome, Malon!" Link joked.

"It's Romani!" she corrected.

"Whatever. You look exactly the same. Even with twins there's a way of telling them apart."

"So..." Romani said, changing the subject. "What are we doing here?"

Romani's question was answered as Zelda fell off her slack line and Link was dropped down the tower. Romani gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Farore."

The race assistant brought Link back up.

"By the way, have you seen the Rito at all?" Link asked.

"I haven't," Romani replied. "What about you, Vio? You were at the same detour."

"We left before them," Vio answered. "There's no chance they got in front of us"

"Well..." Romani added. "You never know"

"Oh, look! Malon's going!" Link interrupted.

 **Malon: 1st Attempt**

Malon took two deep breaths and put her left foot onto the slack line. She then put her right foot ahead of her right, putting her entire weight on top of the line. She felt her weight shift to the left and flailed her arms to keep herself steady. However, a gust of wind came in and pushed her off balance, making her fall.

"Oh, great," Romani said, right before she was dropped down the tower.

"Dammit!" Malon said, smacking the net.

 **Medli and Komali**

"It's a Roadblock," Komali read. "You have to do this one."

Komali was then pulled away by a race assistant. He put Komali in harnesses. "Wait... What are you doing?"

"Komali?" Medli asked. She couldn't see Komali anywhere, but eventually spotted him dangling over the side of the tower. "What are you doing there?"

"I don't know!"

 **Zelda: 4th Attempt**

"I can make it past halfway, so I can make it the whole way." Zelda encouraged herself. She stepped onto the slack line, and then kept her footing, flailing her arms as needed. She made it three quarters of the way until her shoe somehow untied and became loose. Trying to ignore it, she continued, until her shoe fell off, causing Zelda to fall once again. She heard yet another scream from Link as she tried to retrieve her shoe.

 **Medli: 1st Attempt**

"Oh, my Din!" Medli shouted, as she felt the midnight breeze.

 _"Inkopolis was cold in general, and on the ground it was around fifty degrees. But up high, it was maybe forty, not to mention that I was still covered in ink, which made it feel even worse. On the Great Sea, the temperature normally ranges from eighty to a hundred degrees. So, this was definitely straying from my comfort zone."_

Medli put her foot out onto the line, and then put her other foot in front of her first. Immediately, a gust of wind appeared and knocked Medli off the line.

Komali swore under his breath. Then, he felt himself to be a little less secure than earlier. He was then dropped.

 _"Normally, heights don't bother me so much." Komali explained. "Heck, it would be a problem if I did because I'm a fricking Rito. But, it's kind of more difficult when you're strapped up in a way that makes it impossible for you to spread your wings and are also plunging at high speed towards the ground knowing that you cant stop it using your natural instinct."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Komali screamed.

 **Blue: 3rd Attempt**

"Come on!" Blue shouted, in the middle of the line. "I'm almost there!"

A bird smacked into Blue and knocked him off the line.

* * *

 **Time Elapsed: 1hr 24min**

 **Medli: 15th Attempt**

"I'm proficent enough to make it three-quarters of the way there," Medli uttered. "I just need that final stretch."

"You can do this, Medli!" Komali shouted.

Medli took another step and braced herself for a gust of wind. She used her arms to steady herself and rode it out. Once again, she began advancing only to trip up on her footing.

 **Malon: 17th Attempt**

Malon stepped out onto the slack line for the umpteenth time and began taking it slow. She used her arms to steady herself, and within a few minutes, was over halfway to the end. But, a strong gust of wind came through the towers. Somehow, Malon rode it out and managed to reach the opposite tower.

"Yes!" Malon cheered. "We're in first!"

"Yes!" Romani cheered. "I don't have to do that again!"

Romani was taken back onto solid ground and then brought over to the other tower to reunite with Malon. They were handed their next clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info,"

 ** _Teams will now make their way to the base of Hammerhead Bridge to find their next clue._**

"We can't let anyone catch up," Malon said, while trying to hail a taxi.

 **Zelda: 23rd Attempt**

"YOU CAN DO THIS, ZELDA!" Link cheered. That was enough for Zelda to rush the last few steps and make it across the slack line.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We can catch up to the farmgirls," Link said.

 **Blue: 22nd Attempt**

"Come on," Blue muttered, trying to straighten his footing. The second tower was just steps away. "I can make it! I can make it!"

Another bird crashed into Blue, making him fall again. "Those birds are out to get me!" he shouted. Vio shook his head in disapproval as he was released down the side of the tower.

 **Malon and Romani**

The Farmgirls ran across the sandy shore below Hammerhead Bridge, towards a clue box next to four sailboats. "Come on! Link and Zelda are right on our tail!" Malon urged. Romani opened the clue box.

"Route Info. Sail to your next Pit Stop!"

 ** _Touching the water is deadly for Inklings. However, Hylians can do whatever they want. Now, teams must learn how to use this sailboat and sail over here, to Saltspray Rig, where their next Pit Stop awaits. The first three teams to check in will be given an opportunity to race for a million rupees in the finale. However, the last team to arrive WILL be eliminated._**

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Let's go! I know how to do this!" Malon said.

"You do?"

"When Mom was still alive, she used to take me to Lake Hylia and sail around."

Malon and Romani got into their boat. Malon took hold of the rudder and adjusted the sail while Romani pushed the boat into the water, and then got in.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Sailing?" Link asked. "I've never sailed!"

"We're just going to have to learn the ropes." Zelda said. "Just watch the girls."

"That's not hard," Link replied. He pushed the boat into the water.

 **Medli: 20th Attempt**

"I DID IT!" Medli cheered. She recieved her clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's go to this bridge, and hope that the boys don't get this," Komali said.

 **Blue: 24th Attempt**

"I have to get this," Blue said under his breath. "Or we're eliminated for sure."

Blue creeped over the slack line very slowly to keep himself steady. Vio crossed his fingers. Eventually, he noticed a bird coming his way. He stopped and waited for it to pass. It did, and then turned around and targetted Blue again. Not willing to keep up with this stuff, Blue just swatted it to the ground. He ended up finally making it to the end.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in Last Place**

"We have to catch up!" Vio urged. "They're not too far ahead of us."

 **Malon and Romani**

"Romani! Turn the sail left a little!" Malon commanded. Romani followed her orders, and they began to approach the rig. Romani looked behind them to see Link and Zelda following, albeit going a bit slower. Malon turned the rudder to reach the ladder for the rig. They climbed the side ladder while ditching their boat to reach the top, where King Hyrule awaited.

"Malon and Romani," King Hyrule announced. "You are team number ONE!"

The girls cheered once again.

 **Malon and Romani: 1st Place**

"I am glad to tell you that you are one of the three teams that will be racing for a million rupees in the final leg!" the King announced. "Unfortunately, there is no prize today however."

"That's alright," Malon said, smiling. "We have the stats now to brag that we've won two legs of the race. Let's see if we can make that three."

"I have something else to announc, but let's wait for the next team since they're so close." King Hyrule said.

Link and Zelda climbed the ladder.

"Link and Zelda, you are team number two, and you will be racing for a million dollars in the next leg!"

 **Link and Zelda: 2nd Place**

Link and Zelda hugged each other.

"I have some more news for you four," King Hyrule announced. "You know the final leg will take place in some version of Hyrule,"

Everyone nodded.

"I can tell you exactly where you are going,"

Everyone smiled.

"It's quite hot, not very many people, and that last challenge may be some preparation, any guesses?"

Everyone pondered for a bit until Romani took a guess. "The Great Sea?"

"Yes, you will be racing back in the Great Sea for the one million rupee prize! Also, you will be able to wait here at the Pit Stop to see who is the third team you will be racing against."

"Well, if it's the Great Sea," Link said. "I sure hope it's not Medli and Komali. They'll have the home advantage."

"That is true," King Hyrule concluded.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Look! Clue Box!" Vio shouted and pointed. He opened it to see two clues in there. "We're third? We passed the Rito!"

"Vio! Less observation, more reading!" Blue scolded. He ripped the clue open.

 **Blue and Vio: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's set sail!" Blue said.

"Well, we better hurry up," Vio replied, pointing to the road. The Rito got out of their cab.

Vio pushed the boat into the water as the Rito ran up.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

"I know how to sail!" Medli said. "I've seen our Link do it!"

Komali quickly pushed the boat in the water as Medli jumped in and adjusted the sail. She then put one hand on the rudder. Soon enough, the wind was pushing them towards the oil rig.

"From what it looks, we're going a lot faster than the boys," Komali said. "But, they have quite a bit of a headstart over us. I'm not sure if we'll be able to make it in time."

 **Blue and Vio**

"Come on!" Blue shouted. "Almost there!"

"They're catching up!" Vio acknowledged.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Almost there!" Medli uttered.

 **Blue and Vio**

"Climb the ladder! Climb it!" Blue commanded.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Up the ladder!"

* * *

King Hyrule and the two checked-in teams awaited to see who would be racing in the final leg. They hear a few rungs being climbed and...

Medli and Komali rose up. They dashed towards the Pit Stop mat with Blue and Vio in close pursuit, who ran a bit faster. As they approached the mat, things became mangled enough to make it not obvious who reached it first.

"Medli and Komali, Blue and Vio," King Hyrule said. "It was a close race."

Everyone was breathing heavy.

"But if you look at the photographic evidence, you can see who touched the mat last."

King Hyrule handed them a photo. The photo showed Vio arriving first, with Medli immediately after, and then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Komali.

"Medli and Komali, I am pleased to tell you that you are officially team number THREE, and you will be racing for a million rupees in the final leg."

 **Medli and Komali: 3rd Place**

"Blue and Vio, you know what this means."

Blue and Vio both nodded.

"You are officially the last team to arrive."

 **Blue and Vio: Last Place**

"And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Blue and Vio: ELIMINATED**

"Anything you'd like to say before you leave?" King Hyrule asked.

"We had a good run," Vio said. "Sure, we didn't make the finals, just by a footstep. But I'm pleased to say that I have had this experience in my life."

 _"Yeah, our plan didn't go as... planned," Blue explained. "But, we did get to visit all these amazing destinations, and we even won a leg."_

 _"Blue, that's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say."_

 _Both of the Links then spoke together. "These are the Heroes of the Four Sword, signing out._

Blue and Vio walked away from the Pit Stop, waving goodbye to their previous allies.

* * *

 ***Pre-Finale Interviews***

 _What makes you think that you have what it takes to win the million?  
_

 **Malon and Romani**

"We've won two legs at this point," Romani said. "And, we're a decent balance of physical strength and mental strength. With us together, we can overcome anything.

 **Medli and Komali**

"I mean," Komali said. "We're definitely the strongest team left in this race. Most of the time, we've finished in front of at least one of the other two teams."

"We'll do anything it takes to win." Medli added.

 **Link and Zelda**

"I mean, sure, we haven't done as well as the other teams going into the finals," Link said, "As they've both won two legs, and we've won one. But that doesn't mean that we can't take down this million."

"It's a race. Anything can happen," Zelda said.

* * *

 **Next Time: On the epic conclusion of the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition**

One Million Rupees

 _*All the teams racing through Forest Haven*_

Three Teams

 _*Link forward repelling down the Temple of the Gods*_

One Winner

 _*Romani putting sails on a boat*  
_

Who will win the one million Rupees...and... The Amazing Race: Zelda Edition?


	8. I Just Lost Us a Million Rupees

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Nine teams set off from Lon Lon Ranch in the Era of the Hero of Time in a race for one million rupees.

Teams made strategic moves.

 _*New Donk City*_

 _"We choose to U-Turn Mipha and Revali" Malon said._

 _"We choose to U-Turn Medli and Komali" Blue explained._

And horrible oversights.

 _*Tostarena*_

 _"Where is that clue?" Linkle asked, as the camera panned down onto the clues in the fountain._

Six teams were eliminated.

 _"Anju and Kafei,"_

 _"Mido and Saria,"_

 _"Tetra and Niko,"_

 _"Lana and Linkle,"_

 _"Mipha and Revali,"_

 _"Blue and Vio, I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."_

Link and Zelda overcame their fears and proved themselves worthy of making the final leg.

Medli and Komali beasted through the legs and were almost never at risk for elimination.

Malon and Romani got off to a shaky start, but proved they were more than they appeared.

And today, one of these three teams will win one million rupees, and The Amazing Race: Zelda Edition.

* * *

 _ **Teams will now take a cruise ship to their final destination: the Great Sea. Their first destination on the Great Sea is Spectacle Island, where their next clue awaits.**_

The final three were all waiting for the cruise ship to begin boarding.

"This is great!" Romani said. "It's a two day voyage ON A CRUISE LINE and we'll be all rested up and have some fun!"

"I can't help but agree," Zelda cheered. "I'm sick of airplanes."

Komali shook hands with Link and Malon. "May the best team win."

* * *

The ship prepared to dock at noon during a moderate storm while all the teams lined up at the exit. As the doors opened up, teams bolted out onto Spectacle Island, but Malon and Romani reached the clue box first. "Route Info. Shoot some barrels."

 _ **This tiny island has almost nothing on it. However, this man, Salvatore, runs a barrel-shooting game here, despite no one ever coming here ever. Now, teams must play that game. With only seven shots of ammunition, teams must load up a cannon to fire and destroy five barrels floating on the surface of the water. Once all five barrels have been destroyed, teams will receive their next clue. However, if teams run out of ammunition before the barrels are destroyed, the barrels will be replaced and teams will have to start over.**_

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Let's shoot some barrels!" Romani shouted, running up the island and taking their positions by the catapult.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I've never done this before, but it can't be that hard," Komali said.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in Last Place**

"It's just aiming," Link said. "How hard can it be?"

 **Malon and Romani**

Romani maneuvered the cannon a bit to its left and then turned its trajectory upwards a little bit to aim at the leftmost barrel, and gave Malon the signal to fire. To their dismay, it fell the slightest bit short. Romani then raised the cannon a little bit more and Malon fired once again to destroy the barrel.

 _"From what I've heard," Romani explained. "In the traditional game, you get ten shots of ammunition, which means you can afford to miss one shot per barrel. Now, you can only mess up on two barrels, and if you mess up on a third, you're screwed."_

 _"It didn't help that there was a storm happening, which was blowing rain in our face and made it hard to see clearly," Malon said._

"We can afford to mess up once more," Malon said.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link fired the cannon and hit the rightmost barrel. He then turned it to the left to overshoot the next barrel. "Darn it!" Link shouted. Zelda adjusted the cannon so the next shot hit the barrel right on target. "Oh, Nayru!" he shouted.

 _"These barrels were semi-close to us," Zelda explained. "But there was one barrel that was very far away, enough for you to mess up the depth perception."_

Link shot the cannon and undershot the barrel. "Last chance," Zelda warned. She adjusted the cannon, and gave Link the signal to fire, but this time, it was overshot.

"F*cking dammit!" Link shouted. He just rapid shot the rest of the ammo because he knew that there was no point in continuing.

 **Medli and Komali**

Komali aimed the cannon at the leftmost barrel and missed three times on the front, back, and left side of the barrel.

"Really?" Medli asked in exasperation. Komali stared at her and smiled.

 **Malon and Romani**

Malon shot the fourth barrel and destroyed it. Romani then aimed the cannon at the faraway barrel. She fired, overshooting the barrel.

"Can you imagine if Tetra and Niko were here?" Romani asked.

"I know! Good thing they're not! They'd have a higher advantage than the Rito do." Malon pointed out.

Romani adjusted the cannon downwards and fired, this time destroying the barrel.

"WE DID IT!" Romani cheered. They went over to Salvatore and asked him for the clue. He handed them their clue, a sea chart, and a sail. "Sailboats are down on that shore," he pointed.

Romani ripped the clue open.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way by sailboat to the Tower of the Gods for your next clue,"

 _ **Teams must now make their way by sailboat to the Tower of the Gods to receive their next clue.**_

"We're in fiiirst!" Romani shouted. She and Malon went down to the shore to see three sailboats with the words "GREAT SEA" on them. They began to attach the sails to the boat.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Okay, we've destroyed three barrels without missing any," Link continued. "But I don't know if we're going to get these last two."

Link fired and destroyed the closer one.

"I've got three shots to destroy the further one."

Link fired once, and overshot it. Fired it again, and undershot it. The third time, he destroyed it on contact.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"WOOOHOOO!" Link shouted. Zelda received the clue and dashed down with Malon and Romani, who were in the process of pushing the boats out to sea.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Crap!" Komali swore, taking aim at the last barrel. "We're last!"

"Komali, let's just focus on this challenge so we can catch up on the challenges later. It's the final leg. There's bound to be stuff that will trip other teams up."

"That's true, but we need any lead we can get!' Komali stated. "It's not like there's a million rupees on the line or something."

Komali fired it and destoyed the barrel swiftly.

"Let's go!" Komali shouted.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

The Rito observed the other two teams already sailing away minutes ahead of them.

"It's okay, Komali. We can catch up."

 **Malon and Romani**

"Now, we're anticipating a Roadblock," Romani explained. "And given that it's at a tall tower, I'm assuming that it has something to do with heights."

"I really hope they don't throw us for a loop," Malon worried. After a few minutes, they reached the stone base of the Tower of the Gods, with a yellow envelope taped to the side. There were three ropes hanging down either side of the tower.

"Roadblock," Romani read. "Who's feeling godly?"

 _ **The Tower of the Gods is the Great Sea's second tallest structure. It is used by the Golden Goddesses to test potential heroes. Now, it will be used to test potential millionaires, when teams climb it.**_

 _ **In this Roadblock, one team member must harness up and use ascenders to gradually make their way up to the top of the tower. Along the way, teams must pick up half their clue taped to the tower. Once they reach the top of the tower, teams must ring the bell to receive the second half of the clue. However, teams aren't done yet. They will then harness up a second time to forward repel down the opposite side of the tower. Once they reach the bottom, teams will have their clue, and the ability to continue racing.**_

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Me," Malon decided. "I'll do this,"

Malon was taken out of her boat and onto a floating platform attached to the side of the tower where the ropes began. "So you want to push up this bar with your arms, pull up, and then reach up with your legs," the instructor said.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 2nd Place**

"It's a Roadblock," Zelda read. "Given how Malon is being harnessed up, I'm guessing this is climbing. You should do this."

"Alright," Link replied. "I'm feeling godly."

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

"This is all you, Komali!" Medli encouraged.

 **Malon**

Malon began her ascent. She pushed up the bar with her arms, and then grasped the bar, and lifted up her legs to make a small progress up the tower.

"This is going to be difficult," Malon said.

 _"In Leg 2, we did a detour in which we had to rock climb a mountain," Malon explained. "I thought that this was going to be similar to that, but it was a different feeling as you're not really climbing anything like a ladder, and this was more like a workout routine. Not to mention that this tower went up forever."_

Malon began grunting after her second pull.

 **Link**

"Malon's barely off the ground, I can definitely catch up to her."

After a few minutes, Link was set to go and began his ascent just as Komali got suited up.

 **Komali**

"I really have to climb this entire thing?" Komali asked, astounded.

"I'm sorry," the instructor said.

"Have you seen how tall this is?"

"I'm sorry."

"AND I HAVE TO RAPPEL DOWN THE OTHER SIDE?"

"I'm sorry. Just start already."

 **Malon**

Malon was almost halfway up the tower. She saw half of the clue taped to the side of the tower and then grabbed it and clipped it onto her harness. "This is the most exhausting thing I've ever done in my life," she breathed, only to continue. "I can't afford to slow down here. Link's right on my tail."

 **Link**

Link also grabbed half the clue. "I can overtake Romani here," he said between breaths.

"IT'S MALON!" Malon shouted from above him.

"Whatever!" Link replied.

 **Komali**

"I'm waaay behind Link and Malon right now," he explained, a quarter way up the tower. "But I get the feeling that I may catch up."

 **Malon**

"I'm almost there.." Malon grunted. "My arms feel like jelly. I'm not sure if I can do this!"

"Come on, Malon!" Romani shouted from below. "Can she even hear me?"

 **Link**

"I'm side-by-side with Malon at this point," Link explained.

"Oh, shut up!" Malon replied. "Fall back. Komali's seems a bit lonely. You should cheer him up a bit and wait for him."

"Hell no."

 **Komali**

Komali attached half his clue to his harness and carried on. "Malon and Link aren't that far now. I might overtake one of them!"

"You can do it, Komali!" Medli shouted from the boat.

 **Malon**

"Ugh!" Malon shouted as Link passed her. Malon desperately tried to speed up, but to no avail. She looked down to see Komali was gaining on her too.

 **Link**

Link reached his arm over the side of the tower and climbed over. He released his harness and climbed the ladder to ring the bell, as the other half of the clue fell out of it.

 **Malon**

Malon followed Link over the roof of the tower. She also rang the bell, which dropped the clue. "So glad I'm done with that," she said. "Link caught up to me," she said, staring at Link, who was getting strapped into his harness.

 **Komali**

Komali grabbed the ledge of the roof and unclasped his harness. He tried to climb the ladder, but fell off.

 _"At this point, I was so weak that I couldn't even climb a simple ladder." Komali said, while Medli was snickering besides him. "What?" she asked, laughing. "Don't mock me," Komali replied._

 **Link**

After being strapped into the harness, Link prepared himself for the forward repel. He grabbed the rope, leaned over the side until his body was fully hanging off. Then, he began as he quickly began 'jumping' down the side of the tower.

 **Malon**

"Oh. My. Din." she shouted. She prepared herself too. "I can do this," she muttered. "I can win a million rupees if I do this."

She committed and began repelling right behind Link.

 **Link**

"I can't let her catch up," he muttered. "She's right behind me."

 **Komali**

Komali managed to make his way up the ladder and ring the bell for the clue to fall out. "Time to rappel"

 **Link**

Link made his way to the bottom where Zelda awaited. "Great job!" she clapped. "Did you have fun?"

"No time to tease me," Link interrupted. He took out both halves of his clue and put them together.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"Sail to Windfall Island and search for your next clue in front of the Chu Jelly Juice Shop"

 ** _Teams must now make their way to Windfall Island and find the Chu Jelly Juice Shop for their next clue._**

"We're setting sail for Windfall," Zelda said.

 **Malon**

Malon also reached the bottom right in front of Romani. "You did great."

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Good luck, girls!" Medli said as they were leaving.

"You too, Medli!" Romani replied.

 **Komali**

"Drat, they left already!" Komali said, while halfway down the rappel. He continued for a solid three more minutes and reached the bottom. "Komali! You caught up a bit!" Medli said.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

 **Link and Zelda**

"We're headed to this 'juice shop'" Zelda explained. "And it seems like there will be some sort of challenge there, so I'm hoping that it will be something suited for our skills."

"I think it's safe to say that we'll be making juice." Link replied.

 **Malon and Romani**

The farmgirls were tailing Link and Zelda. When the boat docked at Windfall, both teams raced for the juice shop. Zelda reached it first. "Route Info. Make an outstanding brew,"

 ** _This is the Chu Jelly Juice Shop where the entirety of the Great Sea gets their potions. Now, teams will work with the manager of the shop to brew a new potion._**

 _ **The shop manager will give teams a recipe sheet that gives teams instructions on how to make this potion. However, the recipe sheet has suffered a small spill of ink that covers the right side of the page as well as some crucial words. Teams must figure out what the recipe calls for despite being unable to see every word on the paper. Once teams have made an entire bottle of the correct potion, they will receive their next clue.**_

 _(Recipe for reference) (Parenthesis is what teams need to figure out)_

1\. Take a ratio of 2:3 blue to green chu jelly and ma(sh them together into a paste)

2\. Put the jelly into a bottle and shake for 15 s(hakes)

3\. Put the concoction into a large blender and a(erate for) 15 (seconds)

4\. Add a pinch of sugar and one teaspoon of sea(water)

5\. Stir and you're done!

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in 1st Place**

"We get a recipe? This will be easy," Zelda said, entering the shop.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Really? This is a challenge?" Romani asked sarcastically.

* * *

In the shop, the manager gave both teams the recipe. "Oh, no," Zelda said, staring at the profaned sheet.

 _"In the jelly shop, we had to make this potion, but some of the crucial words on the recipe were covered up," Zelda explained. "It seemed like the only way to successfully complete this potion was trial and error."_

 **Malon and Romani**

"We need two blue and three green jelly," Romani instructed. "It then says M-A. I don't know what that is."

"There's a mortar and pestle over here," Malon directed. "It probably says mash."

Romani then put the two blue and green jelly into the mortar and began smashing it with the pestle. "I don't know how long I'm supposed to do this for,"

"I would guess do it until it's consistent," Malon guessed. Romani continued mashing the jelly until it became semi-liquid.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link began mashing the chu jelly up. "It's kind of pasty now," he said. "What's the next thing?"

Zelda read over the instructions again. "We have to shake it. It says for fifteen S. S i think is seconds."

Link poured the jelly into the bottle, corked it, and began shaking it for fifteen seconds. "Crap. The Rito are here."

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in Last Place**

"We can catch up here," Medli said.

Komali read over the instructions. "We need a ratio of 2 to 3 blue to green jelly," he said. "And our clue says that we need a full bottle to proceed. These bottles look like they could fit maybe fifteen jelly, so let's add six blue and nine green jelly!"

 _"Komali quickly realized that we needed an entire bottle of potion in order to recieve our next clue, which the other teams didn't seem to realize yet, given the small amounts that they were working with," Medli explained._

"I believe it says mash it with the mortar and pestle." Komali instructed. "I'm not entirely sure though."

 **Malon and Romani**

"Now we have to put it in a blender and add something," Romani instructed. "there's no clue on what to add except it says fifteen after it."

"Fifteen of what?" Malon scolded.

"I don't know! It doesn't say!" Romani denied. "What is there to add?"

"There's sugar, salt, sea water, seaweed, more jelly, and poison."

"Let's just try sugar and if that's wrong, let's just try something else."

"No. I don't think so. There's too many possibilities. It'll take too long."

"Maybe it says blend for fifteen seconds,"

"That's not a bad idea, but what do we add?"

"It just says A, so it might not even say add anything."

"So, what does it say?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

 **Link and Zelda**

"I doubt it says to add anything on this step because that would take forever to figure out!" Zelda said. "I think it maybe says aerate."

"That's a good idea!" Link replied. He dumped the potion into the blender. "How long?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen what?"

"It doesn't say. I would say seconds to be safe."

Link pressed down on the 'blend' button for fifteen seconds to see the blue-green mixture turn pinkish-red.

"That did something."

 **Medli and Komali**

Komali poured the jelly paste into a bottle and began shaking it. "This says fifteen shakes or fifteen seconds," he said. "I'm going to try seconds. If I get this wrong, I'm gonna try shake on the next try."

"What now?" he asked.

"It says to put it into the blender and then it says A, and then it's covered in ink, and then I can make out a 15 on the paper sometime after."

"I'm guessing that means add," Komali described. "But it says fifteen. Here, there's tablespoons, teaspoons, cups, half cups, there's just too many variables."

"You never know, though." Medli said. "It just says A. It doesn't explicitly say 'add'. Maybe we just blend it alone for fifteen seconds. There can be any verb under that ink."

 **Malon and Romani**

"Screw it. Don't put anything in." Malon commanded.

 _"At face value, this challenge seemed like it was a lot of trial and error, but a lot of it came down to common sense." Romani described. "For example, we knew that this challenge was meant to be beatable, but not one that would keep us here for hours. So when there was a step that implied a lot of possibilities, we thought outside the box."_

"It's possible that the A is a red herring and there's really some other complicated word underneath the ink." Malon slowed down.

"Fine. Let's just blend it alone." Romani gave in.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Okay, now it says to add a pinch of sugar and a tablespoon of something that begins with 'sea'" Zelda described.

Link threw in a pinch of sugar. "Here, there's sea salt, sea water, and seaweed."

"Well, I doubt it's seaweed." Zelda said. "It's very solid and not something you would measure in tablespoons."

"I'm leaning more towards the sea water," Link said. "Because it it's a tablespoon of pure salt, the potion would taste like absolute shi-"

 **Medli and Komali**

"Oh! It's turning pink!" Komali said, excitingly. He turned off the blender and then read over the instructions again. "It says to add sugar and something that begins with 'sea'"

Medli looked over the materials. "Nothing here begins with a C!"

Komali facepalmed. "No. I meant sea as in S-E-A!"

"oh. There's sea salt, sea water, and seaweed."

"Let's try salt. It seems the most realistic."

"We don't need realism right now, Komali. We're making freaking potions. But salt's a good approach."

 **Malon and Romani**

Malon added sea water to the potion and handed it to the manager.

 **Malon and Romani's Mistakes:**

 **1\. Not enough potion**

 **2\. Shaken for too long**

"This is not good enough. You made two mistakes."

"Dammit," Malon swore.

"Back to square one!" Romani sarcastically cheered.

 _"When we got it checked, the manager told us how many things we've gotten wrong." Malon said. "Truth be told, that was helpful that we knew we were doing a few things right."_

 **Medli and Komali**

"Let's try this," Komali said after stirring the potion. He handed it to the manager.

 **Medli and Komali's Mistakes:**

 **1\. Used salt instead of sea water**

 **2\. Shaken for too long.**

"You've made two mistakes," the manager said.

"Let's restart," Medli said, while sighing.

 **Link and Zelda**

"I think we've got it," Zelda said, asking for a check.

 **Link and Zelda's Mistakes:**

 **1\. Not enough potion**

 **2\. Shaken for too long**

"You've made two mistakes," the manager confirmed.

 **Malon and Romani**

Malon read over the clue. "Oh! Romani!" Malon directed. "We have to have _a full bottle_. We've been working with too little! That's one of our problems right there."

"But it says add two blue and three green jelly!" Romani protested.

"No, it says add a _ratio_ of two to three. Which means, it could be more if we want as long as they're in this ratio!"

"You're a genius. It looks like this bottle can hold fifteen jellies."

Romani grabbed six blue jellies and nine green jellies and began mashing them up.

 **Medli and Komali**

"We've messed up, but it's fine because the other two teams messed up as well." Medli explained.

"Right now, we're focused on what we're doing wrong." Komali said, while mashing the jellies together. "The manager said we were doing _two_ things wrong, and I have a feeling I know when both of them are. I'm going to try shaking the bottle for fifteen shakes this time instead of fifteen seconds, and then we're going to try sea water instead of salt."

 **Link and Zelda**

"I hate this challenge," Link said, as he restarted making the potion.

"Ditto," Zelda replied. "Hang on,"

Zelda observed the amount of potion everyone was making. She then glanced over at the clue. "Link! We need a full bottle!" Zelda said.

"One recipe makes a third of a bottle, so we just need to repeat this three times!" Link said.

 _"We really didn't see the word 'ratio' on the paper," Link explained. "So, we thought we had to repeat the recipe three times."_

 _"Screw my life," Zelda said, suppressing her laughter.._

"There's also another thing we have to fix because the manager said we were doing two things wrong."

"Maybe S is shakes? I get a bad feeling about this S here more than anything else."

 **Malon and Romani**

"Wait; this just says fifteen S. Maybe S means shakes, and not seconds?" Romani guessed.

"It's worth a shot," Malon admitted. "Let's try it." Malon shook the bottle up and down fifteen times, which seemed to take only five seconds.

"That's done." Romani said. "Let's just carry on."

 **Medli and Komali**

Komali shook the bottle fifteen times. "That was much faster," Komali said.

 **Link and Zelda**

Link mashed a smaller portion of jelly and put it in a bottle. He then repeated it two more times with two other bottles.

 **Malon and Romani**

"Can we get a check?" Malon asked.

 **Malon and Romani's Mistakes:**

 **None**

The manager pulled a clue out of his back pocket.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Malon read, panting.

 ** _Teams must now sail to Outset Island for their next clue._**

"We can't afford to lose any time right now," Romani said, dashing out of the shop like she's never ran before.

 **Medli and Komali**

"Can we check?" Medli asked.

 **Medli and Komali's Mistakes:**

 **None**

The manager gave them their clue.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We have to hustle! We're right on the Farmgirls' tails!" Komali said.

"The prize is so close," Medli stated. "I can taste the million right here."

Medli pushed the boat out into the sea, where she saw Malon and Romani sailing.

"We have experience sailing," Komali said. "We can catch up."

 **Link and Zelda**

"And then there were two," Zelda said, shaking the third bottle of jelly.

"I get the feeling we're doing something wrong again," Link pointed out.

 **Malon and Romani**

"We are en route to Outset Island," Romani explained. "And I get the feeling that this will be the final challenge; right here."

"We can't afford to mess up or get lost right now," Malon replied. "If we do, I will disappear into my room and never come out."

 **Medli and Komali**

"We left Link and Zelda behind at the potion challenge," Komali explained. "We hope that challenge takes hours, maybe days. But having just one team behind us isn't enough. We need to be in front of everyone in order to accomplish anything in this race."

 **Link and Zelda**

Zelda mixed all three portions together in order to fill up an entire bottle. "Check?"

The manager laughed. Link and Zelda looked at each other in horror as it seemed like they messed it up waaayy too much. He handed them their clue.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in Last Place**

"Y'know, there's an easier way to do it."

 **Malon and Romani**

The island came into view. Malon and Romani got out of their sailboat and ran straight for the clue box, with Medli and Romani in close pursuit.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Malon read. "Who wants to set sail for memory lane?"

 _ **This is Outset Island, the home and starting point for the Hero of Winds, who eventually saved the Great Sea. Now, Outset Island will serve as the canvas for the final challenge of the race.**_

 _ **The team member that did not complete the first Roadblock must scour the entire island for eight sailboats with the names of the locations they visited on them, and drag them back to the beach.**_

 **Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island = On Shore**

 **Dream Land = Bridge between Islands**

 **Johto = Aryll's Lookout Bridge**

 **Unova = Fairy Woods**

 **Tostarena = Aryll's Lookout**

 **New Donk City = Orca's House**

 **Inkopolis = Fairy Woods Bridge**

 **Great Sea = Boat teams have been riding this leg**

 _ **Once teams get checked by Orca, he will drag out twenty different sails, each with a phrase on it. Teams must then search for the eight sails that have phrases they've actually heard on the race and fit them onto the boat with the location they heard it in.**_

 **Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island = Milk Center**

 **Dream Land = Who's Diving for Success?**

 **Johto = Dragon's Den**

 **Unova = This or That?**

 **Tostarena = Town Center**

 **New Donk City = Great Wide Wacky World**

 **Inkopolis = Inkredible**

 **Great Sea = Make an Outstanding Brew**

 **(Incorrect choices)**

 **Gold Temple, Mountain Climb or Outfit Design?, Don't Slack Off, Relic Palace, Blackthorne City, Who's Ready for Takeoff?, Race Car or Pylon Spark?, Icebreaker, Ammo Nights, Who's The Star of the Show?, Who's Feeling Divine?, Morey Towers**

 _ **Once teams are 'ready to set sail', Orca will hand them their final clue of the race. This will be the race's greatest test of physical strength and mental capacity.**_

"If you have done the last roadblock, your partner must do this one." Romani read. "It's all me."

 _"When I realized that it was a roadblock that I was forced to do, I kind of freaked out a bit." Romani explained. "The entire weight of the race was put onto my shoulders. If we weren't the first team out, it would be my fault and we would lose a million rupees."_

"Oh my Din, this is so stressful!" she said.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 2nd Place**

"You have to do this," Komali said to Medli. "No choice here."

 **Romani**

Romani found the first boat right off the bat, since it was literally a few feet from the clue box.

 **HYR/DKI** DRM JHT UNV TST NDC INK GRS

"I've got the Donkey Kong Island boat now," Romani said. She began dragging it, but was shocked at the difficulty.

 _"The sailboats were a little heavier than I expected," Romani explained. "They weren't too heavy, light enough that I could carry and lift above my head, but heavy enough that I knew dragging seven more boats from all around the island was going to take a toll on me."_

 **Medli**

 **HYR/DKI** DRM JHT UNV TST NDC INK GRS

"I need to find the other seven, and I spot one right over there," Medli said, pointing towards Orca's house. She ran over and began dragging the New Donk City boat. She dropped it off at the beach right after Romani finished dragging hers.

 **HYR/DKI** DRM JHT UNV TST **NDC** INK GRS

"I don't... know if... I can... finish this... before... Romani does..." Medli trailed between breaths.

 _"I was kind of paranoid that Romani would finish the first part of the challenge faster than me," Medli said. "Between me, Zelda, and Romani, Romani is clearly the most physical. My opportunity to catch up would begin once we would begin the memory part of the challenge, but I didn't know if she was going to trip up at all."_

 **Romani**

 **HYR/DKI** DRM JHT UNV TST **NDC** INK GRS

Romani ran to the wooden bridge between the two islands to find the Dream Land boat sitting atop a rock in the middle of the bridge. She grabbed ahold of it and began dragging it back to the beach. "This is so tiring," she said. Once she got back to the beach, she plopped the Dream Land boat into place.

 **HYR/DKI DRM** JHT UNV TST **NDC** INK GRS

Romani took a drink out of her water bottle and then poured the rest on her sweaty face. She looked out into sea to see the last boat coming ashore.

 **Link and Zelda**

"Goddesses, I hope we're not too far behind." Link pleaded. Zelda went straight for the clue box.

 **Link and Zelda: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock. Who wants to sail down memory lane?" Zelda read. "I have to."

Zelda immediately turned to the Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island boat and dragged it the few feet it needed.

 **HYR/DKI** DRM JHT UNV TST NDC INK GRS

Zelda turned to the west. "Oh, Nayru," she said. The sky had turned orange.

 **Romani**

 **HYR/DKI DRM** JHT UNV TST **NDC** INK GRS

"Oh, No," Romani swore.

 _"I saw that the sun was about to set, and that in just a few minutes, this challenge was going to get a whole lot harder."_

* * *

 **Time Elapsed: 30 Minutes**

 **Medli**

 **HYR/DKI DRM JHT** **UNV** TST **NDC** **INK** GRS

Medli was holding a lit torch while scouring the island for the last two boats.

 _"Soon enough, night had fallen and the difficulty ramped up." Medli described. "We were lucky enough to be gifted a torch, as it had luckily stopped raining a few minutes prior to sunset, but the torch hindered us as well. Have you ever tried dragging a solid wood sailboat with just one hand?"_

"Where is it?" Medli asked herself.

 **Romani**

 **HYR/DKI DRM JHT** **UNV** TST **NDC** **INK** GRS

"I am currently looking for either the Tostarena or Great Sea boat," Romani said between breaths. "There's one place that I have not looked yet,"

Romani ran up to Aryll's Lookout. She put the torch in her mouth and began climbing the ladder. Once she was up, she grabbed the torch to see three Tostarena boats.

"How am I going to get this down?" Romani asked herself. She blew out the torch and picked up the boat. She then lifted it over the railing and pushed it into the ocean below with a huge SPLOOSH!

 **Zelda**

 **HYR/DKI DRM JHT** UNV TST **NDC** **INK** GRS

Zelda turned her head towards the SPLOOSH sound to see Romani on the top of Aryll's Lookout. Zelda then followed her up and found her Tostarenan boat. She then plunged it into the sea below as Medli climbed up and followed suit.

 **Medli**

"I just followed the other two because I heard and saw the boat fall down," Medli said, pulling the boat into shore. "How did the Race crew even get the boats up there in the first place?"

 **Romani**

Romani was almost done pulling the boat into shore when she passed by the sailboat that she used this leg. After a bit of squinting, she realized that this boat had the words Great Sea on them. She grabbed this boat with her other arm and began pulling back into shore. She then lined up all of her boats. "Can I get a check?"

 **HYR/DKI DRM JHT** **UNV TST NDC INK GRS**

Orca gave a thumbs-up. "You may now begin setting up the sails." He handed Romani the twenty sails.

"Good job, Romani!" Malon called. "You're going to make us rich!"

 **Medli**

Medli finished dragging in the Tostarena boat and put it on shore.

 **HYR/DKI DRM JHT** **UNV TST** **NDC** **INK** GRS

"All I need is Great Sea, and Romani somehow got that already?" Medli said.

 _"So I come down with the Tostarena boat, and Romani somehow has the Great Sea boat." Medli explained. "I've been keeping tabs on everyone in this final challenge, and I know for a fact that Romani did not have that boat when she was running for the Tostarena one. So I knew there was something I've been missing."_

Medli looked out to sea and took note of the fact that only two of the boats used to get here were visible. Medli leapt right back into the water and looked at the boat, and began dragging it in. She lined it up.

"Check?" Medli asked. Orca showed up and gave her a few sails.

 **Zelda**

 **HYR/DKI DRM JHT** UNV **TST NDC** **INK** GRS

"Crap!" Zelda said, as she saw the other two teams already had finished the search, while she still had two boats left to find. "This is it. We're screwed. There's no coming back to this."

"Come on, Zelda!" Link encouraged. "Keep going! You never know!"

Zelda ran back up to the woods, the only spot that she had not looked in.

 **Romani**

"Alright," Romani said, looking over the sails in the torchlight. "A million rupees at stake here. I can do this." Romani looked at the first sail, which read 'Mountain Climb or Outfit Design?'. "This was in Dream Land," Romani grunted.

 ***Leg 2:** **Dream Land***

 _Mipha and Revali put up Link and Zelda's pictures on the U-turn board and grabbed their clue._

 _"Detour: Mountain Climb or Outfit **Find**?"_

 ***Sail: Mountain Climb or Outfit Design***

 ** _*_ Status: Incorrect***

Romani fastened the 'Mountain Climb or Outfit Design?' sail to the Dream Land Boat.

 **Medli**

Medli uncovered the sail that said 'Who's feeling Divine?'.

"No, the Roadblock this leg wasn't Who's Feeling Divine, it was Who's Feeling Godly."

 ***Leg 8:** **Great Sea***

 _"Roadblock," Romani read. "Who's feeling **godly**?"_

 ***Sail: Who's feeling Divine?***

 ***Status: Incorrect***

Medli threw the sail to the side.

 _"Eventually, I start to notice that the incorrect sails have phrases that are VERY similar to the ones that we have heard, but are not quite right, like a word or a letter off. I discarded those once I noticed the inconsistency, but not all of them were noticeable."_

Medli picked up a new one that said 'Relic Palace'.

"I'm pretty sure that this one was Unova," Medli said.

 ***Leg 4:** **Unova***

 _"Make your way to your next Pit Stop, Relic **Castle**!" Medli read._

 ***Sail: Relic Palace***

 ***Status: Incorrect***

Medli hung up the Relic Palace sail in the Unova spot.

 **Romani**

"Inkredible can only be Inkopolis, but I don't know if we've heard that on the course." Romani explained. "Actually..."

 ***Leg 7:** **Inkopolis***

 _"Welcome to Inkopolis," Marie introduced. "Get ready for an Inkredible leg," Callie joked._

 ***Sail: Inkredible***

 ***Status: Correct for Inkopolis***

"Yeah!" Romani said in realization. "That news squid lady said that!"

Romani hung it up on the Inkopolis boat and then looked at the rest. She picked out 'Milk Center'.

"I believe that this was for the Detour choice we didn't do in Johto," Romani guessed.

 ***Leg 1: Hyrule***

 _"Welcome to the Lon Lon Ranch, the Milk center of Hyrule!" King Hyrule announced._

 ***Sail: Milk Center***

 ***Status: Correct for Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island***

"I'm going to make this into a 'maybe' pile," Romani suggested.

 **Zelda**

Zelda ran back down the island with the Unova boat and put it in order.

 **HYR/DKI DRM JHT** **UNV TST** **NDC** **INK** GRS

"All I need is Great Sea," Zelda panted. "Dammit. I've been everywhere! Where the hell is it?"

 **Medli**

Medli looked at the 'This or That?' sail. "This was Unova, right?" she asked. She then looked up at her Unova boat. "So 'Relic Palace' must be wrong because I know for a fact that the Detour was 'This or That'.

 ***Leg 4: Unova***

 _"Detour," Medli read. "This or That?"_

 ***Sail: This or That?***

 ***Status: Correct for Unova***

Medli took down the 'Relic Castle' sail and tossed it aside with the 'Who's Feeling Divine?' sail. She then took a look at the 'Milk Center' sail. "This was Start Day." she said, hanging it up on the first boat.

"Who's diving for success' was the Roadblock prompt in Dream land,"

 ***Leg 2: Dream Land***

 _"Roadblock: Who's diving for success?" Lana read._

 ***Sail: Who's diving for Success?***

 ***Status: Correct for Dream Land***

Medli hung up the Leg 2 sail.

 **Romani**

Romani hung up the 'Great Wide Wacky World' sail for New Donk City. "Those were the lines of the song I had to sing."

 ***Leg 6: New Donk City***

 _Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon_

 _From this great wide wacky world_

 ***Sail: Great Wide Wacky World***

 ***Status: Correct for New Donk City***

Romani looked at Blackthorne City. "This is wrong, Blackthorn city didn't have an E at the end." She then picked up 'Make an Outstanding Brew'. "This was the potion challenge this leg."

 ***Leg 8: Great Sea***

"Route Info. Make an outstanding brew," Zelda read.

 ***Sail: Make an Outstanding Brew***

 ***Status: Correct for Great Sea***

Romani put the sail up for the current leg.

 **Zelda**

Zelda ran around the island once more, looking for the Great Sea boat.

* * *

 **45 Minutes Elapsed**

 **Romani**

Romani had all the boats fit with sails. "Can I get a check?"

Orca came over and looked over her boats.

 **Romani's Boats**

 **Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island =** Gold Temple

 **Dream Land =** Mountain Climb or Outfit Design?

 **Johto = Dragon's Den**

 **Unova = This or That?**

 **Tostarena = Town Center**

 **New Donk City = Great Wide Wacky World**

 **Inkopolis = Inkredible**

 **Great Sea = Make an Outstanding Brew**

 **X: 6/8 Correct**

"You may not set sail for the finish line," Orca said. Romani nodded and looked over her boats for any errors as well as the other sails.

 **Medli**

"Can I maybe get checked?" Medli asked.

 **Medli's Boats**

 **Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island = Milk Center**

 **Dream Land = Who's Diving for Success?**

 **Johto = Dragon's Den**

 **Unova = This or That?**

 **Tostarena = Town Center**

 **New Donk City = Great Wide Wacky World**

 **Inkopolis =** Don't Slack Off

 **Great Sea = Make an Outstanding Brew**

 **X: 7/8 Correct**

"You may not set sail for the finish line," Orca confirmed. Medli put her index and her thumb on her forehead in frustration.

 **Romani**

"What's wrong?" she asked herself. "Was Donkey Kong Island the Gold temple or Golden Temple? Oh. It was the Golden Temple."

Romani took off the Gold Temple sail and looked for something else to replace it with.

 **Zelda**

"Oh, for Din's sake, it's the boat we've been using today!" Zelda facepalmed. She jumped into the water and pulled the boat into shore.

 **Medli**

"Wait," Medli said. "Don't Slack Off wasn't the Roadblock prompt. The Roadblock prompt has to be a question. So this is wrong," Medli said. "Inkredible seems like the next best option. I'm going to try that."

Medli hung up 'Inkredible' in place of Don't Slack Off. "Check?"

 **Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island = Milk Center**

 **Dream** **Land = Who's Diving for Success?**

 **Johto = Dragon's Den**

 **Unova = This or That?**

 **Tostarena = Town Center**

 **New Donk City = Great Wide Wacky World**

 **Inkopolis = Inkredible**

 **Great Sea = Make an Outstanding Brew**

 **C: 8/8 Correct**

"You are ready to set sail for the finish line!" Orca said, handing her the infamous final clue of the race.

"Oh my god!" Komali shouted, running up to her. Medli ripped it open quickly, knowing she could not afford to lose ANY time.

 **Medli and Komali: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Finish Line at the Forsaken Fortress!" Medli read, jumping up and down.

 ** _This is the Forsaken Fortress. It was once the old base of a pirate crew as well as an old base for the evil king Ganondorf. Now that this fortress of stone is abandoned, it can safely serve as the Finish Line for the inagural season of the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition. The first team to check in at this finish line will win one million rupees, and, The Amazing Race: Zelda Edition!_**

"This is it: Go, Go, Go!" Komali read. Medli pushed the Great Sea boat out back onto the Great Sea and began heading north.

 **Romani**

Romani made a few adjustments. "Can I get a check?"

 **Hyrule/Donkey Kong Island = Milk Center**

 **Dream Land = Who's Diving for Success?**

 **Johto = Dragon's Den**

 **Unova = This or That?**

 **Tostarena = Town Center**

 **New Donk City = Great Wide Wacky World**

 **Inkopolis = Inkredible**

 **Great Sea = Make an Outstanding Brew**

"You may now set sail for the Finish Line," Orca said, handing Romani a clue.

 **Malon and Romani: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Let's go on the assumption that the Rito got lost!" Malon shouted, and got into the Dream Land sailboat.

 **Zelda**

"I'm screwed." Zelda said. She walked over to Link, sobbing. "I'm sorry. I just lost us a million rupees. I'm done."

"Zelda. Don't worry about it. All I want for you to do now is to get this done. It doesn't matter if it will take you ten minutes or ten days. All I ask for you is to do your best and to finish this challenge. The last thing I want is for King Hyrule to come out to us and tell us the race is over and we will never complete it."

Zelda wiped the tears off her face and continued hanging up the sails.

* * *

The eliminated teams all gathered near the Finish Line at the Forsaken Fortress with King Hyrule.

"Who do you think wins?" Mido asked.

"I sure hope it's not the farmgirls," Revali replied. "They u-turned us!"

"I don't really care," Anju said. "We went out so early we didn't really get to bond with anyone."

"Please don't be Rito," Blue pleaded. "Please be our allies."

"I'm just upset that we could have gotten the home advantage. I know EVERYTHING on the Great Sea!" Tetra said, disappointed.

King Hyrule shushed everyone. "I see a boat out there."

 **Malon and Romani**

The Farmgirls continued sailing as the Fortress came into view. "I didn't see the Rito at all," Romani said. "Maybe they got lost."

 **Medli and Komali**

"There's the fortress!" Komali pointed. "I don't see anyone else behind us. I think we're safe!"

* * *

Medli and Komali sailed right next to the Finish Line and exited their boat. They climbed up the stairs to the top of the fortress to see the Finish Line at the Helmaroc King's roost with all the eliminated contestants clapping for them (Blue and Vio were clapping sarcastically with grim faces). "Medli and Komali," King Hyrule started. Medli and Komali stared in shock. "After eight countries, fifteen cities, over ten thousand miles,"

Medli began crying and hugged Komali.

"You are the official winners of the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition, and the ONE MILLION RUPEES CONGRATULATIONS!"

 **Medli and Komali: Official Winners!**

 _"This journey has been amazing," Medli gushed. "We got to go to so many places, we got to go on a cruise, we once got first-class airline seats, and to top it all off, we've won a million rupees. Komali, what do you have to say to that?!"_

 _"Ahelrkareoje!" Komali shouted, so happy that he can't speak_

* * *

Malon and Romani came into view as they ran up and onto the Finish Line.

"Malon and Romani, I am proud to tell you that you are team number TWO!"

 **Malon and Romani: 2nd Place**

 _"We tried our best," Romani said. "But at the end, we just couldn't pull it off."_

 _"Looking back, there's absolutely nothing I would've done differently about this race. Even knowing the outcome, I would race again. 100%." Malon said._

* * *

"Link and Zelda," King Hyrule said, as the original duo climbed onto the mat. "After all this distance and time on the road, I am proud to tell you that you are team number THREE."

Link or Zelda didn't crack a smile or anything. They just kind of stood there.

"Don't be like that," King Hyrule encouraged. "Think of it this way. Just be proud that you have made it this far. You are two of only six people in the entire Hyrulean universe that has been able to complete the entire Amazing Race. That's something you'll be happy about."

Link cracked a smile. "You know what, King Hyrule. You're right. We should be more appreciative."

 _"In the end, I look back, and think to myself," Zelda explained. "He's right. Heck, we even proved ourselves worthy to win a leg, as well as new Sheikah Slates that we get to screw around with when we get home. I'm not upset. I'm proud that we got to make it this far."_

The entire cast waved goodbye to the camera as it panned away from the sea, into the night sky.


End file.
